Midnight Das Emblem der Dunkelheit
by twilight jackal
Summary: Freund wird Feind und Feind wird Freund. Nach einem Angriff auf Hogwarts ist Hermine Granger offiziell tot, der Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord weitet sich aus. Im Herzen des verbotenen Waldes jedoch wächst eine neue Macht. Post OotP
1. Prolog oder Wie alles begann

Anmerkung des Autors:

Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling, von mir stammt lediglich die Idee für diese Geschichte.

Der sechste Band wird in dieser Geschichte nicht beachtet. Ich freue mich natürlich sehr über Reviews. Ich möchte ja schließlich wissen, ob euch meine Geschichte zusagt.

* * *

- Prolog oder Wie alles begann -

Nur wenige Schüler würden jemals Sommerferien verfluchen. Noch weniger würden sich wünschen wieder in der Schule zu sein, ganz zu schweigen von dem Wunsch, dass die Lehrer Extraprojekte und Sonderaufgaben vergeben würden.

Und doch wünschte sich Hermine Granger nichts sehnlicher als eine anstrengende Schulstunde, am besten bei Professor McGonagall oder Professor Snape. Diese zwei Professoren waren für ihren besonders strengen und schweren Unterricht bekannt, dafür lernte man bei ihnen auch deutlich schneller und besser, wenn man wollte.

Hermine hasste es, zu faulenzen, doch sie war genau dazu gezwungen, da sie sämtliche Schulbücher bereits mehrfach durchgearbeitet hatte um den Stoff nicht zu vergessen.

Und so schaute Hermine Abend für Abend mit ihren Eltern fern. In ihrem Inneren brannte der sehnliche Wunsch nach neuem Wissen, neuen Büchern, doch sie hatte nicht das Geld um täglich in die Stadtbücherei zu fahren.

Wenigstens gaben ihr ihre besten Freunde halt.

Harry und Ron schrieben zwar keine langen Briefe, doch schafften es immer wieder, sie aufzuheitern. Dies waren die langweiligsten Ferien, die sie je erlebt hatte.

In der Woche des 17. Juli saßen die Grangers abends in der Küche und aßen. Hermines Mutter schaute ihrer Tochter zu, wie sie sich ein Brot schmierte, es essen wollte, dann jedoch zögerte und ihre Mutter irritiert anschaute. ‚_Was ist denn los, sie sieht so besorgt aus?'_

„Was ist los?"

Mrs. Granger erwiderte schnell: „Nichts, nichts, mein Schatz, iss weiter..."

Als Hermine gerade in ihr Brot beißen wollte, sprach ihre Mutter weiter: „Ich frage mich nur..."

‚_Na also, es ist doch was_'

„...wann du uns endlich einen Schwiegersohn vorstellst."

Hermine verschluckte sich glatt an ihrem Wasser „Einen ...hust... WAS ...hust... bitte?"

„Einen Schwiegersohn, mein Schatz, einen Schwiegersohn."

„Den kann ich nicht vorstellen, weil es ihn nicht gibt." fauchte Hermine

„Aber, meine Kleine, dass muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, ich kenn das doch auch, ich habe in deinem Alter auch schon den ein oder anderen Freund gehabt und wollte es meinen Eltern auch nicht erzählen. Aber sie haben sich sehr für mich gefreut. Und nun erzähl doch mal etwas, man denkt ja, du lebst nur für die Schule."

Hermine starrte auf ihren Teller, ja, wofür war sie eigentlich in Hogwarts? Für die tollen Jungs wohl kaum. Tatsächlich war sie für die Schule in Hogwarts. War das etwa falsch? Natürlich freute sie sich auch immer darauf, Harry und Ron wiederzusehen. Aber eigentlich, gestand sie sich selbst, freute sie sich auf die Lehrer und den Unterricht mehr als auf alle Hogwartsschüler zusammen. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf Professor Snape, obwohl er ein umfangreiches Wissen im Bereich der Zaubertränke und der Dunklen Künste hatte. Doch er war nun einmal Snape, die Kerkerfledermaus, der meist gefürchtete, wohl parteiischste Lehrer der gesamten Schule und der erklärte Feind von Harry und Ron, also freute man sich nicht auf ihn. Punkt.

Als Hermine aufsah, merkte sie, dass ihre Mutter sie anstarrte, wohl in Erwartung des Namens eines Schwiegersohns.

Sie schaute ihre Mutter herausfordernd an. „Und was, wenn mir die Schule tatsächlich wichtiger ist als die ganzen Jungs in Hogwarts?"

Als ihre Mutter den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, wahrscheinlich einen Satz, der mit den Worten „Aber mein Schatz" angefangen hätte, schaltete sich Mr. Granger ein.

„Nun lass unsere Hermine doch, vielleicht hat sie tatsächlich keinen Freund. Apropos Schule " er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Was willst du eigentlich nach deiner Schule machen? Möchtest du vielleicht Medizin studieren oder vielleicht in die Wirtschaft gehen?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. Warum nur schafften es Eltern immer genau die Themen anzusprechen, die wohl am unangenehmsten sind?

„Eigentlich würde ich gerne Lehrerin werden, am liebsten natürlich in Hogwarts, aber dafür müsste ich schon sehr gut sein. Ich würde gerne Zaubertränke und parallel Pädagogik studieren."

Die Reaktion ihrer Eltern gefiel Hermine gar nicht. Ihre Mutter starrte sie an, blickte dann zu ihrem Mann und warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Wir haben bereits mit so etwas gerechnet. Ehrlich gesagt sind wir nicht damit einverstanden, dass du dir deine Zukunft verbaust. Magie schön und gut, doch von Magie kann man sich nicht ernähren, oder? Kann keine Familie gründen und kein Geld verdienen."

„Was?" Hermine starrte ihre Eltern an und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie ihr sagen wollten. „In der Zaubererwelt kann man durchaus Geld verdienen und eine Professorin in Hogwarts zu sein ist das Beste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich will anderen beibringen, was ich weiß, ich möchte mein Wissen mit anderen teilen."

Mr. Granger seufzte vernehmlich „Ach, Hermine, glaub mir, dieser Schritt tut uns selbst sehr weh, aber scheinbar ist es für deine Zukunft unausweichlich, damit du wieder etwas klarer siehst. Diese Zaubererwelt ist zwar schön und gut, doch bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass man mit einer guten Ausbildung und einem gesicherten, international gültigen Einkommen mehr erreicht als mit Holzstäben und ein paar seltsamen Wörtern." Hermine schaute ihn nur stumm an. Es brachte nichts, ihre Eltern mit logischen Argumenten zu überhäufen oder eine Diskussion zum Thema Berufswahl anzuzetteln. Ihre Eltern würden mit immer neuen Argumenten kommen, eins fadenscheiniger als das andere, bis am Ende das ultimative Argument herausgebracht wurde. Wir sind immer noch deine Eltern. Der absolute Hammer, der jede Diskussion im Keim ersticken konnte. Wie sollte man da vernünftig argumentieren, wenn der Gegner zu solchen Mitteln griff?

„Um es kurz zu machen" sprach ihr Vater weiter „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Diese ganze Magie ist einfach...,also, irgendwann ist es einfach genug und man muss in die Zukunft schauen. Deshalb haben deine Mutter und ich beschlossen, dass wir besser auf dich aufpassen müssen. Und aus diesem Grund sind wir übereingekommen, dass... Lass mich bitte ausreden, Hermine" Er hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass Hermine, die natürlich bei den Worten „aufpassen müssen", „beschlossen" und „übereinkommen" aufgemerkt hatte, schweigen sollte, und fuhr fort. „Wie gesagt, wir haben beschlossen, dass diese Schule nicht das beste für dich ist und aus diesem Grund wirst du nicht mehr dorthin fahren. Die Magie hat dich scheinbar stärker beeinflusst als wir dachten, da du tatsächlich bereit bist, dein Leben wegzuwerfen."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie sprang auf und schrie ihre Eltern an:

„Was bitte? Verbietet ihr mir gerade, nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Meine Ausbildung fertig zu machen? Meine Freunde zu sehen? Wie könnt ihr nur? Wollt ihr mir mein Leben ruinieren? Ihr sagt, dass ich es mir verbauen würde, aber vielleicht habt ihr nicht bedacht, dass ich die Aussicht auf einen der besten Abschlüsse in der jüngeren Geschichte von Hogwarts habe! Die Zaubererwelt ist mein Zuhause, Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Ihr könnt mir nicht einfach so alles nehmen, nur weil ihr irgendein Problem seht, was es nicht gibt! Wollt ihr, dass ich alles fallen lasse, wofür ich jahrelang gekämpft habe? Dass ich meine Freunde verrate, weil ihr es so wollt? Dass ich meine Ausbildung wegschmeiße für eine ungewisse Zukunft und einen ungewissen Beruf? Dass ich meinen Traum wegwerfe? Wisst ihr was? Vergesst es! Wenn ihr glaubt, ihr könntet mich aufhalten, dann kennt ihr eure eigene Tochter schlecht. Ich werde mich nicht von euch aufhalten lassen."

Hermines Mutter war nun nicht weniger zornig.

„Hermine, es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten, diese ganzen Zauberer sind nicht gut für dich. Am Anfang dachten wir, es stellt sich als schlechter Scherz heraus, aber uns wurde mit der Zeit bewusst, dass diese Magie dich gefangen hatte. Nur verwehren dir diese Personen den Zugang zu einer sicheren Zukunft. Ich will nicht mit ansehen, wie meine Tochter mit Achtzehn auf der Straße sitzt. Wir können uns dann in der Praxis anhören, dass eine Geisteskranke mit einem Holzstöckchen in der Gosse lebt, die auffällig unserer Tochter ähnelt, der Tochter, die für uns normale Menschen auf ein Eliteinternat geht und deshalb nur sehr selten bei uns ist."

Bei diesen Worten platzte Hermine entgültig der Kragen.

„Ach, darum geht es also? Eine gute Tochter zu erziehen heißt nicht, ihr die Erfüllung von Träumen zu verwirklichen, sondern eine respektable Person aus ihr zu machen, um sie vorzeigen zu können? Natürlich, man muss ja auf seinen Ruf achten. Wie würdet ihr denn begründen, dass ich auf einmal zurückkomme? Wäre ich zu schlecht geworden für das Internat? Oder zu gut und hätte bereits einen Studienplatz in Aussicht? Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was ich werde, ihr scheint ja bereits alles geplant zu haben. Aber ich spiel da nicht mit und wenn es sein muss, dann schaffe ich es auch ohne euch." Hermine drehte sich um, rannte aus der Küche und schloss, im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, die Tür ihres Zimmers lautstark hinter sich. Endlich allein in ihrem Zimmer wurde ihr bewusst, wie ausweglos ihre Situation war. Von wem konnte sie auf Unterstützung hoffen? Die Schule vergab zwar Geld an bedürftige Schüler, doch war sie wohl nicht die erste Wahl für derartige Unterstützung, da jeder wusste, dass ihre Eltern als Zahnärzte mit eigener Praxis sehr gut verdienten. Den Rest des Tages und auch den folgenden verbrachte Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Zum Glück hatte sie noch mehrere Tafeln Schokolade auf Vorrat da, welche sie nun auf ihrem Bett sitzend aß. Noch am vergangenen Abend hatte sie Briefe an Harry und Ron geschrieben, in welchen sie ihnen alles erzählte. Doch bisher waren weder Hedwig noch Pig mit einem neuen Brief zu ihr gekommen. ‚_Eigenartig, sonst hatten es die Jungs doch immer so eilig mit dem Antworten._'

In den folgenden Wochen gingen Hermine und ihre Eltern sich so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Hermine bekam ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse und ihre Bücherliste für das sechste Schuljahr zugeschickt und war über das „Erwartungen übertroffen" in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sehr traurig, in allen anderen Fächern hatte sie ein „Ohnegleichen" geschafft und somit alle Chancen offen, die sie wollte.

Eine halbe Woche vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts kamen ihre Eltern zu Hermine ins Zimmer, die auf dem Bett saß und ihre Mitschriften des vergangenen Schuljahrs ein letztes Mal durchsah.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Wir wollen dir doch nicht wehtun." Ein empörtes Schnauben von Hermine war die Antwort. „Wir haben uns etwas überlegt, da du ja scheinbar nicht diese Schule verlassen willst, wir aber nicht mit einer Obdachlosen in Verbindung gebracht werden wollen, werden wir dir soviel Geld wie du für nötig hältst zur Verfügung stellen, aber ab dem Moment deiner Abreise werden wir nicht mehr zueinander gehören." „Ihr lasst mich nach Hogwarts?" Hermine dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann mit einem traurigen Tonfall: „Was meint ihr mit „nicht mehr zueinander gehören"? Wollt ihr mich aus der Familie werfen oder was?" Ohne jedes Gefühl wartete sie auf die Antwort ihrer Eltern, die so unsicher und so entschlossen wirkten.

„Hermine, du willst ein Leben, was wir nicht verstehen. Du würdest dich nicht mehr in der normalen Welt zurechtfinden. Wir werden niemals deine Welt sehen können. Es ist das Beste für uns. Wir verlangen ja nicht, dass du es verstehst, aber du musst es akzeptieren. Entweder du bleibst hier oder du gehst zurück nach Hogwarts. Es ist deine Entscheidung, doch du musst auch mit den Konsequenzen leben." Hermine schwieg. Was sollte das? Wollten ihre Eltern tatsächlich die Familie spalten?

Sie dachte nach. War Hogwarts wichtiger als ihre Familie? Sie stellte sich ein Leben ohne ihre Eltern vor und ein Leben ohne Hogwarts. Was hielt sie in dieser Schule? Ihre Freunde, aber man findet neue. Die Lehrer, aber es gibt auch andere sehr gute Lehrer. Voldemort, der wieder aktiv war. Was für Aussichten.

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, aber nicht nur weil ich lernen will und Hogwarts mein zweites Zuhause geworden ist, sondern auch zu eurem Schutz. In der Zaubererwelt ist ein dunkler Lord wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt und wir befinden uns im Krieg. Er hat es sich als Ziel gesetzt, alle Muggelgeborenen auszulöschen oder zu versklaven. Da ich genau das bin, könntet ihr ein potentielles Ziel sein. Wenn wir allerdings nicht mehr zueinander gehören, seit ihr in Sicherheit, zumindest vorerst."

Hermine und ihre Mutter blickten sich lange an und sie verstanden den jeweils anderen. „Keiner will dir etwas Böses, Hermine. Wir wollen, das du glücklich wirst, aber wir können dich nicht verstehen, so wie du uns nicht verstehen kannst."

Mr. Granger, der bisher stumm geblieben war, schaltete sich ein. „Hermine, wir werden morgen mit dir nach London fahren und deine Sachen einkaufen. Außerdem werden wir dir Geld auf ein Konto überweisen. Wir bringen dich am 1. September nach King´s Cross und verabschieden uns dort von dir. Sobald du durch die Schranke gehst, sind wir geschiedene Leute und werden dich auch auf der Straße nicht mehr erkennen. Nicht einmal mehr wenn du vor unserer Tür stehst, werden wir dich erkennen oder bemerken. Gute Nacht, meine Tochter." Damit verließen Hermines Eltern ihr Zimmer und Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Hermine versuchte zu realisieren, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Sie würde auf sich allein gestellt sein, eine Gestrandete ohne Heimatland. Wollte sie das wirklich, war es das wert? ‚_Natürlich_' erwiderte ein trotziger Teil in ihr. ‚_Wenn sie es nicht verstehen, ist es so das Beste. Ich schaffe es auch alleine und werde eben noch besser werden, damit mir wirklich alle Möglichkeiten offen stehen. Und in Anbetracht von Voldemorts Rückkehr ist es für die Sicherheit vielleicht auch besser, wenn sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Wir werden nur noch zufällig den gleichen Familiennamen tragen._' Das dürfte ein Problem darstellen, doch war Hermine nicht bereit, ihren Familiennamen abzulegen. Mit vorgehaltener Hand unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. Sollte sie vielleicht Harry und Ron von diesen neuen Ereignissen erzählen? Nein, sie hatten sich immer noch nicht wieder gemeldet und Hermine würde sie in wenigen Tagen im Hogwartsexpress sehen. Sie würde ihnen alles erzählen, aber sie natürlich auch zur Rede stellen, wieso die beiden sie so allein gelassen hatten und ihr nicht einmal schreiben konnten. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Sie ging durch den Hogwartsexpress und versuchte, Harry und Ron zu finden. Doch mit jedem leeren Abteil machte sie sich größere Sorgen. Wo waren die Schüler? War sie allein? Plötzlich kam ihr eine Gestalt entgegen. Es war Neville. Er sah Hermine an, sein Gesicht glänzte von Blut und seine Augen waren weiß geworden. Sie wich geschockt vor ihm zurück. „Hermine, wieso hast du uns allein gelassen? Siehst du nicht, was du getan hast? Harry und Ron sind tot, Ginny schwebt in Lebensgefahr und du gehst durch den Hogwartsexpress und tust so als wäre nichts geschehen. Du hättest uns helfen können, du hättest uns retten können." „Nein...nein...nein...ich habe euch nicht allein gelassen... ich wusste von nichts...Neville, was ist passiert?" Hermine kauerte wimmernd auf dem Boden „Was passiert ist? Was passiert ist, fragst du? Harry und Ron haben sich geopfert um die Weasleys zu retten. Wir waren alle drei dort. Die Todesser entschlossen sich, die Weasleys als Warnung aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Harry und Ron sind gestorben, genauso wie Arthur und Percy. Sie haben uns alle gerettet. Und du? Wo warst du? Hast dich wohl bei deinen Eltern verkrochen? Was willst du hier? Glaubst du, du bist hier noch erwünscht? Du verdienst Hogwarts nicht!"_

_Hermine sprang hoch, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Sie sprang aus dem Zug auf den Bahnsteig und sprintete durch die Absperrung, die Gleis 9 ¾ von der Muggelwelt trennte. Dort sah sie ihre Eltern gerade den Bahnhof verlassen. Sie rannte ihnen hinterher und stellte sich ihnen schließlich in den Weg. Die Grangers schauten sie irritiert an. „Würden Sie uns bitte aus dem Weg gehen?" „Mum, Dad, ich bin´s, Hermine. Eure Tochter." Sie war inzwischen einer Panik sehr nahe, was war hier los, das konnte doch alles nicht war sein. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich kenne keine Hermine und eine Tochter haben wir gewiss auch nicht. Und nun verschwinden Sie bitte und belästigen uns nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten stieß ihr Vater sie grob zur Seite und verließ mit ihrer Mutter den Bahnsteig._

Hermine schreckte hoch. ‚_Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum...war es doch, oder?_'

Als sie ihren Wecker zu sich drehte, stöhnte sie laut auf. 4.00 Uhr Morgens. Sie versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, schaffte es allerdings nicht. Sie hatte Angst davor, im Traum wieder Neville zu begegnen und ihren Eltern. Ihre Eltern. Wie lange würde Hermine sie noch so nennen können? Heute war bereits Donnerstag, am Sonntag würde sie nach Hogwarts zurückfahren und ihre Eltern hinter sich lassen. Sie würde heute noch einmal mit ihren Eltern die Winkelgasse besuchen, sich noch einmal mit ihnen über die Merkwürdigkeiten der Zaubererwelt unterhalten. Am Nachmittag würden sie in London ein Konto für sie eröffnen, auf welches sie ihr Geld einzahlen würden. Zu Hause würde Hermine packen und ihre Schulbücher durcharbeiten. Am Sonntag würden sie etwa 10.00 Uhr in Kings Cross ankommen und sie würden sich von einander verabschieden wie jedes Mal, damit bloß niemand etwas merkt. In Hermines Innerem brodelte es. Warum nur musste es soweit kommen? Warum musste sie vor diese Wahl gestellt werden? War es denn wirklich verwerflich, was sie für ihre Zukunft plante? Würde sie wirklich scheitern?

‚_Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich will allen zeigen, wozu ich fähig bin. Keiner soll je wieder Hermine Granger unterschätzen._' Oder vielleicht doch? Was, wenn ihr Traum Recht hatte? Würde sie als Gestrandete zwischen den Welten enden? ‚_Soweit kommt es nicht!_'

Hermine lies ihre Gedanken schweifen und sie trafen erneut auf ihre Familie. Sollte sie Harry und Ron davon erzählen? Sie waren Freunde und teilten ihre Sorgen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Harry hatte im letzten Schuljahr viel durchgemacht. Der Tod von Sirius Black, seinem Paten und Freund, war da nur die Spitze gewesen. Hermine wollte ihn nicht noch weiter belasten, er hatte genug Sorgen zu tragen. Ron würde Harry alles erzählen, also würde sie es ihm auch nicht erzählen. Nein, um ihrer Freunde willen würde sie schweigen. Ihre Probleme waren klein im Vergleich zu Harrys, der mit einer Prophezeiung, welcher Art auch immer, leben musste. Sie würde allein damit zurechtkommen und für die Jungs da sein, denn sie brauchten Hermine.

Hermine bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging und so wunderte sie sich, als ihre Mutter sie zum Frühstück herunter rief.

„Hermine, wenn du aufgegessen hast, fahren wir los, einverstanden?" Hermine dachte: ‚_Sie scheint absichtlich freundlich sein zu wollen. Vielleicht hat sie realisiert, was meine Antwort bedeutet?_' Laut antwortete sie „In Ordnung, ich beeile mich."

Als sie in der Winkelgasse alle Bücher für Hermine gekauft hatten, war es bereits Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Sie setzten sich in ein italienisches Restaurant im Muggellondon und aßen genüsslich ihre Pizzen. Danach gingen sie in eine Bank um Hermines Konto zu eröffnen. Ihre Eltern überwiesen ihr eine gewaltige Summe Geld, doch als Hermine auf die Summe zu sprechen kam, meinten sie nur „Es muss schließlich für dich reichen." Bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine schwer ums Herz. Ja, es musste reichen, sie musste zwei weitere Jahre in Hogwarts finanzieren und sich eine Wohnung suchen.

Am späten Nachmittag kam die Familie Granger wieder zu Hause an. Hermine vergrub sich mit ihren neuen Büchern in ihrem Zimmer und schlief in dieser Nacht sehr viel weniger als in den vergangenen Wochen. Am Freitag lernte sie ebenfalls und hatte sich bereits durch den größten Teil des Schulbücher gearbeitet, nur Zaubertränke hatte sie erst zur Hälfte bearbeitet. Dafür wollte sie sich besonders viel Zeit nehmen, da es eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war, obwohl Professor Snape Zaubertränke zum allgemein meistgehassten Fach gemacht hatte. Am Samstag packte Hermine zusammen mit ihrer Mutter. Alle drei Grangers waren darauf bedacht, sich möglichst neutral zu verhalten.

Am Sonntag trafen sie gegen 10.00 Uhr, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte, auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross ein. Hermines Mutter blickte nervös zu ihrer Tochter, sie schaute zu Boden und ihr Vater musterte die anderen Zugfahrer.

„Nun, auf ein neues Jahr, nicht war?" meinte ihre Mutter.

„Ja...genau, auf ein neues Jahr" ‚_Ach ja, die Sache mit dem guten Ruf. Natürlich sind sie darauf bedacht, sich keine Probleme anmerken zu lassen, es hätte ja einer der Kunden aus der Zahnarztpraxis unterwegs sein können._'

„Nun denn, deinen Koffer hast du, deine Bankkarte auch. Gut, nun denn, gute Reise." wünschte ihr Vater.

„Hier hast du noch einen Brief von Oma. Mach ihn aber erst im Zug auf, ja?" ‚_Natürlich, der Brief der Oma, ist klar. Also erklären sie mir die Prozedur noch mal in einem Brief, ich soll ihn erst hinter der Absperrung aufmachen, da dann mein Entschluss unwiderruflich feststeht. Schon klar..._'

„Na dann, alles gute für das nächste Jahr." Hermine umarmte ihre Eltern, wandte sich dann ihrem Wagen zu und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen durch die Absperrung auf Gleis 9 ¾. Dort angekommen öffnete sie den Brief, da sie noch allein auf dem Bahnsteig war und sich sicher genug fühlte.

„Liebe Hermine,

Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bist du durch die Absperrung gegangen und dein Entschluss steht definitiv fest. Du kannst nun nicht mehr zurück, es würde uns alle zerstören. Wir wollten nicht, dass es soweit kommt, doch unsere Welten sind zu verschieden.

In diesem Brief wollten wir dir nur noch einmal erklären, was deine Entscheidung bedeutet, obwohl du das wahrscheinlich bereits weißt. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass wir uns irgendwo auf der Straße begegnen, werden wir dich nicht erkennen, du wirst uns ebenfalls nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Wir sind Fremde und werden es bleiben. Wir werden uns keine Briefe mehr schreiben, natürlich auch keine Geschenke, das versteht sich von selbst. Dieser Brief wird der letzte Kontakt zwischen uns sein, den wir als Familie haben. Wir haben keine Tochter mehr.

Uns verbindet nur noch der gemeinsame Name – Granger."

Als Hermine den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, zitterten ihre Hände und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Nur noch ein gemeinsamer Name, ja, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie würde ihren Weg gehen und ihre Eltern einen anderen. Sie wischte die Tränen fort. Sie hatte sich überlegt, wie sie den anderen Schülern gegenüber erscheinen sollte und hatte sich für die unauffälligste Variante entschieden. Sie würde so tun, als gäbe es die Familie Granger noch, als hätte sie die Ferien in einem tollen Land verbracht und als würde sie nichts bedrücken. Harry und Ron würde sie definitiv nichts von alldem erzählen und auch kein anderer sollte es erfahren, nicht einmal Ginny, ihre beste Freundin. Hermine stieg in den Zug und besetzte ein Abteil. Allmählich füllte sich der Bahnhof, doch sie war in ihr Zaubertränkebuch vertieft und grübelte darüber. Das Buch schien an einigen Stellen fehlerhaft zu sein. Natürlich würde sie es sich nie erlauben, es zu kritisieren, doch widersprach es den Ausführungen Professor Snapes in einigen Punkten. Sie hatte immer mitgeschrieben, was er gesagt hatte und glich nun das Buch mit ihren Notizen aus den vergangenen Jahren ab. Stück für Stück ging sie seine Annahmen und die Theorie des Buches durch und bemerkte bald, dass der Autor des Buches an einigen Stellen ausgesprochen unlogisch geschlussfolgert hatte. Hermine markierte die ihrer Meinung nach fehlerhaften Stellen und las weiter. Schließlich setzte sich der Zug pünktlich 11.00 Uhr in Bewegung, doch Hermine konnte nirgendwo eine winkende Mrs. Weasley oder einen lächelnden Mr. Weasley entdecken. Sie ging durch den Zug und suchte Harry, Ron und Ginny, doch sie konnte keinen finden. Nach etwa einer Stunde fruchtlosen Suchens kam sie wieder in ihrem Abteil an und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Sitz nieder. Wo waren sie? Warum war keiner der drei aufzufinden und auch keiner der Weasleys auf dem Bahnhof? War tatsächlich etwas passiert? Waren sie vielleicht verschwunden? ‚_Nein, natürlich nicht!_' schollt sie sich sofort ‚_Da würden die anderen Schüler anders aussehen. Sie wären doch sicher verängstigt, wenn der große Held Harry Potter verschwindet mitsamt seinem besten Freund und dessen Schwester._'

Hermine zog sich ihre Schuluniform an, nahm sich wieder ihr Buch und begann erneut zu lesen.

Der Zug unterdessen näherte sich weiter Hogwarts, wo eine Überraschung auf sie warten sollte.

* * *

Schaut mal hier unten links, da ist ein kleiner Knopf, der möchte soooo gerne gedrückt werden...

Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr die story findet ) Auch für konstruktive Kritik bin ich immer zu haben, aber auch Lob ist natürlich gern gesehen


	2. Wieder in Hogwarts

Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling, von mir stammt lediglich die Idee für diese Geschichte.

* * *

- Wieder in Hogwarts -

Als der Hogwartsexpress schließlich auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmead hielt, ließ sich Hermine ausgesprochen viel Zeit zum Aussteigen. Hagrid war mit den Erstklässlern bereits unterwegs, sodass sie ihn nicht nach Neuigkeiten von ihren besten Freunden fragen konnte.

Sie stieg in eine der Kutschen zusammen mit Neville und Luna, die sie auf dem Bahnsteig getroffen hatte. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die Ferien und andere belanglose Dinge. Als sie am Schlossportal ausstiegen, traute Hermine ihren Augen kaum. Dort standen, völlig unversehrt und scheinbar sehr glücklich, Harry und Ron. Im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine von Ginny heftig umarmt, sodass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ginny...äh..Harry, Ron, wie seid ihr hergekommen? Ich habe den ganzen Zug nach euch abgesucht...wo wart ihr...? Warum habt ihr mir nicht mehr geschrieben?"

Ginny schaute ein wenig schuldbewusst, doch Harry grinste bloß und begann zu erzählen.

„Na ja, weißt du, in der Woche meines Geburtstages steht bei den Dursleys doch plötzlich Tonks vor der Tür, zusammen mit Dumbledore. Sie meinten nur „Pack, Harry" und haben mich mitgenommen. Wir sind zum neuen Hauptquartier des Ordens, weil..naja...wegen Sirius...

Dort waren auch schon die Weasleys und warteten auf uns. Seitdem haben wir die Ferien im Hauptquartier verbracht. Wir mussten das Haus von Doxis reinigen, das war vielleicht eine eklige Angelegenheit, sag ich dir. Na ja, und über die ganze Aufregung haben wir ganz vergessen, dir zu schreiben." In dem Augenblick setzte Ron ein „Na ja, wir haben es versucht, aber Tonks meinte, dass die Schutzzauber erst in einer Woche auf uns und unsere Eulen eingestellt werden. Und im Laufe der Woche, na ja, hatten wir anderes in den Kopf bekommen, du kennst das ja sicher." Hermine schluckte. Ja, es war so leicht, sie zu vergessen. „Warum wart ihr überhaupt im Hauptquartier? Und warum wart ihr nicht im Zug wie jeder andere Hogwartsschüler auch?" „Na ja, also, warum wir im Hauptquartier waren, wissen wir auch nicht genau. Dumbledore meinte etwas von wegen höhere Gefährdungs- und Sicherheitsstufe. Der Orden wollte einfach persönlich für uns Sorge tragen. Und heute wurden wir hierher eskortiert, wir sollten nicht in den Zug, weil sie eine Attacke vermuteten."

Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen. Höhere Sicherheitsstufe? Scheinbar war sie nicht so gefährdet wie die Weasley-Familie und Harry. Obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene und damit für Todesser Abschaum war. Obwohl sie die Beste des Jahrgangs war und damit die Reinblüter übertrumpfte. Obwohl sie täglich mit Beleidigungen zu kämpfen hatte. War sie wirklich weniger gefährdet als die anderen? Oder hatte man sie...vergessen? Oder war sie nicht wichtig genug? Ginny hätte sie sicher nicht vergessen. War sie vielleicht für Dumbledore nicht wichtig genug? Wahrscheinlich spielte sie in seinen großen Plänen nur eine untergeordnete Rolle, der Ballast der großen Helden, das Gehirn hinter den Muskeln und dem Mut.

In Gedanken versunken ging Hermine mit ihren Freunden in die große Halle um die Auswahl zu sehen und die Rede des Direktors zu hören.

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten wie alle anderen darauf, dass die neuen Schüler mit Professor McGonagall hereinkommen würden.

Hermine lies unterdessen den Blick über den Lehrertisch wandern. In der Mitte saß, ein wenig höher als die anderen Lehrer, Professor Dumbledore. Lächelnd blickte er auf die versammelte Schülerschar und zwinkerte dem ein oder anderen zu. Professor McGonagalls Stuhl war, wie der von Hagrid, noch leer. Sie wartete wahrscheinlich auf die neuen Schüler, während diese sich über den See kämpfen mussten. Hermine erspähte den kleinen Professor Flitwick und dort, neben ihm...ein leerer Stuhl... ‚_Seltsam, wem gehört dieser leere Stuhl? Ach, klar, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung.'_ Sie lies ihren Blick weiter wandern und entdeckte ... Professor Lupin.

„Harry, Harry, sieh doch mal." Sie stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen. „Dort, am Lehrertisch, das ist doch Lupin, oder? Dumbledore hat ihn zurückgeholt." Harry schaute zu Lupin, der ihnen zulächelte und winkte, dann zu Hermine und sah sie erstaunt an. „Hermine, wusstest du das noch nicht? Wir wissen das schon seit einigen Wochen. Na ja, Ron hat es wahrscheinlich wieder vergessen, du kennst ihn ja. Aber warum hast du dir das denn nicht gemerkt?" Hermine sah ihn zuerst verwirrt, dann immer wütender an. „Oh, verdammt, stimmt, du warst ja gar nicht mit im Hauptquartier. Wir haben Remus dort getroffen und er hat es uns erzählt." _‚Ja, man vergisst mich so leicht, nicht war, Harry? Wenn man sie nicht für die Schule braucht, muss man nicht auf Miss Oberschlau achten, oder?'_

„Ja, Harry, ich war nicht mit da, ich war bei meinen Eltern." Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Professorentisch zu. Verraten. Sie fühlte sich verraten. Ihre besten Freunde hatten sie vergessen oder wollten sie nicht bei sich haben, genauso wie Lupin. Sie hatte von ihren Freunden eigentlich einen gewissen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und vor allem Freundschaft zugetraut, doch scheinbar lag sie bei allen dreien damit falsch. Obwohl, Lupin als Freund zu zählen, war etwas unsicher. Er war schließlich ihr Professor. Verraten. Wenn es einen Moment gab, der Hermine darin bestärkte, nichts von ihren Ferien zu erzählen, dann war es das Verhalten ihrer besten Freunde seit ihrer Ankunft. Sie war einfach nur enttäuscht und fühlte sich so benutzt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Immer war sie für die Jungs da gewesen, hatte ihnen geholfen und hatte sie oft vor gefährlichen Unternehmungen bewahrt. ‚_War vielleicht genau das mein Fehler? Hätte ich bei Gefahr mitziehen sollen? Hätte ich genauso schlecht sein müssen, wie sie auch?_' Um ihrer Selbstkritik zu entgehen, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Lehrertisch zu.

Brennend interessierte sie die Frage, wem der leere Stuhl neben Lupin gehörte. „Lupin ist der neue Verteidigungslehrer, das ist klar. Aber wer fehlt denn dann?" Sie besah sich noch einmal den ganzen Lehrertisch und sie war sich sicher, etwas fehlte, der gewohnte Anblick stimmte nicht.

Als sie erneut zu Lupin sah, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, Professor Snape fehlte. Aber wo war er? Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin musste er doch beim Eröffnungsbankett anwesend sein. Und doch war sein Stuhl leer. Allerdings wirkte keiner der Lehrer beunruhigt oder gar verstört. „Na ja, ich wäre auch glücklich, wenn er nicht auftaucht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er zu den Lehrern netter ist als zu uns. Er kann nur keine Punkte abziehen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Flügeltür und Professor McGonagall betrat die große Halle, hinter ihr eine Schar kleiner Schüler. Während der sprechende Hut sein Lied anstimmte, betrat der finstere Tränkemeister die Halle durch eine kleine Seitentür und lies sich augenblicklich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Lupin, der ihn fragend ansah, erntete einen Blick, der eine Furie in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Hermine verfolgte inzwischen gespannt das Lied des sprechenden Hutes und die anschließende Aufteilung der neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser. Nachdem die Schüler verteilt worden waren und alle einen Platz hatten, erhob sich der Schulleiter und blickte strahlend in die Runde.

„Herzlich Willkommen an alle neuen Schüler und Willkommen zurück an unsere Alten. Ich habe die Pflicht, nun eine kleine Rede zu halten. Zuerst möchte ich euch von einer Änderung im Kollegium berichten. Mir ist es gelungen, einen früheren Lehrer dieser Schule zurückzuholen, der euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Herzlich Willkommen zurück an Professor Lupin." Tosender Applaus zog sich durch die Halle, besonders am Gryffindortisch nahm er tumultartige Züge an. Neben ihm allerdings verfinsterte sich Snapes Miene.

‚_Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl tosen würden, wenn ich gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde das Schloss zusammenfallen.'_

Seine Laune verschlechterte sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter. Was hatte dieser verdammte Werwolf, was er nicht hatte.

‚_Warum bekommt er immer das, was ich will? Ich versuche seit Jahren die Stelle des VgddK-Professors zu kriegen, aber nein, er muss mal kurz zu Dumbledore trotten und ein bisschen winseln, wie schlecht es ihm doch geht und sofort kriegt er die Stelle._' Lupin bemerkte Snapes verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, schwieg jedoch, da er offensichtlich die Gefahr für sein Leben erkannt hatte. Dumbledore nahm seine Rede wieder auf und berichtete von Voldemort und seiner Rückkehr, nachdem das Ministerium selbige zugegeben hatte. Lupin unterdessen versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Was war zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine geschehen? Die beiden Jungs wurden diesen Sommer ins Hauptquartier gebracht, aber offenbar hielten sie es nicht für nötig, ihre beste Freundin dazuzuholen oder sich bei ihr zu melden. Er hatte mitgehört, wie Ginny die beiden zusammengestaucht hatte und unbedingt Hermine mit dazuholen wollte aber Harry und Ron blieben stur. „Wir wollen auch mal was ohne Hermine machen, Ginny. Wenn sie da ist, stürzt sie sich doch eh nur auf ihre Bücher und ihre Lernerei. Wie soll man da Ferien haben." Lupin war verwirrt. Ihm war natürlich die Diskussion zwischen Harry und Hermine nicht entgangen und obwohl er zu weit weg saß um genauer zuzuhören, hatte er doch eine Ahnung, worum es ging. Die Sommerferien. Hermine wirkte aufgewühlt und, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, bedrückt, doch ihre Freunde schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Nach dem kurzen Wortwechsel schien Hermine noch bedrückter zu sein und Remus begann sich um seine jungen Freunde zu sorgen. Warum hatten sie Hermine nicht geholt? Ron hatte etwas von „jedes Jahr im Urlaub mit ihren Eltern" erzählt und damit war für die Jungs das Thema erledigt. Als Hermine zum Lehrertisch gesehen hatte, konnte Lupin ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. Die sonst so sanften Augen funkelten vor Zorn und dieser schien sich nun geradewegs über ihm selbst entladen zu wollen. Gar nicht gut. Er sah in Gedanken bereits eine dunkle Gewitterwolke auf seinen Kopf zufliegen. Als er wieder hinsah, schaute Hermine bereits woanders hin.

Doch er war von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen von Professor Snape aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden. Als er ihn fragend ansah, schoss ihm selbiger nur einen Blick zu, der mit dem Hermines durchaus mithalten konnte. „Ich hoffe, dass die beiden sich niemals begegnen, wenn sie wütend sind. Dann dürfte Hogwarts nicht mehr lange stehen."

Als Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte und das Essen begann, konnte sich Lupin wieder in seine Gedanken vertiefen. Hermine schien bereits auf dem Bahnhof sehr bedrückt zu sein. Er hatte durch eines der Seitenfenster die Ankunft der Schüler beobachtet und das kurze Gespräch zwischen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine verfolgt.

Plötzlich ertönte eine von Sarkasmus nur so triefende Stimme neben ihm.

„Ich frage mich, Lupin, ob es Ihnen möglich wäre, für einen Augenblick Ihr Interesse zurückzufahren und mir die Suppe zu reichen?" _‚Von was zum Teufel redete dieser Mann nur immer? Bin ich der einzige, der ihn nicht versteht? Hilfe...'_

„Was meinten Sie bitte mit Interesse zurückfahren, Sna...Severus?"_‚unfreundlicher Mistkerl'_

„Nun, da Sie bereits seit mehreren Minuten unsere liebreizende Miss Granger anstarren, waren Sie nicht wirklich ansprechbar und ich sah mich gezwungen, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen um die Suppe zu erobern. Besten Dank." _‚Wie widerlich, begafft seine Schülerinnen. Dieser ekelerregende Fellhaufen.'_

Völlig verdattert schob Lupin die Suppe rüber.

„I-I-Ich und Hermine anstarren? Bist du noch richtig im Kopf, Snape? Hast du zu lange über deinen Kesseln gehangen?" _‚Was soll ich gemacht haben? Snape, du widerwärtiges...'_

„Mitnichten. Sie zeigten nur gerade für mehrere Minuten ein gewaltiges Interesse an diesem Mädchen."

‚_Gafft dieses arme Mädchen an, als ob freiwillig jemand was mit ihm anfangen würde, pah, mit diesem winselnden Flohhaufen.'_

Snape weigerte sich schon immer, seine Schülerinnen als junge Frauen zu bezeichnen oder auch nur von ihnen auf diese Weise zu denken.

„Severus, ich habe ein persönliches Interesse an unserem goldenen Trio." Lupin zeigte in Richtung Harry, Ron, Hermine. „Wie kommen Sie dazu, mir auch nur eine derartige Denkweise zu unterstellen?" ‚_Du, du arroganter was-weiß-ich-was, ich und eine Schülerin anstarren., nicht jeder ist wie du, alter Giftmischer. Du brauchst das wahrscheinlich. Wer würde schon was mit dir anfangen, du, mit deiner Hakennase.'_

„Das Thema ist hiermit beendet, danke nochmals für die Suppe, Wölfchen."

Snape sah zum Gryffindortisch herüber und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf eine verdutzte Miss Granger, die scheinbar die Deutungen Lupins bemerkt hatte, beim Blick Snapes jedoch schnell wegblickte.

Lupin bemerkte nichts davon und starrte seinen Gegenüber wütend an. Als dieser sich abgewandt hatte, flüsterte er leise „Alte Fledermaus." Damit wandte er sich dem Essen zu und lud großzügig allerlei Essbares auf seinen Teller.

Snape tat es ihm gleich und begann stumm seine Kartoffelstücken aufzuspießen, die seltsamerweise alle wie Lupin aussahen. Dermaßen beschäftigt versank nun auch der Tränkemeister in seinen Gedanken. _‚Warum, Albus, warum musstest du denn ausgerechnet IHN zurück an die Schule holen? Natürlich, der Flohmantel ist echt gut und die anderen Möglichkeiten waren wahrscheinlich wie jedes Jahr äußerst schlecht, wenn es überhaupt andere Kandidaten gegeben hatte. Besonders nach Umbridge brauchten die Schüler jemanden, der ihnen Verteidigung richtig beibrachte. Aber wieso denn der Werwolf?'_

Von den Problemen der Lehrer bekamen die Schüler natürlich herzlich wenig mit, abgesehen von einer. Hermine hatte, in ihre Gedanken versunken, weiter den Lehrertisch beobachtet und konnte nun mit ansehen, wie ein aufgebrachter Lupin und ein amüsierter Snape diskutierten. Als Lupin in ihre Richtung gezeigt hatte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Worüber reden die beiden bloß? Ging es um sie direkt oder um Gryffindor oder um Harry und Ron, die ja direkt neben ihr saßen? Nun, darüber konnte man sich später noch Gedanken machen.

Und doch ließen ihr die Gedanken an die Diskussion keine Ruhe. Was hatte Lupin so fürchterlich aufgeregt und warum hatte er vorher so interessiert zu ihnen geschaut? Und dann auch noch Snape. Der Gedanke an ihn war kein angenehmer, denn ein Interesse des Tränkemeisters an den Gryffindors, egal welchem speziell, bedeutete nie etwas Gutes. Dies allerdings brachte sie wieder zurück zu dem Zaubertrankbuch und dem Zaubertrank, welchen sie auf der Zugfahrt studiert hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Snape ihn brauen lies und sie vermutete, dass kaum einer den Trank schaffen würde, denn die Anweisungen im Buch waren teilweise in falscher Reihenfolge. So stand dort zum Beispiel „Geben Sie nun das Nesselkraut hinzu, nachdem Sie es bereits eine Viertelstunde angebraten haben." _‚Mhh, Zaubertränke dürfte interessant werden dieses Jahr. Mal sehen, wie viele diesen Trank hinkriegen werden. Die meisten lesen nur eine Zeile, führen die aus und lesen dann weiter. Das wird lustig.'_

Als das Fest offiziell beendet war, erhoben sich die Schüler und gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine sammelte zusammen mit Ron die Erstklässler ein und gingen mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm.

In der Eingangshalle begegneten sie einer großen, schlanken Katze, die sie, mit einem toten Frosch im Maul, interessiert musterte. Sofort bildete sich eine große Traube Schüler um das ungewöhnliche Tier, welches die Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar genoss. Schließlich kamen die Lehrer und stellten verwundert fest, dass der Schulleiter leise anfing zu lachen als er hinter sich schnelle Schritte hörte. Mit einem leisen Fluchen eilte Professor Snape an seinen Kollegen vorbei, wobei die Schüler ihm schnell Platz machten. Er hingegen ignorierte scheinbar alle um sich herum, ging in die Knie und sprach sanft zu der Katze. „Genießt du die Aufmerksamkeit, Kleiner? Oder willst du vielleicht nach Hause gehen, um deinen Frosch zu essen?" Fassungslos starrten alle Anwesenden außer Dumbledore auf den dunklen Tränkemeister, den noch nie jemand dermaßen sanft und freundlich erlebt hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich ein Severus Snape jemals irgendwo hingehockt hätte.

Die Katze allerdings hob bei Snapes Anblick freudig den Kopf und trabte mit ihrer Beute auf ihn zu. Laut schnurrend strich sie um die Beine des Tränkemeisters, der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war und die Anwesenden böse anstarrte. „Komm mit, Kleiner." Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick in die Runde schritt er mit wehendem Umhang davon. Die Katze eilte ihm freudig mitsamt Frosch hinterher.

Wie versteinert standen Schüler und Lehrer in der Eingangshalle, bis der Schulleiter sie mit einem Lächeln in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und Büros schickte.

Die Häuser sortierten sich und die Lehrer gingen leise tuschelnd Richtung Lehrerzimmer davon.

Als die Gryffindors in ihrem Turm angekommen waren, zeigte Hermine den Erstklässlerinnen ihre Schlafsäle und wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht, bevor sie sich selbst schlafen legte. Sie wollte ausgeschlafen in das neue Schuljahr starten, denn sie würde den besten Abschluss machen, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Aber dazu brauchte sie genügend Energie und die bekam man, zumindest teilweise, durch Schlaf. Nach wenigen Minuten schlief die Vertrauensschülerin bereits tief und fest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine zeitig auf, duschte und packte ihre Schultasche. Sie hatte einen Zauber gefunden mit dem Rucksäcke und ähnliches magisch vergrößert werden konnten und ihn, sobald sie am vorherigen Abend in ihr Zimmer gekommen war auf ihren Rucksack angewendet. Hermines Tasche sah aus wie immer, doch in ihrem Inneren waren inzwischen fünfzehn Bücher sicher verstaut und es wurde noch lange nicht eng. Schließlich schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ging mit Ginny, die bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete, zum Frühstück.

„Wollen wir nicht noch auf Harry und Ron warten?" fragte Ginny unsicher.

„Ginny, du kennst die beiden doch, die waren gestern bestimmt noch ewig wach und sind heute entsprechend spät auf den Beinen. Nun ja, ich möchte möglichst zeitig wissen, was ich heute habe, damit ich mich noch etwas vorbereiten kann." Hermine lächelte Ginny an und stieß munter das Portraitloch zur Seite.

„Hermine, warte mal. Du, ich...ähm...es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in den Ferien nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Und ich finde es dämlich, dass du nicht mit im Hauptquartier warst." Hermine blieb schlagartig stehen und schaute die sehr geknickt wirkende Ginny scharf an.

„Wieso findest du das dämlich, wurde es etwa erst dort entschieden, oder was?"

„Nun...also...es lag an uns. Lupin hat uns gefragt, ob wir dich auch noch abholen sollen. Ich wollte das, aber Ron murmelte was von _im Urlaub mit ihren Eltern_. Harry und Ron überzeugten Lupin davon, dich nicht zu holen. Später... Lass mich bitte ausreden, Hermine." Hermine hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet um einen zornigen Kommentar über Freundschaften loszulassen, doch Ginny konnte sie rechtzeitig stoppen.

„Na, also wie gesagt, später hab ich die beiden dann gefragt was das sollte und da meinten sie irgendwas von wegen _wir wollen auch mal etwas ohne Hermine machen_ und _Hermine würde doch eh nur über ihren Büchern und ihrer Lernerei sitzen_. Sie wollten sich absolut nicht umstimmen lassen und...ach, es tut mir einfach leid, ich hätte dir schreiben sollen, ich hätte nicht so klein beigeben sollen." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Ihre Freunde wollten also was ohne sie machen? Das war der ganze Grund? Und doch hatte sie der Schlag gegen ihren Lerneifer verletzt. Ginny hatte zu ihr gehalten, was sie etwas tröstete, doch ihre beiden besten Freunde sahen in ihr tatsächlich nur eine Streberin und eine Büchernärrin, die für keinen Spaß gut ist._„Schön, wenn sie das so sehen. Ich lasse ihnen ihren Freiraum. Sie wollen was ohne mich machen? Bitte schön, können sie haben, ich hoffe, wir haben die erste Stunde gemeinsam."_ Aber zuerst musste Ginny getröstet werden, denn sie war immer noch ihre Freundin und hatte eine Verantwortung ihr gegenüber.

„Ginny, ist schon ok, ich nehm dir das nicht übel. Du hast dich für mich eingesetzt und das finde ich genial." Ginny strahlte sie glücklich an.

„Danke, Mine. Du bist ein Schatz."

„Na komm, wollen wir nun essen gehen oder willst du hier weiter Wurzeln schlagen?"

Lachend gingen die beiden Mädchen zum Frühstück.

Dort angekommen, sah Hermine wie gewöhnlich zum Lehrertisch und erspähte Snape und Lupin, die erneut nebeneinander sitzen mussten und sich verbissen ignorierten.

„_Wer ist bloß auf die Idee gekommen, dass Verteidigungs- und Zaubertränkelehrer nebeneinander sitzen sollen?"_ Ginny und Hermine setzten sich an den noch leeren Gryffindortisch und begannen mit ihrem Frühstück. Dabei unterhielten sie sich locker über das kommende Schuljahr und über die ZAGs der letzten Jahre und die wahrscheinlich kommenden Aufgaben für Ginnys Prüfungen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall war zu ihrem Tisch herübergekommen um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen und die Fächerwahl der Sechstklässler zu klären.

„Guten Morgen, Professor." antworteten die beiden Mädchen.

„Nun, zuerst ihr Stundenplan, Miss Weasley. Es bleibt alles beim Alten und Sie haben dieses Jahr Firenze in Wahrsagen. Nun zu Ihnen, Miss Granger." Ginny hatte angefangen zu grinsen, als ihre Professorin von dem Wahrsagewechsel berichtet hatte. „Nun, Miss Granger, wollen Sie an ihrer Kurswahl noch etwas ändern? Bisher führen Sie alle ihre ZAG-Fächer fort."

„Nun, nimmt Professor Lupin denn Schüler mit „Erwartungen übertroffen" in seinen Kurs auf?"

„Aber natürlich tut er das. Lediglich einer unserer Lehrer wollte sich weigern, Schüler mit einem „E." in seinen Kurs aufzunehmen und er wurde dazu gezwungen, da der Kurs sonst unterbesetzt wäre." Hermine flüsterte deutlich hörbar „Ach, wer könnte das bloß sein..." und grinste Ginny und ihre Professorin an.

„Nun denn, wenn Sie es dabei belassen wollen, dann...Einen kleinen Augenblick bitte...ist hier ihr Stundenplan. Sie haben als erstes Zaubertränke. Viel Vergnügen ihnen beiden und einen guten Appetit noch." Hermine schaute ihren Stundenplan an und hakte den Montag als anstrengenden, aber schönen Tag ab. Zuerst einen Vormittag lang Zaubertränke, am Nachmittag dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da würden sich Harry und Ron aber freuen.

„Hermine, sieh mal da, am Lehrertisch." Hermine sah erst zu Ginny, schaute dann aber hoch zum Lehrertisch. Es war ein Bild für Götter. Dumbledore, McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer hatten sich nach vorne gebeugt und schauten alle zu Lupin und Snape, die das nicht einmal ansatzweise mitbekamen. Sie waren in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt, wobei Snape immer wieder höhnisch grinste und seinen Gegenüber noch zorniger machte.

„Willst du nicht einschreiten, Albus?" Professor McGonagall amüsierte sich zwar köstlich, machte sich aber Sorgen, ob dieser Streit nicht in ein handfestes Duell ausarten würde.

„Minerva, meine Liebe, ehrlich gesagt wundere ich mich, dass sie sich gestern so gut benommen haben. Sie sind erwachsen und werden einen Weg finden, wie sie mehr oder weniger miteinander auskommen. Außerdem amüsiere ich mich gerade köstlich." Mit einem Leuchten in den Augen wandte sich der Schulleiter wieder den beiden Streitenden zu.

„Das gibt's nicht, oder?" Ginny war fassungslos, „Ich meine, die können es nicht mal vor der gesamten Schule lassen, sich anzugiften."

„Ginny, was du als ganze Schule bezeichnest, sind etwa zwanzig Leute, wobei offensichtlich wir die einzigen sind, die gerade nicht Essen in sich reinschlingen und deshalb alles andere vergessen. Und außerdem, ist es doch lustig, oder? Endlich gibt mal jemand Snape kontra."

Ginny wirkte dennoch beunruhigt.

„Sieh mal, Mine, Lupin scheint nicht kontra zu geben, sondern Snape zu belustigen. Der amüsiert sich doch auf Kosten des armen Professor Lupin."

Hermine und Ginny sahen wieder zum Lehrertisch hinauf und verfolgten, wie auch die restlichen Professoren, gespannt, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Als Snape durch die Seitentür trat um zu seinem Platz zu gehen, verfinsterte sich seine Miene sofort und seine Laune, vor seinem morgendlichen Kaffee eh schon miserabel, sank unter den Gefrierpunkt.

„_Wie kann dieser verdammte Flohteppich es wagen, auch zu dieser Zeit zu frühstücken. Kann er nicht, wie alle Schüler in einer halben Stunde kommen? Dann bin ich wieder weg. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich macht ihm das Spaß."_ Er lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und suchte den Tisch nach der Kaffeekanne ab.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

„Mrgn..." brummte Snape.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du heute die Sechste zuerst hast und ich wollte dich bitten, sie mir gesund zu lassen. Ich habe sie nach dir und will mir nicht unbedingt die ganze Stunde anhören, wie gemein du doch bereits am ersten Tag bist. Und bitte, es ist keine Ausrede, dass der erste Schultag ist oder dass da Gryffindors mit drinsitzen oder dass Wochenende war."

Snape hatte inzwischen den Tisch nach der Kaffeekanne abgesucht, die normalerweise direkt neben seinem Platz stand und sie nicht gefunden.

„Lupin, könnten Sie einen Moment ruhig sein und mir dann sagen, wo der Kaffee ist? Sonst sinken die Chancen ihrer Lieblinge gleich um gute zehn Prozent."

„Oh, nun, Kaffee ist ziemlich schädlich, deshalb wurden die Hauselfen gebeten, keinen Kaffee mehr zu machen."

„WAS? Ich habe ewig gebraucht, bis sie den Kaffee exakt genug kochen konnten, sodass ich zufrieden damit bin."

Lupin grinste.

„Nur ein Scherz, Severus, nur ein Scherz, Albus, du kannst die Kanne jetzt enttarnen."

Mit einem Schlenker von Dumbledores Zauberstab erschien die Kaffeekanne an ihrem gewohnten Ort.

„_Rrghhh, du dämlicher Flohbeutel, du wirst es noch bereuen, dich mit Severus Snape angelegt zu haben." _Nach dem ersten Schluck Kaffee ging es ihm gleich viel besser. Sein Gehirn fing an zu arbeiten und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, den Werwolf bloßzustellen.

Lupins Blick war inzwischen über die Halle geschweift und blieb an Hermine und Ginny hängen.

„_Sie sind allein da, ohne Harry und Ron. Wieso? Was ist zwischen den dreien geschehen, dass die Jungs Hermine nicht mehr um sich haben wollen und dass sie so deprimiert ist? Ich muss sie heute fragen, nur wen? Wenn ich Harry oder Ron zu mir rufe, wird es der andere auf jeden Fall erfahren, dass will ich nicht unbedingt. Hermine würde es wahrscheinlich keinem erzählen, aber sie scheint ja auf mich genauso sauer zu sein. Nun ja, erstmal abwarten, was die Stunde heute so bringt."_

Plötzlich wurde ihm ein Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Oh, tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht in ihren Betrachtungen stören." Snape grinste hämisch.

„Welchen Betrachtungen, Snape? Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie schon wieder?"

„Nun, diesmal können Sie es nicht leugnen, dass Sie an Miss Granger interessiert sind, denn Sie starren sie bereits seit einiger Zeit an."

„Quatsch, ich habe insgesamt zu den Gryffindors geschaut und..." Da fiel ihm etwas auf. Hermine saß da, Ginny saß da, aber kein einziger anderer Gryffindor. _„Oh, verdammt."_

„Nun, da sitzen aber nur zwei Personen, oder sind Sie an noch jüngeren wie Ginevra Weasley interessiert?"

„Ich habe lediglich nachgedacht, Snape, und dabei einfach irgendwohin geschaut. Das passiert, wenn man nachdenkt. Aber woher willst du das schon wissen, nicht wahr?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Hündchen. Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn man in seinen Schülerinnen etwas anderes sieht als das was sie sind, Schülerinnen."

„Oh, Snape, du machst dich grade absolut lächerlich. Aber ich bin nicht so wie du, ich muss nicht nachts umherschleichen und alles aus dunklen Ecken heraus beobachten. Ich habe an keiner meiner Schülerinnen ein irgendwie geartetes Interesse."

Snape lächelte gefährlich.

„Du bist also nicht an ihnen interessiert? Du hast kein Interesse daran, dass sie sich verteidigen können gegen dunkle Mächte? Lupin, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir."

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Snape, du hirnlose Fledermaus, Ich habe kein sexuelles Interesse an meinen Schülern. Natürlich bin ich daran interessiert, dass sie soviel wie möglich lernen, damit sie in der Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts bestehen können. Aber ich würde mich niemals an einer Schülerin vergreifen oder so etwas auch nur denken. Du bist...so was von...abartig."

Snape lächelte nur vor sich hin und sagte nichts mehr. Lupin wandte sich wutschnaubend seinem Brötchen zu und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. _„Dieser vermaledeite...Oh, ich könnte ihn umbringen, allein für diese Unterstellung. Ich mache mir Sorgen um drei Freunde von mir, wenn ich sie überhaupt Freunde nennen kann, und er unterstellt mir gleich wieder irgendwelche...Orgghh...Dieser Mistkerl"_

„Sieh mal, Lupin, sie schaut ganz gespannt zu dir."

Lupins Kopf ruckte nach oben und fixierte kurz den Gryffindortisch. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig zu Snape um und presste hervor „Du bist so was von"

„...abartig?" fiel Snape ihm ins Wort „Lupin, das hattest du schon, das wird langweilig. Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie dich fasziniert."

„Nein, verdammt noch mal tut sie nicht. Sie ist meine Schülerin. Ich denke nur nach, ist das etwa verwerflich?"

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, aber worüber denkst du denn dann so angestrengt nach, wenn du nicht einmal merkst, wo du hinschaust?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um unser goldenes Trio." Snapes Interesse war geweckt.

„Wieso das denn, die hingen doch über die Ferien alle im Hauptquartier herum und haben gestört."

„Eben nicht, also doch, schon, aber es waren nur Harry, Ron und Ginny. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollten die beiden Herren Hermine nicht dabeihaben. Und Hermine scheint wegen irgendetwas aus der Fassung zu geraten, sieh sie dir doch an." Hermine hatte inzwischen wieder weggeschaut und beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Frühstück. Gegen seinen Willen verstand Snape, was Lupin meinte. Auch ihm war am vergangenen Abend die Spannung zwischen den drei Freunden aufgefallen.

„Für mich sieht sie aus wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Teenager, der gerade frühstückt. Aber ich gebe zu, dass auch mir das Verhalten von Potter und seinen Freunden seltsam vorkam."

„Genau das meine ich, Severus, und..."

„Lupin, damit du endlich Ruhe gibst, werde ich heute sehen, was ich während meiner Stunde herausbekomme. Zu meinem Unglück muss ich alle drei weiter unterrichten, obwohl sich vielleicht der ein oder andere noch vergiften könnte." Lupin blickte ihn schockiert an, lächelte dann aber.

„Danke, Severus,"

„Lupin, ich mache das nicht, um dir oder deinem Liebling zu helfen. Du musst dich also auch nicht bei mir bedanken. Ich tue das lediglich, damit du mich endlich in Ruhe frühstücken lässt." _„Hat er gerade Liebling gesagt? Oh, dieser schleimige...Na, mal sehen, ob er irgendetwas brauchbares erfährt. Ich zweifle ja dran, bei seiner Feinfühligkeit..."_

Lupin und der Rest der Professoren erhoben sich ebenfalls und gingen zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen.

„Mine, was meinst du, ist mit Harry und Ron los, sie sind immer noch nicht hier. Meinst du, sie haben verschlafen? Dean, Seamus und Neville sind nämlich auch noch nicht da."

„Nein, Ginny, da kommen sie gerade, zwar ziemlich verschlafen, aber immerhin."

„Mooorgen..." Harry setzte sich und gähnte, während er sich ein Brötchen nahm.

Ron setzte sich neben Ginny und schaute Hermine an „Was haben wir denn zuerst, Mine?"

„Nun, ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen. Wir haben Zaubertränke, in inzwischen nur noch 5 Minuten."

„WAS?" Ron verschluckte sich und Harry lies sein Brötchen fallen. „Doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?"

„Doch und Snape ist wahrscheinlich nicht bester Laune. Er hat sich vorhin mit Professor Lupin gestritten."

Harry und Ron schlangen nun ihre Brötchen hinunter, tranken noch schnell einen Schluck und folgten dann Hermine, die bereits aufgestanden und in Richtung Kerker gegangen war.

Als sie vor der Tür zu Zaubertränke standen, hatten Harry und Ron ihre Bücher endlich gefunden. Sie hatten sie sehr weit nach unten in ihre Taschen gelegt und alles mögliche und unmögliche darüber geschmissen in der Hoffnung, die Bücher heute nicht zu brauchen.

Die Kerkertür öffnete sich und ein finster blickender Professor Snape hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

Hermine setzte sich in eine der hinteren Reihen, Ron und Harry an ihrer rechten Seite.

„_Soweit alles normal. Von wegen Probleme, Lupin, die beiden wollten wahrscheinlich einfach einen drauf machen und dass Miss Granger da hinderlich ist, verstehe ich durchaus."_

Als alle eingetreten waren, schritt Snape nach vorn und hielt eine kleine Einführungsrede.

„Sie haben diesen Kurs als einen ihrer UTZ-Kurse gewählt und ich hoffe, Sie haben es nicht aus Spaß getan. Dieser Kurs wird hart und noch nie in all meinen Lehrjahren blieben alle bis zum Ende dabei. Strengen Sie sich also an, außer Sie wollen sofort gehen, dann ist ihnen der Ausgang bekannt. Nun denn, heute werden wir einen Trank brauen, von dem hoffentlich mehr als nur Miss Granger gehört haben. Es handelt sich um Cecla-Gift, nicht tödlich, aber sehr schmerzhaft. Die Rezeptur finden Sie an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an."

Hermine blickte zur Tafel und las zuerst das ganze Rezept und das war gut so, denn auch hier fand sie viele Formulierungen, die zu spät kamen. Oder war es Absicht? Sie war sich sicher, dass dies Snapes persönliche Rezeptur war, denn sie wich von der im Buch vorgeschriebenen ab, also hatte er es absichtlich als Hürde eingebaut.

Bereits nach den ersten vier Zeilen kam eine solche Falle. Man solle 3 Tropfen Fledermausblut in den Kessel geben, nachdem man ja bereits das Fledermausblut mit den Käferaugen vermengt hat.

„_Mal schauen, wie viele die erste Hürde nehmen."_

Etwas mehr als ein Drittel schaffte es. Der Rest hatte nun einen roten, statt einen klaren Zaubertrank und versuchte zu retten, was noch gerettet werden konnte. Harry hatte es durch schieres Glück geschafft, da er den Satz zuende gelesen hatte und nicht nur die Anweisung. Ron jedoch hatte nicht soviel Glück. Er hatte bereits früher einen Fehler gemacht und sein Zaubertrank begann nun, grüne übelriechende Blasen zu werfen. Snape, der wie immer alle Kessel beobachtete, schaute alarmiert in ihre Richtung als er die erste Blase platzen hörte. Hermine sah kurz zu ihm und sah sein schockiertes Gesicht. _„Er hat tatsächlich Angst, oder? Fürchtet er tatsächlich, dass einem von uns etwas passieren könnte?"_ Snape blickte zu ihr und im gleichen Moment stupste Ron sie von der Seite an.

„Du, Mine, kannst du mir bitte helfen, wenigstens die Blasen müssen weg, dann hab ich ihn genauso versaut wie die anderen, bitte, bitte, hilf mir." Hermine blickte immer noch zu Snape, der nun wieder zu ihr sah, da er scheinbar die geflüsterte Unterhaltung gehört hatte. In Hermines Kopf hallten Rons Worte wieder und vermischten sich mit ihren Gedanken _„Kannst du mir bitte helfen... ich brauche Hilfe...wir wollen auch mal etwas ohne Hermine machen...Hermine würde doch eh nur über ihren Büchern und ihrer Lernerei sitzen..."_ Eine gewaltige Wut baute sich in ihr auf, obwohl Hermine versuchte, sie zurückzudrängen.

„Hermine, bitte, Hilfe, schnell, du kannst das doch, bitte, hilf mir, Snape schaut schon hier rüber, bitte, mach hin." _„Sie brauchen mich nur, wenn ich ihnen helfen soll, sie brauchen mich nur als Gehirn, nicht als Freund. Ich bin der Berater, der ihnen ab und an ein wenig Gehirn einflößt. Ich bin für sie völlig nutzlos, außer sie brauchen Hausaufgaben oder müssen gerettet werden." _Hermine wurde immer wütender, versuchte aber alles, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und nicht auf ihre Gedanken zu hören. Ein drittes Mal stupste Ron sie an, nun heftiger. Snape schaute immer noch zu den dreien und fixierte nun den rothaarigen Jungen. Der Trank, den Weasley zusammengemischt hatte, war nicht gefährlich, doch er war gespannt, ob Miss Granger den Jungs erneut zu Hilfe eilen würde oder ob Lupin tatsächlich richtig lag und es Probleme zwischen den dreien gab. Als der Weasley sie das zweite Mal anstieß, blickte Snape zu ihr. _„Ihre Augen sind kastanienbraun."_ dachte er. Bestimmt ist Weasley nur in sie verliebt und weiß nicht, wie er es anstellen soll.

„Hermine, hilf mir doch bitte...die alte Fledermaus kommt bestimmt gleich rüber, er schaut schon ganz seltsam...bitte, Hermine, schnell...mach endlich was, sonst komm ich hier nicht mehr lebend raus..."

‚_So, das reicht, jetzt kann ich definitiv einschreiten, sie haben jetzt das dritte Mal hintereinander den Unterricht gestört UND Weasley hat seinen Trank versaut. Das ist Grund genug für einen saftigen Punktabzug und vielleicht eine Strafarbeit. Also dann... Was ist das denn?' _Snape stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Miss Granger hatte ihn immer noch fixiert, doch sie sah mehr durch ihn hindurch, wie er nun merkte. Was ihn allerdings wirklich stutzen lies, waren ihre Augen. Vorher kastanienbraun, schienen sie jetzt dunkler zu sein, beinahe schwarz. Snape schritt nun langsam auf die drei Freunde zu und konnte sehen, wie Weasley sich erneut zu Miss Granger beugte. Erfreulicherweise war er bereits so nah an der Tischgruppe, dass er auch hören konnte, was die Schüler vor ihm sich zuflüsterten.

„Na super, danke, Hermine, klasse, warum hast du mir nicht geholfen, ich dachte, Freunde sind dazu da, um sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen? Toll gemacht, wirklich. Herzlichen Dank."

„_Ist dieser Junge denn wahnsinnig, er muss doch merken, dass sie ihm nicht zuhört."_ Snape sah erneut zu Hermine und traute seinen Augen kaum. Ihre waren beinahe schwarz und sie schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten. Aber das musste Einbildung sein. War sie etwa auf ihn dermaßen wütend? Immer noch schaute sie ihm in die Augen, womit geklärt war, dass sie nicht ins Leere, sondern ganz bewusst ihn angeschaut hatte.

Hermine hingegen merkte nichts von der Veränderung in ihren Augen.

„_Das reicht...er ist zu weit gegangen...Jetzt gibt er mir die Schuld an dem Trank, den er versaut hat? Ganz klasse...Nein...Das reicht, Ronald Weasley, du bist zu weit gegangen."_

Snape war noch nicht ganz bei ihnen als Hermine sich ganz langsam zu Ron umdrehte.

„Ach, du merkst wieder was, ja? Hast wohl den Kerkerbewohner lange genug angestarrt? Danke für den vermasselten Trank. Echt super, wie viel dir Gryffindor bedeutet, wirklich. Du weißt doch, dass wir massenhaft Punkte verlieren und das nur, weil du mir nicht geholfen hast."

Snape war inzwischen hinter sie getreten und hatte alles mitgehört, was Ron gesagt hatte. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu Ron zusammenzustauchen.

Hermine lies ihren Freund aussprechen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und senkte dann alle Barrikaden gegen ihre Wut, ihre Augen funkelten und sie schrie Ron zusammen.

„Ronald Weasley! Hast du gerade tatsächlich mir die Schuld an deinem verkorksten Zaubertrank gegeben? Hast du gerade tatsächlich mir vorgeworfen mich nicht um Gryffindor zu scheren? Wolltest du gerade mal wieder Hilfe von mir erbetteln? Hast du mir gerade vorgeworfen, keine gute Freundin zu sein? MIR?" Ron war völlig perplex und wollte etwas sagen doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Es tat gut sich einmal so abzureagieren. Alle im Kerker starrten zu den Gryffindors.

„Erinnern wir uns doch mal an alles, was gewesen ist, Ron. In der ersten Klasse, wer war der erste, der über die muggelstämmige Streberin mit den großen Schneidezähnen gelacht hat? Wer ist nachts durch die Schule gestreift, weil er der Sekundant bei einem Duell war? Wer wusste nicht, wie er Filch entkommen sollte? Wer hat sich von Norbert beißen lassen und eine Entdeckung riskiert? Wer wäre beinahe von den Teufelsschlingen erwürgt worden? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst DU das." „A-A-Aber Hermine, dass" „Halt endlich den Mund, halt einmal in deinem Leben den Mund. Lass uns weiter machen. Wer hat geglaubt, dass Harry von einem Grimm verfolgt wird? Wer wollte von Viktor Krum ein Autogramm? Wer war dann stinkig, weil sich jemand mit dem Feind verbrüdert hat? Wer hat seiner Krumfigur den Arm abgerissen, weil ihm seine Tanzpartnerin nicht recht war? Wer will sich immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den Kampf werfen ohne nachzudenken? Dass warst alles DU!" Ron sank inzwischen immer weiter in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Und nun, nur mal so als Gegensatz. Wer hat dich in Zauberkunst davor bewahrt, jemandem das Auge mit wildem Rumgefuchtel auszustechen? ICH! Wer wollte euch aufhalten als ihr zu einem Duell gehen wolltet? ICH! Wer konnte die Tür öffnen, durch die wir uns vor Filch verstecken konnten? ICH! Wer hat entdeckt, dass Fluffy auf einer Falltür steht? ICH! Wer hat die Schuld an dem Troll im Mädchenklo auf sich genommen und euch damit gedeckt? ICH! Wer hat herausgefunden, was Fluffy bewachte? ICH! Wer ist mit Harry auf den Nordturm gestiegen um Norbert Charlie zu geben? ICH! Wer wusste vom Schwachpunkt der Teufelsschlinge? ICH! Wer hat das Rätsel von Professor Snape gelöst? ICH! Wer hat euch immer wieder gesagt, dass Professor Snape unschuldig ist? ICH! Wer hat Zaubertrankzutaten gestohlen und damit eine Ermordung durch Professor Snape riskiert? ICH! Wer hat euch den Vielsafttrank gebraut? ICH! Wer hat euch immer wieder gesagt, dass Malfoy nicht der Erbe Slytherins ist? ICH! Wer hat herausgefunden, was das Monster in der Kammer ist? ICH! Wer hat herausgefunden, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist? ICH! Wer konnte mit dem Zeitumkehrer mehr als einem Unschuldigen das Leben retten? ICH! Wer hat während des gesamten Trimagischen Turniers zu Harry gestanden? ICH! Wer hat mit ihm den Aufrufezauber geübt? ICH! Wer hat die DA ins Leben gerufen? ICH! Wer hat sich die Münzkommunikation ausgedacht? ICH! Und abschließend, WER HAT EUCH IMMER WIEDER DIE HAUSAUFGABEN GEMACHT ODER SIE KORRIGIERT? ICH! Und du wirfst mir vor, nichts auf unsere Freundschaft zu geben? Du, der du mit Harry und Ginny wunderbare Ferien hattest? Ihr, die mich nicht dabei haben wolltet? Die davon ausgehen, dass man mit mir keinen Spaß haben kann? Die davon ausgehen, dass ich nur über meinen Büchern gehockt und gelernt hätte? Die sich nicht einmal ansatzweise für meine Ferien interessiert haben? Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ich in den Ferien durchgemacht habe. Oh, wie gerne wollte ich euch alles erzählen, aber ihr habt mir nicht mehr geschrieben. Fünf Pergamentrollen hatte ich am Ende der Ferien voll geschrieben, FÜNF, aber keine einzige Eule kam. Wir haben vergessen dir zu schreiben, es war soviel los, wir mussten ein Haus von Doxis reinigen. Stimmt, darüber vergisst man schon mal eine Freundin. Natürlich, ist auch völlig verständlich, Hermine ist ja immer da, wenn man was für die Schule braucht, oder einen kühlen Kopf, der die waghalsigen Abenteuer organisiert und ermöglicht. Man kann sie ja benutzen und dann wieder weglegen wie ein Lexikon. Und wisst ihr was, Harry, Ron, ich hab darauf keinen Bock mehr, ich will nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Lust mehr jeden Abend von jemandem belagert zu werden und ihm etwas beizubringen, ich habe keine Lust mehr mir eure ewigen Weibergeschichten anzuhören und ich habe keine Lust mehr, euch Verstand in die Schädel zu prügeln."

Ron und Harry starrten sie völlig verängstigt an und verstanden scheinbar die Welt nicht mehr. Der Rest der Klasse saß völlig verdattert da und alle warteten darauf, wie viel Hermine noch von ihrer Freundschaft offenbaren würde. Doch sie wollte ihre Wut nicht weiter auf Ron und Harry richten. Sie hatte schließlich noch einen Zaubertrank zu vollenden und wollte eine Bestnote. Sollten die anderen doch schlechte Noten kriegen, wenn sie sich ablenken lassen, ist das ihr Problem? Nein. Sie funkelte Ron und Harry noch einmal wütend an – die beiden wurden in ihren Stühlen noch kleiner – und drehte sich dann abrupt zu ihrem Kessel um. Sie las schnell die nächsten Zeilen und schnitt ihre Zutaten weiter klein, vermengte sie, gab sie in den Kessel und freute sich über die kleinen Hürden, die Professor Snape eingebaut hatte. Die ganze Klasse fing an zu tuscheln, was dieser Ausbruch der Vertrauensschülerin zu bedeuten hatte. Harry und Ron beschäftigten sich nun mit dem, was Hermine in den Ferien passiert sein kann.

„Ich mein, es kann nicht großartig schlimm gewesen sein, oder? Sonst hätte sie es wenigstens Ginny gesagt. Und ich mein, wir hatten tolle Ferien, ja, aber du hast sie doch gestern gefragt, wie ihre Ferien waren, oder?"

„Ja, hab ich und da meinte sie_schön_. Woher sollen wir denn ahnen, dass unsre beste Freundin uns seit neuestem anlügt?" Harry und Ron redeten immer weiter und merkten nicht, dass Hermine jedes Wort mithören konnte.

Wie der Rest der Klasse schienen sie völlig vergessen zu haben, wo sie waren. Die anderen Löwen unterhielten sich über die bisher unbekannten Abenteuer von Harry und Ron, na ja, und scheinbar Hermine. Die Slytherins hingegen diskutierten über das Verhalten des goldenen Trios.

Hermine arbeitete verbissen an ihrem Trank weiter und schaffte es geradeso ihn fertig zu bringen. Snape hatte sich während der allgemeinen Unaufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn begeben, wo er nun darauf wartete, die Probenflaschen zu bekommen.

Als es zum Stundenende läutete, sahen sich die Schüler überrascht um und realisierten, was sie gerade getan hatten. Sie standen alle bei Anweisung 4 oder 5 und hatten nicht weitergearbeitet, abgelenkt durch Hermines Ausbruch und den darauffolgenden Diskussionen.

„Nun," Snapes Stimme schnitt durch den Raum wie ein Peitschenknall „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir nun ein Probefläschchen ihres Tranks abgeben könnten und das bitte heute noch." Alle schauten ihn nur ungläubig an und blieben sitzen. Nur Hermine nahm eine kleine Phiole mit einer Probe ihres Tranks, verkorkte sie, schrieb ihren Namen darauf und stand beschwingt auf. Sie stellte sie auf Snapes Pult, der den Trank interessiert musterte. _„Sie scheint es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben. Trotz dieser...Unterbrechung hat sie ihn fertig gestellt. Nun, mal sehen, wie weit die anderen gekommen sind."_

„Würden Sie alle nun bitte dem Beispiel von Miss Granger folgen und mir eine Probeflasche abgeben? Und zwar jetzt!" fauchte Snape.

Eilig stand der Rest der Klasse auf und brachte Probeflaschen nach vorn, wobei ein großer Teil rot schillerte und ein Trank immer noch grüne Blasen warf.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt und wartete nun auf das Ende der Stunde. „Sie schreiben mir alle mindestens drei Rollen Pergament über die Zutaten des Cecla-Gift und deren Eigenschaften, sowie über die Änderungen am ursprünglichen Trank, bis zur nächsten Stunde. Und ich wäre froh, wenn es ihnen möglich wäre, die Meister der Tränke mit ihren richtigen Namen zu benennen und nicht unter den Pseudonymen, die sie sich gaben."

„_Nein, Ron, natürlich waren meine Ferien nicht großartig schlimm...Die Ferien selbst nicht...Es ist nur jetzt schrecklich...verdammt, ich bin eine Waise geworden, ich habe keine Eltern mehr und ihr denkt, dass ich mir vielleicht einen Sonnenbrand geholt habe? Herzlichen Dank...Natürlich, sich von einer Doxy beißen lassen ist viel grausamer, ich versteh schon. Und ihr seid meine Freunde? Interessant, da hat wahrscheinlich Lupin schon mehr bemerkt als ihr, sogar Snape ist feinfühliger als ihr Idioten...Aber was soll's sie haben ja recht...Ich habe nichts gesagt, ich habe gerade jemanden in Professor Snapes Unterricht angebrüllt. Oh, mein Gott, wie viele Punkte wird er jetzt am Ende abziehen? Wahrscheinlich an die fünfhundert. Damit wäre Gryffindor im Minus und das muss man erstmal schaffen. Und ich bin schuld...Ron hat Recht, ich schere mich nicht um mein Haus...Ich schere mich um niemanden...Oder? Meine Eltern...was machen sie jetzt? Sind sie glücklich? Ich wüsste es gerne, aber ich darf ihnen nicht schreiben und keiner darf es erfahren...Niemals..."_

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken bemerkte Hermine nur nebenbei, dass alle um sie herum einpackten.

Sehr langsam griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, packte das Buch weg und räumte ihre Trankzutaten auf. Anschließend reinigte sie ihre Messer und packte alles ordentlich ein. Snape saß unterdessen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und begutachtete die ersten Phiolen. Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück und schaute sich im Raum um. Nur noch Miss Granger war da und räumte wie nach jeder Stunde ihre Sachen ordentlich weg, auf den anderen Tischen waren Trankzutaten und dreckige Messer liegen geblieben.

„_Also wieder einmal aufräumen, da diese Klasse es scheinbar niemals lernen wird..."_

Er lief durch den Klassenraum und reinigte oder entsorgte alles mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs. Als er am Tisch von Ron angekommen war, sah Hermine überrascht zu ihm auf.

Snape reinigte gerade mit einem Schnauben Rons Kessel, dessen Inhalt immer noch übelriechende Blasen warf. Als letzten Tisch reinigte Snape den Harrys, _„Kann dieser verfluchte Potter nicht einmal seinen Tisch aufräumen? Ist es zuviel verlangt mit dem Zauberstab ganz kurz den Zaubertrank zu entsorgen? Für eine Berühmtheit wie ihn scheinbar schon. Na, diese Klasse kann sich von mir etwas anhören, das gibt Punktabzug, auch bei meinen Schlangen."_ und ging dann zu seinem Pult zurück, auf welchem sich die Probeflaschen stapelten. Als er die vielen roten Flaschen sah, murmelte er „Warum tue ich mir das überhaupt an?"

„Verzeihung, Professor Snape?" Er drehte sich rum und sah seine Schülerin an. Leicht genervt fragte er sie, was denn noch wäre. „Nun, ich, ähm" „Drücken Sie sich bitte etwas klarer aus, Miss Granger." „Oh, ja, Verzeihung. Nun, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir vielleicht sagen könnten, wie ich mir selbst Erinnerungen für ein Denkarium entnehmen kann?" Was auch immer Professor Snape erwartet hatte, das war es sicher nicht. „Ein Denkarium, Miss Granger?" Sie nickte nur stumm. „Nun, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Sie denken fest an eine Erinnerung oder einen bestimmten Zeitraum, dann führen Sie ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und ziehen ihn langsam weg. Dann sollte sich ein silberner Faden an der Spitze befinden. Nichts leichter als das." Konzentriert hatte Hermine ihrem Professor zugehört und dachte nun kurz nach. „Professor? Könnten Sie einen ersten Versuch bitte beaufsichtigen? Ich beeil mich auch." Sie hatte schnell geredet, da Snape inzwischen wieder ausgesprochen mürrisch schien. Genervt stimmte er zu.

Hermine nahm aus ihrer Schultasche zwei Phiolen. Die prall gefüllte Tasche quittierte Snape lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Phiolen mit silbrigen Fäden gefüllt und tauchte nun, nach einem unsicheren Blick zu Snape, in eine dieser Erinnerungen.

Mehrere Minuten wartete Snape und hing seinen Gedanken nach. _‚Nun, offensichtlich ist das Goldene Trio zerstritten. Ich bewundere irgendwie Miss Grangers Mut, es war definitiv nötig, dass den Jungen mal jemand die Grenzen zeigte.'_

Als Hermine wieder aus der Erinnerung auftauchte, war keine einzige Emotion auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Nur für einen winzigen Moment dachte Snape, etwas wie Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen. _‚Was zur Hölle ist ihr denn passiert? Was hat sie in ihrer Erinnerung mit angesehen?'_

Hermine nahm die Phiolen und beschriftete beide, während Snape sie völlig verwirrt beobachtete.

Zur gleichen Zeit warf sich eine dunkle Gestalt in der Eingangshalle einen Tarnumhang über. Hogwarts würde eine Überraschung erleben, und was für eine...

Fred und Georg, die bei dem jetzt Unsichtbaren standen, drückten ihm unauffällig eine Rauchbombe, eine Muggelerfindung, in die unsichtbare Hand und gingen dann Richtung Flügeltüren.

Die beiden betraten die Halle unter großem Hallo, informierten kurz Dumbledore über ihre Show und setzten sich dann zu den Gryffindors. Voldemort war ihnen unsichtbar gefolgt und stellte sich in die Mitte der Halle. Er warf die Rauchkapsel auf den Boden, es gab einen riesigen Knall und schwarzer Rauch hüllte ihn ein, sodass er unbemerkt den Tarnumhang verstauen konnte.

Voldemort sah sich in der Halle um und lachte höhnisch.

In den Kerkern sahen sowohl Hermine als auch Snape erschrocken zur Decke, da ein lauter Knall durch das Schloss hallte, und rannten Richtung große Halle. In der Eingangshalle angekommen hörten sie bereits das höhnische Lachen. Snape überkam dabei eine dunkle Vorahnung, denn er kannte dieses Gelächter nur zu genau. Aber er konnte doch nicht tatsächlich mitten in Hogwarts sein, oder?

Hermine war ein wenig schneller als er gewesen, blieb jedoch abrupt an der gewaltigen Tür stehen und starrte entsetzt in die Halle. Snape kam neben ihr zum halten und erstarrte ebenfalls.

‚_Nein, er kann nicht hier sein, das kann nicht möglich sein. Nicht er.'_

Voldemort drehte sich unterdessen zur Tür und sah Hermine und Snape kalt lächelnd an. „Was haben wir denn da? Eine Schlammblüterin? Das trifft sich aber gut." Höhnisch grinsend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch gegen Hermine.

Diese war zu geschockt um sich zu wehren.

* * *

Button drücken, Button drücken, Button drücken ;) 


	3. Ein Abend bei den Löwen

Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling, von mir stammt lediglich die Idee für diese Geschichte.

* * *

- Ein Abend bei den Löwen -

Professor Snape erkannte den Fluch, konnte sich aber in der knappen Zeit nicht mehr an den Gegenzauber erinnern. So tat er das einzige, was in dieser Situation richtig schien.

Er packte Hermines Handgelenk und trat mit einem großen Schritt vor sie. Damit würde seine Rolle als Spion zwar völlig auffliegen, allerdings war sie das wahrscheinlich bereits, denn ER stand ja mitten in der großen Halle und schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

Für Snape lief die Zeit seltsam langsam ab. Er sah den Fluch auf sich zurasen und trotzdem schien er nur auf ihn zuzukriechen. Snape konnte nicht ausweichen und trotzdem floss die Zeit zäh dahin, als hätte jemand an der Zeit herumgespielt. _‚Ist es das Gefühl, wenn das Leben an einem vorbeizieht? Was werde ich wohl sehen?' _Und in diesem Moment realisierte Severus Snape, was er niemals zugegeben hätte. Er hatte in seinem Leben eigentlich nichts erreicht, zumindest nichts von dem, was er mal als Lebensziele gehabt hatte.

Der Fluch traf ihn und er sackte zusammen. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn, obwohl er eigentlich nur sehr schwach sein sollte bei diesem Fluch. Scheinbar eine Extraportion für den Verräter.

Voldemort drehte sich wieder von Hermine und Snape weg, der weiter unter dem Fluch lag.

Der dunkle Lord erzählte und erzählte, bis es schließlich einen lauten Knall gab und ein großes, quietsche buntes Banner über ihm schwebte.

„WER FÜRCHTET NOCH DU-WEIßT-SCHON-WER? ES GIBT DOCH JETZT DU-SCHEIßT-NIE-MEHR! EXKLUSIV BEI WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE! IN DER WINKELGASSE UND DEMNÄCHST AUCH IN HOGSMEADE!"

Mit einem weiteren Knall verschwand Voldemort und ein grinsender Harry stand in der großen Halle. Dumbledore begann als erster zu lachen und klatschte begeistert als sich Harry und die beiden Weasleys verbeugten.

Hermine stand noch völlig unter Schock und war verwirrt. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich Harry gewesen sein, der da einen Schmerzfluch gegen sie geschickt hatte? Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass Snape ja immer noch unter dem Fluch lag und löste diesen schnell von ihrem Professor.

Er blieb noch kurz liegen und stand dann abrupt auf. Oh nein, Severus Snape würde nicht als Feigling sterben, er würde sich dem dunklen Lord mutig entgegen stellen. _‚Du meine Güte, seit wann bin ich so...so gryffindor?'_ Doch als er sich umsah, war da kein Voldemort mehr, nur Potter, der im Umhang des Lords in der Halle stand.

Inzwischen lachte die ganze Halle über Snapes Verwirrung. Scheinbar hatte er noch nie etwas von dem Wort „Spaß" gehört.

Hermine war inzwischen wieder bei klarem Verstand, wenn man „stinksauer" als „klar denken" bezeichnen kann. Harry hatte einen Schmerzfluch gegen sie geschickt und er hat ihn nicht wieder entfernt, nachdem er getroffen hatte.

Professor Snape hatte inzwischen verstanden, was scheinbar geschehen war, warf einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick in die große Halle und stürmte hinaus zu seinen Kerkern.

Hermine war nun erst richtig sauer. Sie brüllte Harry an, wie er es wagen könne, sie anzugreifen, wie er es wagen könne, hier etwas gefährliches so ins lächerliche zu ziehen und die Gefahr nicht ernst zu nehmen und wie er es abschließend wagen könne, einen Lehrer unter einem Schmerzfluch zu lassen.

Harry selbst stand da und schaute irritiert zu seiner ehemals besten Freundin. _‚Was zur Hölle ist ihr Problem? Es war doch nur ein Spaß, ein Werbegag.'_

Dumbledore stand auf und bemerkte, dass es sich um einen Unfall handelte und bedankte sich für die glänzende Unterhaltung und die sehr gelungene Vorstellung Tom Riddles.

Lupin saß am Lehrertisch und war wieder einmal tief in Gedanken versunken.

‚Was ist nur mit ihnen los? Erst sind sie sauer aufeinander, jetzt greifen sie sich gegenseitig an. Was ist nur mit diesen dreien passiert?'

Hermine stürmte aus der großen Halle, viel zu wütend um sich noch weiter mit _‚diesen Idioten'_ abzugeben. Als sie in der Eingangshalle stehen blieb, ordnete sie erstmal ihre Gedanken. Da viel es ihr wieder ein. _‚Die Erinnerungen. Oh verdammt, die liegen sicher noch bei Snape. Er wird bestimmt nicht über Besuch begeistert sein. Aber die sind zu wichtig als das ich sie liegen lassen könnte, schon gar nicht bei einem Lehrer, und erst recht nicht bei diesem speziellen Exemplar.'_

So ging sie so schnell es ihr möglich war ohne zu rennen in die Kerker, auf dem Weg immer unsicherer werdend. Wollte sie einem wütenden und wahrscheinlich in seinem Stolz verletzten Snape begegnen? _‚NEIN!'_

Zitternd hob sie ihre Hand, klopfte an der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und trat ein. An seinem Schreibtisch saß Professor Snape und blickte stumm auf die Tränke vor ihm. „Professor, Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur die Phiolen holen." Der Tränkelehrer sah seine Schülerin nicht an und Hermine drehte sich verwirrt mit den Flaschen in der Hand zur Tür. „Wussten Sie von diesem Scherz, Miss Granger? Hat es ihnen gefallen, wie sich ihr Professor in die Bahn des Fluches gestellt hat? Haben Sie auch mit der ganzen Halle gelacht, dass er auf so eine Show hereingefallen ist?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und seine Augen funkelten bösartig. Hermine war einen Moment völlig verwirrt von seinen Fragen, fasste sich allerdings schnell wieder. „Professor, ich dachte auch, dass der dunkle Lord in der großen Halle ist, falls sie das meinen. Bitte, Sir, ich...ich wusste nichts von dieser...na ja...Show." Snape sah sie noch einen Moment scharf an, ließ dann jedoch den Kopf wieder sinken. „Hatten Sie schon einmal Todesangst, Miss Granger?" Hermine hörte gespannt Snape zu, der bereits weitersprach. „Ich dachte, ER hätte mich entdeckt, ich dachte, der dunkle Lord hätte mich als Spion enttarnt." Er sprach einfach weiter und seine Schülerin lauschte stumm. ‚_Sag jetzt nichts, Mine, halt deine Zunge im Zaum und deinen Mund geschlossen.' _Als Severus Snape geendet hatte, wagte Hermine es erstmals wieder, zu sprechen. Sie war immer noch völlig verwirrt von dem Vertrauen, das Snape ihr auf einmal entgegen brachte, obwohl sich doch eigentlich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. „Professor?" Sie wusste, dass es ein gewaltiger Schritt wäre, aber sie musste sich jemandem anvertrauen. Bereits in der vergangenen Zeit hatte sie Dinge erlebt, die sie einfach nicht länger für sich behalten wollte. Sollte ausgerechnet der sonst so unnahbare Zaubertränkeprofessor ihre Vertrauensperson sein? Konnte sie es wagen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen?_ ‚Na klar, immer vertrau dich Snape an. HALLO? Bin ich noch ganz dicht? Der wird mich in der Luft zerreißen, nachdem er mich vor der gesamten Schule zum Gespött gemacht hat'_ Aber andererseits hatte Snape sich ihr gerade anvertraut und sie wusste, woher auch immer, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Er würde mit keinem anderen Lehrer oder gar Schüler darüber sprechen, so hoffte sie zumindest. Nun, selbst wenn ihr Professor sie erwürgen würde, aus Fehlern wird man ja bekanntlich klüger.

„Professor?" Er sah sie an, als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass Hermine noch im Raum war und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich unheilverkündend. ‚_Nur nicht zögern, er hört mir wenigstens zu und zerpflückt mich erst danach. Hoff ich...' _„Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Sie noch einmal stören muss. Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, Sir..." Ein unheilvolles Knurren machte deutlich, dass sie sich beeilen musste. „Ich, Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob ich meine Erinnerungen...also...ihnen anvertrauen kann? Ich, Ich muss es jemandem zeigen und ich...ich glaube, dass Sie meine Vergangenheit nicht gegen mich nutzen würden." Snape hob eine Augenbraue „Und warum vertrauen Sie sich nicht ihren beiden kleinen Freunden an?" Er schnaubte verächtlich „Potter und Weasley?" ‚_Moment, die haben sich doch scheinbar zerstritten, oder.'_

„Ich..äh..." ‚_Dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem Miss Ich-weiß-immer-eine-Antwort Granger einmal stottert. Merlin, das ist zu schön.'_ „Ich...ich glaube einfach, dass ich ihnen mehr vertrauen kann als denen, Sir. Ich glaube, Ich glaube, dass Sie sehr viel vertrauensvoller mit persönlichen Dingen umgehen können als meine sogenannten Freunde. Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Offenheit, ziehen Sie mir ruhig alle Punkte von Gryffindor ab, ich habe nicht mehr viel zu verlieren." ‚_Hab ich das grade wirklich gesagt? Interessante Vorstellung, hat schon mal ein Haus Minuspunkte gehabt?_' Hermine machte sich auf die größte Abfuhr ihres Lebens gefasst, Snape hingegen saß äußerlich völlig ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie an. Hermine fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, als würde Snape sie mit seinen Augen durchleuchten. ‚_Hat sie grade wirklich gesagt, dass sie mir vertrauen will? MIR? Sie glaubt, dass ich vertrauensvoll mit persönlichen Dingen umgehen kann? Wie einsam ist sie, wenn sie mit persönlichen Problemen zu mir kommt?'_

„Wenn es ihr innigster Wunsch ist, Miss Granger, und ich dann meine Ruhe habe, dann werde ich ihrer Bitte nachkommen. Würden Sie dann bitte die Kerker verlassen, ich denke, Sie haben demnächst Unterricht und ich könnte mir die Sache mit dem Punktabzug noch überlegen." Unsicher legte Hermine die beiden Phiolen auf den Schreibtisch ihres Professors und verließ nun so schnell sie konnte die Kerker. Wenn sie nicht mehr in Hörweite war, konnte Snape ihr auch keine Punkte mehr abziehen. Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konnte sie auch ihre Wut über Harry und Ron wieder begrüßen. Als bereits fast alle Schüler da waren, ließ Professor Lupin sie ins Klassenzimmer und sie suchten sich alle Plätze weit vorne, denn sie wussten, dass Lupins Unterricht alles andere als langweilig war. Ihr Lehrer schritt zum Pult und stellte seine Tasche ab, dann wartete er bis alle einen Platz gefunden hatten. ‚_Mhh, Harry und Ron sitzen nicht mit Hermine zusammen? Was ist denn da passiert? Vielleicht irgendwas in Zaubertränke? Ne, da traut sich keiner was zu machen. Aber was ist nur los mit den dreien? War das etwa nur diese komische Show in der großen Halle?'_ Lupin ließ aus seinem Zauberstab Funken schießen und sofort versank die Klasse in gespanntes Schweigen. „Nun, heute wollen wir uns mit den Schildzaubern beschäftigen. Da ihr diese ja bereits gelernt habt, wird das heute mehr eine Wiederholungsstunde. Also, Zauberstäbe raus und auf mein Kommando geht's los." Sofort sprangen die Schüler auf und verteilten sich im Klassenzimmer. „Und los!" Lupin beobachtete aufmerksam seine Klasse. Einige hatten den Schildzauber bereits beim ersten Versuch geschafft, darunter auch Harry und Hermine. Nach einer Stunde hatten fast alle den Zauber gemeistert, auch wenn viele Schilde mit einem gut gezielten Fluch zerbrachen. Nur wenige Schüler, zu Lupins großer Verwunderung auch Ron, konnten gar keinen Schild erschaffen. Dem Rothaarigen war anzusehen, wie ihn das wurmte, zu allem Übel stand er auch noch in Hermines Nähe, die immer wieder ihren Schild beschwor und dabei glücklich lächelte.

‚_Na warte, dir wird das lächeln noch vergehen, du verräterisches, wertloses Stück Dreck!'_

Ron drehte sich zu Parvati und Lavender um und ließ sich über die Braunhaarige aus. Er achtete jedoch darauf, leise genug zu sprechen, sodass Lupin nichts davon mitbekam. Hermine hingegen konnte, wie es wohl auch Rons Absicht war, jedes Wort verstehen. „Oh, seht sie euch an, die kleine Muggelstreberin. Ist sie nicht niedlich mit ihrem kleinen Schild. Als ob der einem richtigen Fluch standhalten würde." Parvati, welche die Klassenbeste seit dem ersten Jahr nicht mochte, sprang sofort darauf an: „Aber Ron, sieh doch, sie ist so glücklich, lassen wir ihr die Illusion, stark zu sein. Sie brauch das. Vielleicht will sie sich nur davon ablenken, dass sie keine Freunde hat und alle sie verabscheuen." „Oder," setzte Lavender ein „sie träumt von einem geheimen Freund, der ihr den Zauber beibrachte?" „Freund? In einer Beziehung soll doch das Mädchen der schönere Teil sein, soll der arme Typ wie Snape aussehen?" Ron schüttelte bei seinen Worten angewidert den Kopf.

Lupin sah die Klasse gespannt an, die immer noch fleißig übte. „Nun, ich würde sagen, die von euch, die ihren Schild bereits sicher beschwören können, dürfen sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Ihr müsst allerdings im Raum bleiben und stört die anderen nicht zu sehr." Bei seinen letzten Worten zwinkerte er Harry zu, der nur zurückgrinste und „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" unter seinem Tisch hervorholte. Hermine war genauso froh wie die anderen über die freie Zeit und zog ein silberbedrucktes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Vierzig Galleonen hatte sie für die Sonderausgabe von „Gifte und Gegengifte" bezahlt. Dieses Buch enthielt die Rezepturen aller bekannter Gifte und deren Gegengifte, außerdem eine Erklärung aller Zutaten und ihrer Fundorte, sowie Kommentare und Hinweise von und über Zaubertrankmeister. Bei vielen Rezepturen waren auch Zweitrezepturen angegeben, wie ein Meister den Trank geändert hatte um ihn schneller herzustellen oder wirksamer zu machen. Hermine hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, das Buch zu lesen, da sie es vor wenigen Tagen erst gekauft hatte und die Schulbücher wichtiger waren. Als sie nun das Verzeichnis durchsah, fiel ihr Blick auf das Cecla-Gift. Sie schlug schnell die Seite auf und erstarrte als sie die einleitenden Stichworte las. Dort hieß es:

Cecla-Gift

Verursacht beim Benutzer starke Schmerzen

Entwickler/-in: Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke

Entwickler/-in der Abwandlungen: Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke

Entwickler/-in des Gegengifts: Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke

‚_Das erklärt seine Faszination für diesen Trank. Mal sehen, wie viele den Entwickler des Tranks finden, die sind doch so selten genannt.'_ Hermine griff erneut in ihre Tasche, zog eine leere Pergamentrolle hervor und fing ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke an. Parvati sah das Zaubertrankbuch und drehte sich sofort zu ihren Freunden, um weiter über die Streberin zu reden. „Oh mein Gott, sogar in ihrer Freizeit macht sie ihre Schulaufgaben. Die hat grad mit dem Aufsatz für die Fledermaus angefangen." Ein böses Grinsen zeigte sich auf Rons Gesicht „Tja, vielleicht will sie ihn beeindrucken? Vielleicht hofft sie, dass er sie mögen könnte, wenn sie sich genug Mühe gibt?" „Man sollte sie darüber aufklären, dass sie dazu im falschen Haus ist," setzte Lavender ein „und das sie das falsche Blut hat."

Hermine musste die ganze Zeit die geflüsterte Unterhaltung mit anhören, hatte sich aber fest vorgenommen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Als der Unterricht nach einer weiteren Stunde beendet war, hatte sie bereits 2 Rollen Pergament für Zaubertränke vollgeschrieben. Nun musste sie noch die Zutaten beschreiben und vielleicht noch etwas über die Entwicklung des Gegengiftes dazu schreiben, dann wäre sie fertig. Als die anderen den Klassenraum verließen, nahm sie ein neues Stück Pergament heraus und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Professor Snape, in welchem sie sich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie ihn so belagerte und auch dafür, dass sie ihm eine weitere Erinnerung schicke, aber dass sie einfach alles los werden müsse. Dann zog sie eine weitere ihrer Zaubertrankphiolen hervor und füllte in diese die Erinnerung aus dieser Verteidigungsstunde. Brief und Phiole packte sie in ein kleines Päckchen und schickte es mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch in die Kerker. Als sie wieder aufsah, hatten auch die letzten Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen und nur noch Professor Lupin stand an seinem Pult und packte seine Aufzeichnungen zusammen. Als Hermine aufgestanden war, sprach der Professor sie an.

„Hermine? Warte bitte einen Moment." Sie ging zu ihm und sah ihn gespannt an. „Ja, Professor?" „Nun, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du und deine Freunde" Schnauben seitens Hermine „Nun, dass ihr euch zerstritten habt. Möchtest du mir vielleicht sagen, was passiert ist? Ihr habt doch gestern Abend schon gestritten, oder?"_ ‚Oh Mann, ist das so offensichtlich?'_ „Nun, ich habe in den Ferien einfach nachgedacht, und, nun ja, ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, Harry und Ron immer zu helfen und ihre Aufgaben zu machen und sowas. Ich will einfach mein eigenes Ding durchziehen. Ich bin für die beiden doch nur ein Anhängsel, das man in Notfällen um Rat fragt und ansonsten ignorieren kann. Auf solche Freunde kann ich verzichten." Lupin sah sie völlig verwirrt an. _‚Irgendwo hat sie recht, die beiden können sehr verletzend und arrogant sein, besonders Ron. Aber...'_ „Und genau das habe ich Ron auch heute morgen gesagt. Ich bin immer noch verwundert, dass Professor Snape uns keine Punkte abgezogen hat." Lupin beschloss, den Satz über Severus zu vergessen, er konnte Snape ja beim Essen selbst fragen, was in seiner Stunde passiert war. „Nun, Hermine, ich muss sagen, ich bin nicht sehr erfreut über diese Entwicklung, aber ihr müsst wissen, was ihr tut." Die Angesprochene nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Hermine, wenn irgendetwas passiert, kannst du zu mir kommen, ich werde dir helfen. Vertrau mir bitte." Seine Schülerin nickte nur, lächelte jedoch glücklich und ging zur Tür. Als sie schon halb durch war drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte „Danke, Professor, nun kann ich schon zwei Leuten vertrauen." Eine Sekunde später war sie auch schon im Gang verschwunden. Remus Lupin stand völlig überrumpelt an seinem Pult und versuchte, den Worten seiner Schülerin einen Sinn zu geben. _‚Sie kann schon zwei Leuten vertrauen? Oh nein, sie hat tatsächlich ihr Vertrauen in ihre Freunde verloren. Aber wer ist die zweite Person. Harry und Ron werden es sicher nicht sein. Vielleicht Ginny Weasley? Sie war doch immer so gut mit Hermine befreundet? Oder Neville? Obwohl sie nicht so viel miteinander zu tun haben, können sie sich scheinbar doch ganz gut leiden.'_ In Gedanken versunken ging Lupin in sein Büro, stellte seine Tasche ab und verschwand zum Abendessen.

Am Lehrertisch saßen bereits die meisten seiner Kollegen, natürlich auch der allseits beliebte Kerkerbewohner. Innerlich seufzend nahm Lupin seinen Platz neben ihm ein. ‚_Auf zur nächsten Runde. Mal sehen, was in deinem Unterricht heute passiert ist, Snape.'_

„Guten Abend, Severus."

„Lupin, können Sie mich nicht einmal mit ihrer überschwänglichen Freundlichkeit verschonen?" _‚Flohdecke, was willst du?'_

„Eigentlich wollte ich von dir wissen, was heute in deinem Unterricht bei den Sechsten Klassen passiert ist?" _‚Du würdest sterben, wenn du mal freundlich sein müsstest, oder?'_ _„_Ich habe nur von einer...nun...ich nenn es mal Klarstellung bei den Gryffindors gehört?"

„Es eine Klarstellung zu nennen, ist die Untertreibung des Jahres, Lupin. Ich würde es eher Wutanfall nennen. Mr. Weasley fragte wiederholt Miss Granger um Hilfe und beschimpfte sie, als sie diese verweigerte. Daraufhin platze Miss Granger scheinbar der Kragen und sie schrie ihn zusammen, was er sich denn dabei denke. Außerdem stellte sie klar, was sie alles schon für die anderen beiden getan hatte und dass sie das nicht mehr wolle." Lupin sah völlig fassungslos aus. „Das ganze endete damit, dass ich sage und schreibe einen Trank habe, der fertig gestellt wurde, zu meinem großen Erstaunen ist das der von Miss Granger. Der Rest der Klasse war bis zum Stundenende damit beschäftigt, sich zu unterhalten." „Du, du, du hast den Gryffindors dafür keine Punkte abgezogen? Sonst machst du das doch fast schon fürs Atmen." Snape überlegte einen Moment_‚Ja, warum hab ich eigentlich keine Punkte abgezogen? Nun, es war ja eigentlich mal nötig, dass diese abgehobenen Typen auf den Boden zurückgeholt werden. Warum sollte man das auch bestrafen?'_ „Nun, ehrlich gesagt, war ich der Meinung, dass es diesen Jungen nur gut tut, mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukommen. Warum sollte ich also Miss Grangers Offenheit und Mut bestrafen? Schließlich hat sie sich gegen die Gryffindors gestellt und das schätze ich immer." Lupin nickte langsam. ‚Hermine, Hermine, pass bloß auf dich auf. Ron wird schwer sauer sein und das könnte für dich echt übel ausgehen.'

Der Rest des Essens verging schweigend und die anderen Professoren wunderten sich bereits, warum die beiden Streithähne so friedlich waren, doch schließlich hing jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Snape nahm sich vor, die Erinnerungen so schnell wie möglich anzusehen und sprang bereits wieder auf, als die meisten Leute erst halb durch ihr Essen waren. In seinen Kerkern angekommen stellte er verblüfft fest, das ein Päckchen auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war, direkt neben den Flaschen, die er vor seinem Nachmittagsunterricht hierher in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Neugierig öffnete er das Paket und las den Brief, der neben einer weiteren Phiole stand. Er nahm eine Feder und Pergament zur Hand und beantwortete Miss Grangers Brief. _‚Was schreibt man in einen Brief? Moment, wie fängt man das überhaupt an? Wie wäre es mit Liebe Miss Granger? Nein, Schwachsinn, vielleicht Sehr geehrte? Das ist ja noch schlimmer. Ich ehre sie doch nicht. Mhh, was gibt's denn noch?'_ Schließlich schrieb er einfach „Miss Granger". Er antwortete auf ihre einzelnen Entschuldigungen. ‚_Wie kann man sich nur für so viel entschuldigen, es ist doch nicht ihre Schuld, oder sehe ich da was falsch?'_ Als der Brief fertig war, rief Snape nach Dobby, dem einzigen Hauselfen, mit dem er länger als fünf Sekunden in einem Raum verbringen konnte. „Dobby, ich möchte, dass du diesen Brief in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bringst und Miss Granger gibst." „Ja, Professor Snape, Sir, Dobby wird Sie nicht enttäuschen, Sir." „Das weiß ich, Dobby. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du meinen Namen nicht erwähnst. Warte " Mit Stolz geschwellter Brust schaute Dobby noch einmal zu dem Professor und verschwand dann. ‚_Ein lustiger kleiner Kerl, dieser Dobby'_ lächelnd sah der dunkle Tränkelehrer auf die Stelle, an der Dobby verschwunden war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen saß Hermine Granger allein an einem Tisch und arbeitete an dem Aufsatz über das Cecla-Gift. In einer Ecke saßen Ron, Lavender und Parvati zusammen und tratschten so laut, dass alle anderen Gryffindors die Unterhaltung mithörten.

„Ist schon blöd, oder, wenn man immer nur von Muggeln umgeben war und nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt hat. Oh, und wenn man dann natürlich noch eine Streberin ist, dann muss man sich natürlich immer in den Vordergrund schieben. Vielleicht ist das bei den Muggeln so? Vielleicht rudern sie im Unterricht alle mit ihren Armen in der Luft um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen." Die anderen Löwen, die zugehört hatten, lachten, denn kaum einer war wirklich mit Hermine Granger befreundet. Sie verbrachte einfach zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek lesend und lernend.

Dobby war neben Hermines Stuhl erschienen und hatte Rons Worte wie der Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes gehört. Allerdings lachte der kleine Hauself nicht, er verstand nicht, warum Weezy so böse zu Miss Granger war. Sein Auftrag war jedoch wichtiger, denn er wollte Professor Snape nicht enttäuschen. Er streckte sich zu Hermine hoch und reichte ihr den Brief. Mit für Hauselfen typische laute Stimme sprach er sie an.

„Miss Granger, Dobby hat einen Brief für Sie, Miss."

„Ein Brief? Von wem ist der denn, Dobby?" Sie drehte den Brief hin und her, fand aber kein Zeichen eines Absenders‚_Wer schreibt mir in Hogwarts einen Brief und schickt ihn mit einem Hauselfen?'_

„Fragen Sie Dobby bitte nicht, Miss, ihr Freund möchte nicht genannt werden, Miss. Dobby ist zwar frei, aber er mag den Sir und will nicht gegen seinen Wunsch handeln. Bitte, Miss, fragen"

„Ist schon gut, Dobby" unterbrach ihn Hermine „du musst es nicht sagen, wenn der Sir das nicht will."

„Oh, Miss, bevor Dobby nicht mehr daran denkt. Ihr Freund möchte, dass Dobby bleibt, bis Sie eine Antwort geschrieben haben, Miss." Hermine sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, als eine laute Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hallte.

„Die, 'nen Freund?" Es war Ron, der sich an eine Armlehne klammerte, um nicht vor Lachen von seinem Sessel zu fallen. „Wer will schon etwas mit so einer schwachen Muggelstreberin zu tun haben? Sie ist doch nur ein kleines, egoistisches, aufmerksamkeitssuchendes Schlammblut"

Dobby sah völlig fassungslos zu der jungen Miss vor ihm. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Keiner in dem inzwischen gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum hatte es gesehen, außer einer...

**Knall**

Ron wurde von einer Druckwelle an die nahe Wand geschleudert und blieb benommen liegen. Schlagartig war der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum verstummt. Mit böse funkelnden Augen und ausgestreckter Hand stand Dobby neben Hermines Tisch. „Beleidigen Sie nicht die nette Miss."

„Danke, Dobby, danke." Hermine lächelte den kleinen Elfen an, der sich völlig verwirrt zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

„Sie danken Dobby? Oh, Miss, Sie sind so freundlich wie der nette Herr und wie Harry Potter, Miss. Dobby ist froh, dass er ihnen helfen konnte."

Hermine schaute den mutigen Hauselfen dankbar an und öffnete vorsichtig den Brief. Während sie ihn las, begann sie zu lächeln. Sie griff nach ihrer Feder, schrieb ein paar Zeilen auf die Rückseite und gab ihn an Dobby zurück. Mit einem Lächeln bedankte sie sich noch einmal bei Dobby, was er freudestrahlend erwiderte. Mit einem leisen plopp verschwand er wieder. Hermine saß allein an ihrem Tisch, denn die anderen Gryffindors sahen sie misstrauisch an und flüsterten miteinander. So packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in ihren Schlafsaal um noch ein wenig in ihrem neuen Tränkebuch zu lesen. Sie merkte nicht, dass ihr drei Augenpaare böse folgten.

Dobby brachte unterdessen den Brief zurück in die Kerker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem leisen plopp erschien Dobby wieder im Büro des Tränkelehrers. Dieser sah von den Aufsätzen der Erstklässler auf, die er gerade kontrolliert hatte.

„Professor Snape, Sir, hier, der Brief von der Miss Granger, Sir. Dobby hat gewartet, bis die Miss eine Antwort fertig hatte, wie Professor Snape gesagt hat, Sir."

„Danke, Dobby."

Der Professor nahm den Brief entgegen und begann ihn zu lesen. Er sah kurz auf und lächelte. Bereits in den ersten Zeilen merkte man, wie sehr sich die Schülerin über den Brief gefreut hatte. Er las weiter und stockte:

„Dobby hat Ronald gerade an die Wand geschleudert. Diese Hauselfen haben beeindruckende Zauber. Ronald scheint es ganz gut zu gehen, er ist nur ein wenig geschockt und bleibt erstmal an der Wand liegen. Ist ihm dort wohl sicherer."

Snape sah zu Dobby und fragte ihn, was Miss Granger mit diesem Satz meinte. Dobby scharrte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden, stotterte ein wenig, gab dann jedoch zu, dass er das tatsächlich gemacht habe.

„Aber warum, Dobby? Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, aber bitte sag mir, warum du das gemacht hast."

Und der kleine Hauself erzählte, erzählte von „dem Weezy", der Miss Granger beleidigt hätte, erzählte, dass Miss Granger das scheinbar ignoriert hätte, erzählte, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sie weinte.

„Dobby wollte nicht, das Weezy die nette Miss weiter verletzt." murmelte der Elf entschuldigend.

„Dobby?" Der kleine Hauself zuckte zusammen, als der ohnehin schon furchteinflößende Professor mit einem Knurren in der Stimme ansprach.

„Was genau hat... Weezy denn gesagt, dass du so wütend geworden bist und Miss Granger so traurig?"

Etwas unsicher wiederholte Dobby Rons erste Worte. Als er geendet hatte, wippte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wirkte noch nervöser als vorher. Snape bemerkte das seltsame Verhalten des Elfen und fragte, was noch passiert sei.

„Sir, bitte nicht wütend werden, Sir. Dobby hat einen Fehler gemacht, scheinbar. Als Dobby den Brief der Miss gegeben hat, da hat sie gefragt, von wem er sei. Aber Dobby wollte es nicht sagen, da Sie, Sir, ihn das gesagt hatten." Snape hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worauf das ganze hinauslief also hörte er dem Hauselfen weiter zu.

„Dobby hat der Miss gesagt, sie solle ihn nicht fragen und hat gesagt, der ihr Freund das nicht wollte. Aber Sir, Dobby wusste nicht, dass ihr Freund so widersprüchlich ist für alle. Er wollte es wirklich nicht, Sir. Es tut Dobby Leid und er wird sich auch ganz bestimmt bestrafen, Sir."

„Nein, Dobby, das wirst du nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich bestrafst. Oder Moment, Dobby, ich verbiete dir, dich zu bestrafen." Der Tränkemeister dachte nach.

„Was ist dann passiert, Dobby? Du bist doch nicht wütend geworden, weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast, oder?"

„Nein Sir, das ist Dobby nicht. Der Weezy hat angefangen zu lachen und gefragt, wer denn mit einer...einer...einer schwachen Muggelstreberin befreundet sein wolle und...und er sagte noch, dass die Miss nur ein kleines...kleines, egoistisches, aufmerksamkeitssuchendes Schlammblut sei, Sir. Da ist Dobby eben wütend geworden, Sir." Dobby war immer leiser geworden und lies nun betrübt den Kopf hängen.

Mit tonloser Stimme dankte Professor Snape noch einmal Dobby für seine Hilfe und bestätigte ihm erneut, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Der Hauself verschwand erneut mit einem leisen plopp. Sobald er weg war, lies Severus Snape seinem Zorn freien Lauf. Mehrere Tassen und eine Teekanne, die gerade im Weg stand, schmiss er an seine Wände, seine Schleimungetüme, die sorgsam in Glasbehältern verwahrt auf den Schränken standen, zerfluchte er, bis nur noch kleine Stückchen übrig waren. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten sah sein Büro aus, als wäre ein mittlerer Hurrikan durchgetobt.

Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, bereinigte er das Chaos mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und lies sich auf seinem Sessel nieder. Er hatte immer noch diese Erinnerungen von Miss Granger. Vielleicht sollte er seine freie Zeit, die er ja noch hatte, nutzen? _‚Nun, so oder so werde ich sie mir irgendwann ansehen, also kann ich es auch gleich machen.'_

Also erhob er sich wieder aus seinem Bürosessel und griff die drei Phiolen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten sie seinen Wutausbruch unbeschadet überstanden.

In seinem Privaträumen angekommen, legte er die Flaschen nahe des Kamins auf einen Teppich, holte sein eigenes Denkarium und lies sich dann auf dem Teppich nieder. In diesem Moment erschien eine vierte Flasche vor ihm, wiederum gefüllt mit silbrigem Nebel. Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss der sonst so selbstsichere Professor, erst einmal die Etiketten zu lesen. Die größte Phiole hieß „Ferien", die andere aus seinem Unterricht war mit „Hogwarts" beschriftet. ‚_Nun, soweit erstmal noch nicht so ungewöhnlich_.' Die dritte, die per Päckchen zu ihm gelangt war, hieß „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" ‚_Ah, mal sehen, wie stümperhaft Lupin seinen Unterricht führt.'_, die gerade erschienene Phiole war schließlich mit „Unter Löwen" beschriftet.

Er würde also einen Exklusiv-Einblick in das Leben der Löwen bekommen, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnten? Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

Aber gerne doch...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich trotz allem Sorgen um Miss Granger machte. Sie war bereits in seinem Unterricht verändert. Zwar war sie schon immer hochkonzentriert gewesen, doch in der heutigen Stunde war sie regelrecht verbissen und, was ihn mehr wunderte als alles andere, teilweise belustigt, so schien es ihm.

Nun denn, er wollte erfahren, was sich hier abspielte, was mit seiner besten Schülerin los war und warum das goldene Trio derartig zerbrochen war.

Er holte sein Denkarium und schüttete die Erinnerung an die Ferien hinein.

Obwohl er sich mehr als unwohl fühlte, derart persönliches einer Schülerin zu sehen, beugte er sich vor und berührte die schimmernde Substanz um in die Erinnerung einzutauchen.

‚_Wo bin ich?_' war sein erster Gedanke.

Dann erkannte er, dass er in einem Bahnhof war. ‚_Ok, was mach ich? Zuerst sollte ich Miss Granger finden, ja, das klingt wie ein Plan.'_ Professor Snape sah sich um, entdeckte eine Ansammlung von roten Haaren und beschloss, dorthin zu gehen, getreu dem Motto Wo Weasley ist, ist Granger nicht weit.

Dort fand er schließlich auch, wie erhofft, Miss Granger. Mit wachsendem Ärger beobachtete er die Verabschiedung von ihren Freunden und die gegenseitigen Versprechungen, sich zu schreiben.

Miss Granger baute Potter noch auf dem Bahnsteig auf um ihn aus der Trauer über Blacks Tod zu holen. ‚_Als ob irgendjemand traurig ist, dass die Töle weg ist außer vielleicht Flohdecke'_ Trotz allem war es beeindruckend, zu sehen, wie geschickt seine Schülerin Potter ablenkte. Sie machte dem Schwarzhaarigen klar, dass er sich jemandem anvertrauen solle, egal wem.

„Harry, du musst darüber reden, das hilft, auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst. In schweren Zeiten helfen und stützen sich Freunde gegenseitig, denn dafür sind sie da. Wir sind alle für dich da, Harry. Auch Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, wahrscheinlich jeder im Orden."

Harry Potter lächelte erstmals wieder „Außer vielleicht Snape?"

Die Braunhaarige nickte und ging mit Harry über den Bahnsteig bis sie sich zu ihren Eltern umwandt und der-Junge-der-lebt ein weiteres mal zu seinen Verwandten ging.

Snape ging zu der glücklichen Familie, die langsam die Halle Richtung Parkplatz verließ, doch das Bild löste sich auf, bevor er sie eingeholt hatte, und es umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

„Da war ich noch glücklich...Doch es musste ja alles anders kommen."

Er dachte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als eine eisige Stimme mitten aus der Schwärze zu kommen schien.

Es folgten mehrere Erinnerungen über den Alltag der Grangers und die Briefe, welche sich die Schülerin mit ihren Freunden schrieb. Dabei war für Severus Snape immer ein festes System dahinter, Harry und Ron, der wie immer hinter seinen Brüdern stand, wurden von Hermine aufgebaut, mit Ginny dagegen schrieb sie über belanglose Dinge.

Ihm fiel allerdings auf, dass die Eltern von Miss Granger selbst für Muggelverhältnisse ein wenig merkwürdig waren.

Kaum einmal saß die Familie längere Zeit zusammen, auch waren sie nicht verreist, obwohl ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass Miss Granger immer in irgendein interessantes Land verreiste. Durch Gedankeneinschübe selbiger Schülerin erfuhr ihr Professor allerdings, dass die meisten dieser Urlaube erfunden waren, um den Anschein einer perfekten Familie zu wahren. Das Image schien überhaupt sehr wichtig zu sein. Snape wurde, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, traurig angesichts des Mädchens, das öfters allein in ihrem Zimmer saß mit Büchern um sich herum als bei ihren Eltern zu sein oder etwas mit Freunden zu unternehmen. Nichts schien von der Stärke und der Verbissenheit geblieben zu sein, die sie immer in Hogwarts zeigte, als sei sie nicht mehr als eine Schutzmauer.

Schließlich kam der Abend, an welchem ihre Eltern Hermine ihre Entscheidung über die weitere Schullaufbahn ihrer Tochter unterbreiteten.

Durch Hermines Gedankeneinschübe erlebte Severus Snape, eigentlich Außenstehender, den Rest ihrer Ferien direkt mit. All ihre Selbstzweifel, die nächtelangen Überlegungen, die Trauer über die scheinbare Abwesenheit ihrer Freunde, all diese Gedanken erfuhr der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und bewunderte seine Schülerin, dieses junge Mädchen, immer mehr.

‚_Langsam muss diese Erinnerung doch zuende sein, oder? Bitte, lass es den Abreisetag sein._' Severus Snape war gerade wieder aus der Dunkelheit in eine neue Szene getaucht. Gepackte Koffer erfüllten seinen Wunsch.

Auf dem Bahnstein dann hoffte der gefürchtete und meistgehasste Lehrer Hogwarts' tatsächlich mit seiner Schülerin, dass sich alles klären würde und sie ihren Eltern wichtig genug war.

Als er in Hermines Erinnerungen neben ihr im Zug stand und ihre Freunde suchte, obwohl er wusste, dass diese ja bereits in Hogwarts waren, als sie sich setzten und den Brief ihrer Eltern lasen, konnte Snape es immer noch nicht fassen. Ein einziger Gedanke kreiste durch seinen Kopf.

‚_Wie hat sie das nur ertragen?_'

Miss Granger hatte niemanden mehr, wie ihre Gedanken und irgendwie auch der Brief zeigten und doch machte sie weiter, noch verbissener als vorher, um es allen zu beweisen, besonders sich selbst.

Völlig aufgelöst tauchte der Tränkemeister aus der Erinnerung auf und blieb geschockt sitzen. Von Freunden vergessen, von der Familie verstoßen; keiner hatte dieses Los verdient, diese talentierte, junge Hexe am allerwenigsten.

Ihre sogenannten Freunde hätten doch für sie da sein müssen, warum hatte sie ihnen nichts erzählt?

‚_Nun, Severus, denk nach, ihre Beweggründe sind doch irgendwo verständlich._' Grummelnd gab er sich selbst recht. Warum er auch immer Recht haben musste.

Er nahm die zuletzt geschickte Flasche „Abends bei Löwen" ‚_wahrscheinlich die Erinnerung mit Dobby'_.

Neben Hermine hergehend fragte er sich gerade wie wohl der Gemeinschaftsraum der verhassten Löwen aussah, als sie auch schon vor dem Bildnis der fetten Dame stehen blieben.

„Passwort?" fragte das Bild

„Opernsängerin" kam prompt die Antwort der Vertrauensschülerin.

‚_Gut zu wissen_' dachte der Tränkemeister und betrat erstmals in seinem ganzen Leben das Reich der Löwen.

Am liebsten wäre er wieder rausgerannt.

Alles, aber auch alles war absolut unangenehm, von den allgegenwärtigen Rottönen über den Lärm der schnatternden Schüler bis hin zum grellen Licht.

Wie konnte man hier nur sieben Jahre lang leben?

Er folgte Hermine zu einem Tisch, scheinbar ihrer, denn er war über und über mit Pergamenten und Büchern vollgestapelt und kein anderen Schüler saß an diesem, obwohl die anderen überquollen vor Schülern. Miss Granger setzte sich an den Tisch, schnappte sich zielsicher eins der Bücher und begann zu lesen.

Nur einen Moment später trat die „Weasley-Clique" auf den Plan, dicht gefolgt vom Erscheinen Dobbys.

Dobby hatte ihm ja bereits von den Geschehnissen im Turm der Gryffindors erzählt, doch es live mitzuerleben war noch mal etwas anderes.

Snape versuchte tatsächlich, auf den jüngsten Weasleysohn einen Fluch loszulassen, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser keine Wirkung hatte.

Als Ronald bewusstlos und Dobby verschwunden war, stand Hermine auf und verschwand in einem der Türme.

Fassungslos stand der sonst so beherrschte Professor in der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen.

In Slytherin hatte man Zweibettzimmer, ab dem sechsten Jahr sogar Einzelzimmer, hier jedoch schliefen immer noch 5 Mädchen in einem Raum. Allerdings schienen nur drei der fünf Betten besetzt zu sein. Wäre es ihm vorher nicht bereits klar gewesen, spätestens jetzt hätte Severus Snape gewusst, warum ihm seine Schlangen lieber waren als andere Häuser, auch wenn die Hälfte von ihnen Todesser werden würde.

Hermine lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen und zog ein Buch unter ihrem Bett hervor. Snape blickte gespannt auf den Titel „Seltenes und Begehrtes – die Fundorte der seltensten Zutaten", richtete sich aber geschockt wieder auf. Dieses Buch war als gefährlich und deshalb dunkel eingestuft. Viele der darin beschriebenen Zutaten wurden für schwarzmagische Tränke gebraucht. Bevor er jedoch einen weiterführenden Gedanken fassen konnte, knallte Miss Granger das Buch wieder zu. Erschrocken sah sie zum Treppenhaus, aus welchem Schritte erklangen.

Schnell verwandelte sie das Buch in einen Flicken und zauberte diesen an ihren Bettvorhang.

Als sie gerade ein anderes Zaubertrankbuch aufgeschlagen hatte, wurde die Tür heftig aufgestoßen und ein wütender Ron betrat den Raum.

Die Szene, die nun folgte, würde Severus Snape wohl nie mehr vergessen.

Ronald Weasley stürzte sich auf Hermine und fing an auf sie einzuprügeln, während Parvati und Lavender mit einem gehässigen Grinsen den Nachttischschrank auseinander nahmen.

„Oh, Ronnie, sieh mal, ihr Zaubertrankbuch, ist das dein liebster Schatz, Muggelstreberin? Willst du dich bei der Fledermaus einschleimen? Das kannste knicken, er mag dich nicht, niemand mag dich, jeder ignoriert oder hasst dich. Kein einziger würde jemals zu dir stehen."

Parvati setzte ein:

„Seht mal, noch mehr über Zaubertränke...Granger, Granger, sag mal, stehst du auf Snape? Zaubertränke ist das schlimmste Fach mit dem schlimmsten Lehrer der ganzen Schule und du machst noch extra was dafür? Als ob Mister Fetthaar dich dann mehr beachten würde."

Snape konnte nur fassungslos zusehen, was Miss Granger ertragen musste. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich geschehen sein, was er jetzt hier sah, oder etwa doch?

Weasley schlug weiter auf seine ehemals beste Freundin ein, Brown und Patil zerrissen inzwischen Hermines Bücher und Aufzeichnungen.

Trotzdem versuchte sie weiter gegen den viel stärkeren Jungen anzukommen. Den vernichtendsten und entgültigen Schlag versetzte ihr allerdings Ronald selbst.

„Deine Eltern müssen sich doch für dich schämen. Du gehörst nicht hierher, in Hogwarts ist kein Platz für jemanden wie dich."

Der sonst so emotionslose Tränkemeister war so wütend wie nie zuvor. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Scheinbar sah das ganze Haus weg und Minerva wurde nicht geholt. Er musste teilnahmslos mit ansehen, wie seine beste Schülerin physisch und psychisch verprügelt wurde.

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihre Barrikaden und ihr Widerstand bei Ronalds Worten brachen. Sie lag nur noch auf dem Boden und rührte sich kaum noch.

Die beiden Mädchen traten noch einmal nach der am Boden liegenden, Ronald schlug ebenfalls noch mal zu und lachend verließen die drei den Raum, nachdem sie sich mit einem Reinigungszauber versehen hatten.

Mit scheinbar letzter Kraft verwandelte Hermine einen losen Zettel in eine Phiole und blickte noch einmal kurz auf. Sie setze den Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und um Snape wurde es schwarz...

* * *

Hier unten gibt es einen tollen Button ;) Der freut sich immer, wenn er gedrückt wird 

Bitte teilt mir mit, wie ihr die Story findet und was ihr euch wünschen würdet. Der grobe Storyverlauf ist zwar schon fest, aber man kann sicher noch einiges ändern. ;) Dazu müsst ihr mir aber schreiben, also fleißig Button drücken und reviews schreiben.

Chap. 4 kommt so schnell ich schreiben kann


	4. Eine langwierige Heilung

Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling, von mir stammt lediglich die Idee für diese Geschichte.

* * *

Angel-Lilly16: Danke für das erste Review und die schönen Worte ;) McGonagall dürfte ziemlich sicher noch eine gute Rolle bekommen, HP sollte ich auch noch irgendwo einbauen können

* * *

- Eine langwierige Heilung -

Als er aus der Erinnerung auftauchte, zitterte er vor unterdrückter Wut. Selbst der Schulleiter wäre ihm jetzt wohl aus dem Weg gegangen.

Snape eilte in sein Labor und griff sich im Laufen eine schwarze Drachenledertasche. An seinem Vorratsschrank angekommen, verstaute er mehrere Tränke in der Tasche. Als der Tränkemeister alles fertig gepackt hatte, verließ er schnell seine Räume.

Die letzten Nachzügler kamen aus der großen Halle, darunter auch die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall. Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als die Schüler um sie herum erschrocken aufkeuchten und zur Wand zurückwichen.

Durch den Gang kam Severus geeilt und als sie in sein Gericht sahen, wussten sie warum die Schüler geschockt waren.

Der Tränkemeister achtete weder auf Schüler noch Kollegen und schritt durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Gryffindorturm. Mehr denn je ähnelte er einer Fledermaus mit seinem hinter ihm her flatternden Umhang.

Ganz Hogwarts, sogar der Poltergeist Peeves, ging ihm aus dem Weg, denn keiner wollte Empfänger dieser Wut sein.

Niemand konnte die Besorgnis in Severus Snapes Gesicht lesen, selbst wenn jemand genauer hingesehen hätte, wäre es wohl völlig falsch gedeutet worden. Ein Severus Snape dufte genauso wenig besorgt wie mitfühlend oder freundlich sein.

Der fetten Dame bellte er das Passwort bereits entgegen als er auf halber Höhe des Ganges war. Diese beeilte sich zu öffnen, denn dieser Professor würde sicher nicht anhalten, so wie der schon aussah.

Die Gryffindors sahen wie üblich zum Porträtloch und keuchten entsetzt auf, als der verhasste Tränkelehrer mitten in ihr Allerheiligstes trat.

Snape schaute sich kurz um, doch Miss Granger war nirgendwo zu sehen. Als er jedoch Ronald sah, der gerade eine scheinbar sehr lustige Vorstellung über eine Prügelei gab und seinen Tränkelehrer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, steigerte sich dessen Wut in bisher ungekannte Höhen.

Mit langen Schritten und wehendem Umhang eilte er zum Turm der Mädchenschlafsäle und in den sechsten Stock.

Er stieß die Tür auf, doch was er sah, raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem.

Miss Granger lag auf dem Boden, Blut hatte sich um sie herum gesammelt und sie atmete rasselnd.

Schnell kniete sich Snape neben sie und nutzte einen Zauber, der ihm durch unterschiedliche Farben zeigen würde, wo Verletzungen waren. Die Schülerin leuchtete augenblicklich rot auf, die Brust war fast schwarz, nur wenige Stellen ihres Körpers waren wenigstens orange.

Der Tränkemeister entschied im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er stand auf und lief aus dem Raum, die Treppen hinunter und zum Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums, in welchem die Schüler entsetzt für ihn Platz machten.

Er griff nach einem silbrigschwarzem Pulver und warf es ins Feuer. „Pomfrey, Hogwarts"

Die Gewächshäuser erschienen in den Flammen mitsamt Madame Pomfrey und Professor Sprout, in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Pomfrey, zu den Sechstklässlern Löwen." bellte der Tränkemeister in den Kamin und war bereits wieder im Treppenhaus verschwunden, als sich die beiden Frauen noch verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen und losgingen.

Snape war inzwischen wieder bei Miss Granger angekommen. Ein weiterer Analysezauber zeigte, dass nun auch die vorher helleren Flächen rot gefärbt waren.

Er musste handeln, sofort, er konnte nicht mehr auf Poppy warten.

‚_Als erstes der Brustkorb also, da scheinen die schwersten Verletzungen zu sein._'

Zuerst verabreichte er seiner Schülerin einen Trank, der die Blutregeneration beschleunigen würde, damit sie nicht an dem Blutverlust starb.

Als er ihr Oberteil weggehext hatte, zischte er leise. Wie es aussah, waren mindestens 4 Rippen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, eine stach heraus, mindestens eine schien eine Lunge anzustechen.

Er suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem Trank, den er vor kurzem erst fertig gebraut hatte und der die Knochen relativ sicher wieder richten und zusammensetzen würde.

Dieser war jedoch sicher in einem seiner Schränke versteckt, da er zwar effektiv aber nicht ganz legal war.

Severus Snape kannte nur einen Zauber, der einen ähnlichen Effekt hatte wie der Trank.

‚_Gut, dass noch kein anderen hier ist_'

Der Fluch zählte zur schwarzen Magie, da er seine Energie aus dem Blut des Zaubernden zog. Jeder Zauber, der den Gebrauch von Blut beinhaltete, war per Zaubereigesetz böse, dunkel und somit als schwarzmagisch und verboten einzustufen.

Der Tränkemeister sprach den Zauber und schnitt sich mit einem kleinen Messer aus seiner Tasche in die linke Hand um ihn wirken zu lassen. Er berührte mit seiner verletzten Hand leicht Miss Grangers Brustkorb um dem Zauber ein Ziel zu geben. Schwarze Fäden zogen sich von seiner Handfläche zu den verletzten Rippen, richteten diese wieder und fügten sie wieder richtig zusammen. Als alles getan war, heilte Snape seine eigene Verletzung mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und schloss auch die Wunde im Brustkorb seiner Schülerin, welche der offene Rippenbruch hinterlassen hatte.

Als nächstes musste er die Lunge versorgen, denn mit zerstochenen Lungen könnte Miss Granger so gesund sein, wie sie wollte, leben würde sie trotzdem nicht.

Nach einigem Suchen fand der herzlose Kerkerbewohner einen Trank, der innere Verletzungen heilte, worüber er ausgesprochen froh war, denn Zaubersprüche waren bei Organschäden nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl. Wie gut, dass er Zaubertränke und nicht Zaubersprüche gemeistert hatte.

Miss Granger schluckte den Trank, mit gewaltiger Unterstützung ihres Professors, und alle inneren Verletzungen begannen zu heilen.

Einige Minuten später rasselte ihr Atem nicht mehr, sie atmete nun weitestgehend ruhig.

Ein weiteres Mal kam der Analysezauber zum Einsatz. ‚_Was zum?_' Ihr Kopf hatte sich nun dunkelrot gefärbt und, wie Severus Snape feststellen musste, hatte er eine Platzwunde an ihrem Kopf völlig übersehen.

Nachdem er einen einfachen Muggelverband angelegt hatte, sprach er einen kurzen Heilzauber, der allerdings einige Zeit wirken musste. Der Verband würde den Blutverlust zumindest vermindern, zumindest glaubte der Tränkemeister sich an so etwas zu erinnern.

* * *

Mit einem autsch stießen die Professoren Sprout und McGonagall zusammen. 

„Poppy, Pomona, wohin so schnell?" Der Schulleiter half den beiden Damen auf.

„Snape hat mich gerade kontaktiert, dass" „Snape?" die Professorin für Verwandlung unterbrach die Krankenschwester. „Der ist hier vorhin mit einer mörderischen Miene vorbeigerannt. Hat unsere Fledermaus diesmal jemanden umgebracht?"

„Aber, aber, Minerva, der gute Severus würde sowas niemals tun. Im Kern ist er ein verständnisvoller, netter Mensch. Er ist einfach" Ein mehrstimmiges Schnauben unterbrach Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus? Bist du sicher, dass wir von demselben...äh...Menschen reden? Falls ja, dann muss er diesen Kern wirklich gut versteckt haben, dass scheinbar nur du ihn bisher entdeckt hast."

Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws ging an den Professoren vorbei Richtung großer Treppe

„Hast du schon gehört, die Granger soll einen totalen Ausraster in Snapes Unterricht gehabt haben?"

„Was, bei Snape, lebt sie noch?"

„Na ja, man hat sie wohl den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen. Aber wahrscheinlich hockt sie wieder in der Bibliothek oder an ihrem Tisch und lernt und arbeitet."

„**WAS?**"

Beinahe wären die Schüler die Treppe wieder heruntergefallen. Als sie sich entsetzt umdrehten, lief bereits eine wutschnaubende Verwandlungsprofessorin an ihnen vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey und den Professoren Sprout und Dumbledore, die verzweifelt versuchten, die vorauslaufende Professorin McGonagall aufzuhalten. Diese jedoch dachte nicht im Traum daran. Wenn diese Fledermaus bei ihren Kleinen war, dann bedeutete das Stress, gewaltigen Stress und gewaltige Probleme. Eine Schlange hatte einfach nichts bei den Löwen zu suchen, sei es ein Schüler oder ein Professor. Punkt, Aus, Ende.

„Minerva, beruhig dich doch bitte. Er wird schon nichts getan haben, Minerva, bleib stehen bitte."

Doch die Löwin war nicht aufzuhalten. Schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten räumten alle Geister und Schüler so schnell wie möglich sämtliche Gänge der Schule. Was war heute nur für ein seltsamer Tag?

‚_Dieser arrogante Mistkerl, wenn auch nur einer meiner Schüler auch nur geringfügig verstört aussieht, dann gnade dir an wen auch immer du glaubst, Severus Snape._'

Dieser bemerkte nichts von dem sich über ihm zusammenbrauenden Unheil.

Er war damit beschäftigt, seine Schülerin mit allem ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel zu versorgen.

Es galt nun, die zahlreichen „kleineren" der großen Verletzungen zu heilen. Sie schien am ganzen Körper diverse Brüche zu haben.

Snape nahm erneut das kleine Messer und schnitt sich diesmal in beide Handflächen, tiefer als das letzte Mal. Der bereits ausgesprochene Zauber begann sofort seine Arbeit. Er heilte alles, was ein normaler Knochenbruch war, von Miss Grangers Nase über ihre Fingerknochen bis hin zu ihren Fußgelenken, die scheinbar auch einiges abbekommen hatten.

Allerdings fiel dem Professor auf, dass die schwarzen Fäden, die den Körper der Hexe wie ein Netz umspannten, scheinbar ohne Erfolg versuchten, die Arme zu heilen. Es musste also dort ein Zauber im Spiel gewesen sein, denn sonst würde der Fluch schon lange wirken.

Es sah so aus, als hätten es die drei Angreifer geschafft, einen Reduktorfluch dermaßen zu vermasseln, dass er, statt irgendetwas Unbelebtes zu zersprengen, Miss Grangers Armknochen in kleine Splitter zerschossen hat.

‚_Weasley, du bist so gut wie tot. Du sollst auch nur einen Fuß in meinen Unterricht setzen, ich schwöre dir, du wirst dir wünschen, der dunkle Lord hätte dich in seiner Gewalt._'

Der Richtzauber versuchte immer noch gegen den Bruch anzukommen, doch schien zu schwach zu sein für dermaßen starke Verletzungen. So nahm Snape einer Eingebung folgend noch einmal das Messer und schnitt sich in seinen Oberarm um den Zauber zu stärken.

Die schwarzen Fäden zogen sich plötzlich zurück und kehrten zu ihm zurück. ‚_Was geht hier vor? Sie müssten doch eigentlich stärker werden und nicht zurückweichen._'

Die Fäden sammelten sich wie ein gewaltiger Schwarm um die neue Wunde, aus der nun Blut floss. Der Tränkemeister konnte fasziniert mit ansehen, wie sie immer weiter wuchsen und nun so tief schwarz waren, als würden sie alles Licht um sie herum einfach aufsaugen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stürzte sich der Fluch wieder auf die gesprengten Knochen und begann sie in rasender Geschwindigkeit zusammenzusetzen. Der Tränkemeister suchte in der Zwischenzeit einen Trank gegen Schmerzen heraus, denn sobald sie erwachen würde, würde sie ganz Hogwarts vor Schmerz zusammenschreien. Eine wütende Löwenmutter namens Minerva McGonagall war das letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchte.

Genau diese wurde gerade mit viel Mühe von drei Personen festgehalten und beruhigt, sodass sie wenigstens nach außen hin wieder ruhig und gelassen wirkte.

Während Severus Snape noch nach geeigneten Tränken in seiner magisch vergrößerten Tasche suchte, leitete der Fluch einen Teil des Bluts direkt in die Knochen, um mehr Energie zur Verfügung zu haben.

Als die Heilung abgeschlossen war, sprach Snape einen weiteren Analysezauber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Miss Granger wohl den schwersten Teil überstanden hatte. Ihr Körper war nun gezeichnet von einem gleichmäßigen gelb-orange. Da sie sich leicht bewegte, beeilte er sich, ihr den Schmerztrank einzuflößen, den er glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung konnte sie wieder relativ selbstständig schlucken, was ebenfalls auf eine deutliche Besserung ihres Zustandes deutete.

Nachdem seine Patientin sich entspannt hatte, gab er ihr noch einen Heiltrank, der ihr Blut reinigen würde, denn wer wusste schon, was auf dem Boden eines Gemeinschaftsschlafraumes alles rumkroch.

Severus selbst beschäftigte sich mit der Heilung diverser Schnitte und Prellungen sowie einigen Schürfwunden. Scheinbar waren noch mehr kleinere Flüche zum Einsatz gekommen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Miss Granger selbst keine Erinnerung an diese, denn er hatte in der Erinnerung nichts dergleichen gesehen.

Die Gryffindors saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und tuschelten, was wohl der gefürchtete und gehasste Lehrer im Mädchenturm zu suchen hätte. Warum war er gekommen? Was wollte er? Und die wichtigste aller Fragen, wann war er endlich wieder weg?

Das Porträtloch öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und wieder starrten die Gryffindors den Neuankömmlingen entgegen. Ihre Hauslehrerin allein war schon ein extrem seltener Anblick. Sie war bisher erst wenige Male im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen und nie waren es positive Besuche gewesen.

Doch in Begleitung der Krankenschwester, der Professorin Sprout und dem Schulleiter selbst war sie definitiv noch nie da gewesen.

Minerva McGonagall sah sich finster schauend im Raum um und ihr Mund war schmaler als der feinste Hauch eines Strichs es wohl je sein könnte.

‚_Wo steckt er?_' „Wo ist Professor Snape?" fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die eine Flamme gefrieren lassen könnte. Sie durchbohrte die Gryffindors beinahe mit ihren Blicken und nicht nur einer verkroch sich so tief es ging im seinem Sessel. Collin Creevey zeigte mit einem sehr leisen „dort" zum Eingang des Mädchenturms.

Sofort rauschte die Hauslehrerin mit ihren Begleitungen im Schlepptau die Treppen Richtung Schlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen nach oben.

Nach einigen Minuten fiel dem Tränkemeister auf, dass er seine eigenen Schnittwunden noch nicht versorgt hatte und er schnappte sich kurzerhand eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und schluckte den darin enthaltenen Heiltrank. Es ging einfach schneller, als jetzt erst wieder lange rumzuzaubern.

Die kleineren Wunden schienen sich auf Gesicht und Oberkörper zu konzentrieren, sodass der größte Teil einfach geheilt werden konnte.

Seltsamerweise zeigte der Analysezauber immer noch die selbe Farbe und das nun schon seit mehreren Heilungen. Zur Sicherheit drehte Professor Snape die Schülerin mit einem Zauber um.

Was er sah, lies ihm den Atem stocken. Ihr Rücken sah aus wie ein einziges Schlachtfeld, scheinbar hatte Miss Granger einiges gegen Ende der Erinnerung nicht mehr mitbekommen. Ihr konnte kein Vorwurf gemacht werden, es war ein Wunder, dass die Erinnerung überhaupt noch so klar war, denn spätestens einhergehend mit den Knochenbrüchen wäre bei vielen die Erinnerung weg gewesen.

Es waren scheinbar Zauber eingesetzt worden, die stellenweise die Haut des jungen Mädchens vor ihm vom Rücken gelöst hatten. Entsetzt realisierte er, dass ein Fluch wohl ziemlich tief gegangen war, sie war nur sehr knapp an einer ernsthaften Verletzung des Rückenmarks und der Wirbelsäule entgangen.

Ohne zu zögern stürzte sich Snape auf diese neue Heilungsrunde.

Dass die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, realisierte er nicht wirklich, denn er war vertieft in die Kontrolle eines schwarzmagischen Fluchs, der Haut nachwachsen lies. Ein letztes Mal zückte er das kleine Messer, schnitt sich sowohl in beide Handflächen als auch in beide Oberarme und setzte den Zauber frei.

Die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Madame Pomfrey standen fassungslos in der Tür. Das Bild, was sich ihnen hier zeigte, würden sie nicht so schnell vergessen.

Dort kniete ein Severus Snape mit zerrissenen und inzwischen von Blut glitzernden Ärmeln vor einer halbnackten Hermine Granger, deren Rücken aussah als wäre sie die letzte Mahlzeit eines Hippogreifs gewesen. Völlig geschockt konnte nicht einmal Madame Pomfrey etwas tun. Der Boden glitzerte von Blut und es lagen einige leere Phiolen verstreut auf dem Boden.

Die Fledermaus selbst schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er stürzte sich gerade wieder mit Feuereifer in den Kampf gegen die Verletzungen der Hermine Granger.

Den Analysezauber hielt er nun die ganze Zeit aufrecht um jede kleine Verfärbung zu behandeln. Einer der stärksten Heiltränke, den er kannte, heilte gerade die Verletzungen von Rückenmark und Wirbelsäule während der schwarzmagische Fluch ähnlich dem anderen begann, ein Netz aus schwarzen Fäden zu spinnen, welche die Haut wieder regenerieren würden.

Snape selbst heilte erneut Schnitte, Prellungen und andere kleinere Verletzungen. Ein weiterer Zauber, den er dauerhaft aufrechterhielt lies die Narben verschwinden, welche sich nun über den ganzen Körper der Vertrauensschülerin zogen.

Auf jede noch so kleine Farbveränderung des Analysezaubers stürzte sich der Tränkemeister mit kräftiger Unterstützung seiner diversen Flüche und Heilsprüche.

Als zuerst die schwarzen Fäden, dann auch die diversen Heilzauber ihren Dienst getan hatten, zeigte der Analysezauber nur noch ein gleichmäßiges sattes grün.

Miss Granger war kerngesund.

Snape zauberte ihr noch ein Oberteil an und reinigte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs Boden und Mädchen. Ein weiterer Schlenker und ihre Aufzeichnungen hatten sich wieder hergestellt, da diese ja von den Angreifern zerrissen worden waren.

Snape stand ein wenig unsicher auf, hob seine Schülerin hoch und legte sie in ihr Bett.

Als er gerade einen Alarmzauber auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte, der das gesamte Schloss wecken würde, sollte irgendjemand fremdes sich ihrem Bett nähern, öffnete Hermine Granger zum ersten Mal wieder ihre Augen ein paar Millimeter weit.

Sie sah Snape an, der sie von oben herab ansah. „Danke" flüsterte sie in den Raum hinein und ein Lächeln, mehr zu erahnen als wirklich zu sehen, zeigte sich für einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht.

Miss Granger hatte die Augen schon wieder geschlossen und war eingeschlafen, da geschah das scheinbar Unmögliche.

Severus Snape war erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging, und lächelte.

* * *


	5. Eine neue Familie

Erst mal das obligatorische: Mir gehört nichts aus der Harry Potter-Welt, is alles J.K.Rowlings Eigentum, leider ;) Lediglich die Idee für diese FF ist von mir.

Dann mal ein herzlichstes Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Leser ) ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht zu lange auf das nächste chap warten musstet ;)

Ab diesem Chap hoffe ich, dass ihr nicht mehr über allzu viele Schreibfehler stolpern werdet, denn ich habe es endlich geschafft, meinem Betaleser mal ein Chap zu schicken, bevor ich es hochlade )

Also ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Klinke, der sich durch diesen Text gequält hat wild jubel

* * *

- Eine neue Familie -

Völlig erschöpft drehte sich der meist gefürchtete Professor von Hogwarts zur Tür und erstarrte. Dort standen sein Schulleiter, die Krankenschwester sowie die Hauslehrerinnen von Hufflepuff und Gryffindor und schauten ihn völlig geschockt an.

‚_Ich muss es ihnen erklären, ich muss es ihnen erklären, ja, aber wie?_'

Er sah zwischen den Kollegen hin und her und entschloss sich schließlich zur einfachsten Erklärungsmöglichkeit.

„Würdet ihr mir bitte in meine Räume folgen? Ich werde dort alles erklären. Ich habe nicht den Drang, noch mehr Zeit als nötig in einem Löwenkäfig zu verbringen."

Ein Schnauben der Löwenmutter war die einzige Antwort, die von ihr kam.

Der Tränkemeister ging die Treppen hinunter, so würdevoll, wie er es extrem entkräftet noch konnte. Ihm folgten seine Kollegen. Der Schulleiter beschäftigte sich damit, die Blutspur, die Severus hinterließ, zu beseitigen während sie die Treppe hinuntergingen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sprangen die Schüler von ihren Sesseln hoch als der gehasste Lehrer bluttriefend und noch bleicher als sonst in den Raum geschritten kam, allerdings bei weitem nicht so sicher wie noch vor einer Stunde. Die vielen, gleichzeitig ausgeführten Zauber hatten viel Energie gefordert, dass merkte er nun nur zu deutlich. Er musste schnell in seine Räume, sonst würde er noch direkt im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zusammenbrechen.

Durch den Kamin reiste die sonderbare Gruppe in die Privaträume des Tränkeprofessors.

„Setzt euch" schnarrte Snape. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss es nur schnell holen" Damit verließ er den Raum. Die Professorinnen sahen sich erstaunt im Zimmer um. Keiner außer vielleicht Albus war jemals in der Wohnung des mürrischen Hauslehrers von Slytherin gewesen. Entgegen der allgemeinen Lehrmeinung war nirgendwo ein Sarg zu sehen. Nicht einmal eine Streckbank hatte sich in die Wohnung verirrt.

Das Zimmer war zwar verhältnismäßig dunkel, wurde aber durch zwei große Fenster erhellt, die scheinbar ähnlich wie die Decke der großen Halle gebaut waren.

Die schlanke Katze, die bereits in der Eingangshalle herumspaziert war, trabte gerade durch einen magischen Eingang in der Mauer. Diesmal trug sie ein doch recht beachtliches Kaninchen im Maul und schaute sichtlich verwirrt auf die fremden Personen in ihrem Reich. Den einen kannte sie, der war immer mal wieder hier, aber die anderen drei? Eine roch nach Wald, eine fast gar nicht und die dritte roch nach...irgendwie nach Katze? Aber wie sollte so ein Zweibeiner nach Katze riechen? Nicht mal ihr großer Freund roch so sehr nach Katze, obwohl er bei ihr wohnte. Seltsam, das bedurfte einiger Forschung.

„Minerva, ich glaube, er hat ein kleines Problem mit deinem Geruch. Du riechst nach Katze und das kann er wahrscheinlich nicht einordnen" erläuterte Albus das Verhalten der Katze mit seinen typisch funkelnden Augen.

„Albus, ich bin nicht gewillt, mich mit dir über Gerüche zu unterhalten. Vielleicht sollten wir überlegen, was wir mit dieser...Szene...anstellen, die sich uns zeigte? Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr darüber denkt, aber ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass mein Zauberstab in einer Tasche und nicht in meiner Hand ist, sonst würde dein lieber Schützling, Albus, quer durch eine Wohnung geflucht werden. Was bei Merlin hatte er bitte schön bei meinen Löwen zu tun und was bei Merlins Bart hat er mit Miss Granger getan?" Minerva war während ihres Monologs immer lauter geworden und sah dabei einer Löwin nicht mehr unähnlich.

„Er hat lediglich dafür gesorgt, liebe Minerva" antwortete eine ölige Stimme hinter ihr „dass deine Lieblingsschülerin nicht stirbt."

Sie sprang vom Sessel auf und wirbelte herum um den Tränkemeister, nun wieder in gewohnter Blässe, wütend anzufunkeln. Dieser nahm sich allerdings die Zeit, höhnisch zurückzustarren und sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. ‚_Wenn du schon jetzt so wütend auf mich bist, Minerva, was passiert dann erst, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst? Wenn du erfährst, was bei deinen kleinen Lieblingen los ist, wenn die Obermutter mal nicht da ist und kein Erwachsener sich um sie kümmert und sie beaufsichtigt..._'

„Minerva, dass Sie wütend auf mich sind, verstehe ich durchaus, aber glauben Sie mir einfach, wenn ich ihnen garantiere, dass sie keinen Grund dazu haben."

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben seitens der Verwandlungsprofessorin unterbrach ihn. Genervt fuhr er fort „Wie ich gerade schon sagte, es gibt dafür keinen Grund. Zu ihrer sicherlich großen Freude, ist es mir sogar möglich, meine Behauptungen zu beweisen."

‚_Beweise, wer's glaubt, Snape. Ich glaub dir keinen Ton._'

‚_Diese verfluchte, sture Löwin, warum hätte ich es nicht einfach mit Albus allein klären können?_'

Die beiden starrten sich eine Weile wütend an, bis „Ihr entschuldigt hoffentlich, aber mich und ich glaube auch die anderen Anwesenden, interessiert es mehr, was geschehen ist als die zwischenhäuslichen Probleme der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin."

„Natürlich, Schulleiter." Severus nickte kurz und fuhr dann an die ganze Gruppe gewandt fort „Ich werde, damit ihr euch von der Wahrheit überzeugen könnt, mein Denkarium geholt und würde deshalb vorschlagen, dass wir uns eine bereits darin enthaltene Erinnerung ansehen und anschließend meine eigenen Erinnerung besichtigen." Während er noch sprach, hob er den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und fügte dem silbrig leuchtenden Gedankenwirbel eine weitere Erinnerung hinzu.

„Oh, als Erklärung, Minerva, bevor du dich wieder in wilde Vermutungen stürzt, die erste Erinnerung ist von Miss Granger, wie sie hierher kam, ist nicht von Belang." Damit berührte er die Erinnerungen und verschwand in der Schale.

„Snape, du...was hast du getan? Du verlogener..."

„Minerva, meine Liebe, beruhige dich." Der Schulleiter schaffte es, die aufgebrachte Professorin zu beruhigen, während die Krankenschwester anmerkte, dass es wohl besser sei, dem Beschimpften in die Erinnerung zu folgen.

Die vier folgten dem Tränkemeister in die Schale und sahen nun also sowohl die eigentliche Situation, als auch die Heilung und den zustand, in welchem Miss Granger gefunden wurde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Erinnerung verlassend wurde Minerva McGonagall immer wütender. „Albus, das reicht für einen Schulverweis, oder? Ich habe mich noch nie im Leben dermaßen für Gryffindors geschämt. Wie können sie nur, wie können sie das einer Freundin antun?"

Sie ballte die Fäuste und sah Dumbledore herausfordernd an. Auch er lächelte nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können. Wenn wir ihn von der Schule entfernen, müssen wir alles erklären. Vielleicht sollte man einfach noch eine zweite Chance geben? Wer weiß, vielleicht steht er unter einem Zauber, Minerva? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass so etwas bei uns passieren konnte."

„Glaub es ruhig, Albus, wir haben es gerade alle selbst gesehen." Pomona Sprout meldete sich nun zu Wort „Man könnte ihm natürlich Strafarbeit geben, vielleicht erstmal für 2 Wochen. Sollte er allerdings einen einzigen Regelbruch verüben, wird er mit sofortiger Wirkung aus Hogwarts entfernt."

Minerva McGonagall schien mit dieser Lösung nicht sehr zufrieden, doch Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Das größere Problem dürfte sein, zu entscheiden, was mit Miss Granger geschehen soll. Wir müssen also zuerst einmal ihre Familie informieren. Fawkes..." Als sein Name genannt wurde, erschien der Phönix neben seinem Herrn in der Luft und lies sich auf dessen Knie nieder. Die Kräuterkundeprofessorin schrieb schnell eine Erklärung an die Eltern von Miss Granger.

„Hier, Fawkes, würdest du das bitte zu den Eltern von Hermine Granger bringen?" Mit einem zustimmendem Trillern verschwand der Phönix in einer Stichflamme.

„Ihr wollt diese drei wirklich unbestraft lassen?" Minerva konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nun, ich denke"

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber wir sollten nach Möglichkeit nicht das geballte Interesse von Hogwarts auf diesen Fall zu richten. Wir können keine offene Feindseligkeit innerhalb der Häuser gebrauchen, auch wenn ich Feindschaften zwischen Häusern mitunter...nicht eindämme." Severus Snape war zwar nicht begeistert, wusste aber, dass zumindest seine Schlangen jede Schwäche der Löwen nutzen würden, um das empfindliche Gleichgewicht in Hogwarts zu ihren Gunsten zu kippen.

Sorgen machte er sich allerdings weniger über den jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys, als viel mehr über Miss Granger, die nun völlig allein da stand. ‚_Ich kann nichts tun, ich bin nur der verhasste Tränkemeister'_ Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, laut zu seufzen. Ein Snape seufzte schließlich nicht. Dieser Imageschaden wäre sein Ende gewesen. Er versuchte, sich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, doch wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der jungen Hexe, die nun in ihrem Schlafsaal lag und hoffentlich friedlich schlief.

‚_...Sie darf nicht allein bleiben...Allein sein heißt früher oder später aufzugeben...genau diese Schwäche darf sie nicht haben, darf sie nicht zeigen...Warum hat sie es nur mir erzählt...Ich muss es wenigstens Albus erzählen...ja, das ist das einzig vernünftige, was ich tun kann..._' Als er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, wurde er ein wenig entspannter. Ja, er würde bei nächster Gelegenheit einmal allein mit dem Schulleiter reden und es würde sich alles klären.

In diesem Moment kehrte Fawkes zurück und blickte Dumbledore verstört, den Brief immer noch im Schnabel haltend.

„Fawkes scheint die Grangers nicht zu finden, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Minerva, hat Miss Granger einen Paten, der kontaktiert werden könnte?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Albus. Aber wiese ist es ungewöhnlich, dass er sie nicht findet?"

„Nun, normalerweise würde Fawkes jedes Familienmitglied finden können, solange es lebt. Es bleiben also zwei Möglichkeiten und keine der beiden gefällt mir."

McGonagall öffnete den Mund, ihr stand die Frage sozusagen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Tränkemeister übernahm die Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage „Entweder die Familie Granger ist tot oder aber sie sind keine Familie mehr, falls du das fragen wolltest, Minerva. Man könnte natürlich in beiden Fällen über eine Adoption nachdenken, allerdings müsste man wohl als aller erstes mit Miss Granger selbst darüber reden. Ich würde es nun auch sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr meine Räume verlassen würdet, da ich noch einige Tränke brauen muss und noch einiges für meinen Unterricht vorbereiten muss."

Die Professoren erhoben sich und verließen Snapes Wohnung. Als sie den Gang betraten und Snape gerade die Tür schließen wollte, sah der Schulleiter ihn noch einmal scharf an. Was dem gefürchteten Tränkemeister eine Gänsehaut bereitete, war nicht der Blick seines Vorgesetzten, sondern das Funkeln, welches in dessen Augen zurückgekehrt war. Das verhieß nichts gutes.

„Severus, mir fällt gerade noch etwas ein." ‚_Oh nein, nicht wieder eine deiner Ideen, Albus, nein..._'

„Hagrid muss morgen für mich etwas erledigen. Ich habe mir gedacht, da ja sowieso die gesamte sechste Stufe morgen frei hat außer der Kurs für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, könntest du doch die Stunde übernehmen und eine Zaubertränkestunde daraus machen? Vielleicht als kleine Übungsstunde zwischendurch? Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen, danke, dass du das übernimmst. Einen schönen Abend noch, Severus" Der Schulleiter war verschwunden, bevor der Tränkemeister reagieren konnte. ‚_Eine Stunde Zaubertränke? Morgen? In der Sechsten?_' Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen ‚_Ronald Weasley, du wirst dich in die Hölle wünschen._'

Der Professor für Zaubertränke schloss seine Wohnungstür, begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und machte sich daran, die morgige Stunde vorzubereiten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erhob sich der Schulleiter beim Frühstück gerade als Snape mit wehendem Umhang und grimmiger Miene durch die Seitentür eilte.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe eine Ankündigung für alle, die heute Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben. Da Professor Hagrid erkrankt ist, muss heute sämtlicher Unterricht in diesem Fach ausfallen."

Die Halle brach in Jubel aus, doch Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nun, meine Lieben, ich habe für die Sechsten noch eine ausgesprochen schöne Ankündigung."

Sofort war wieder Ruhe.

„Für euch konnte ich glücklicherweise eine Vertretung organisieren. Deshalb werden alle Schüler des entsprechenden Kurses heute Nachmittag Zaubertränke haben."

Das darauf folgende Stöhnen war besonders am Tisch der Gryffindors sehr laut.

Professor Snape sah scharf zu selbigem Tisch und fand dort Hermines Blick.

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und nickte zum Gruß, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Neville und nahm scheinbar ein früheres Gespräch wieder auf.

Augenscheinlich hatte sie keine Verletzungen vom gestrigen Abend davon getragen, zumindest keine körperlichen.

Minerva McGonagall war bereits seit Beginn des Frühstücks angespannt. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ein Auge auf ihren Haustisch während sie versuchte, ganz normal zu wirken.

Plötzlich beugte sich Ronald Weasley vor und rief etwas zu Hermine, sodass alle Löwen plötzlich verstummten und sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unverständnis musterten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte der Professor für Zaubertränke sehen, wie Minerva sich erhob und schnell zu ihrem Tisch schritt.

‚_Wie soll ich sie darauf nur ansprechen? Albus hat mir ja sozusagen eine Vorlage gegeben mit der heutigen Stunde, aber trotzdem...Nun denn, denk nach, Severus, ein Slytherin tut nie etwas unüberlegtes._'

Hermine unterhielt sich gerade mit Neville, als Ron ihr etwas zurief. Alle Gryffindors drehten sich zu ihr um, doch sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden.

„Hey Streberin! Hast du nicht gehört? Ich hab dich gefragt, ob der Meister der fettigen Haare dein spezieller Freund ist von dem der Hauself gestern gesprochen hat? Ertrinkst du nicht in dem ganzen Fett? Da hängen dir doch im Bett die ganzen Haare ins Gesicht, wie widerlich. Aber das passt zu dir, da bist du wenigstens nicht mehr so hässlich, oder? Endlich einmal bist du der schönere Teil."

Inzwischen hörte die gesamte große Halle zu, auch die Professoren. Hermine starrte einfach nur auf ihren Teller und aß mechanisch weiter. Ginny wollte ihr scheinbar zur Seite eilen, doch Ron hielt sie zurück, nur Neville lachte als einziger Gryffindor nicht.

„Lacht nicht über Hermine, was hat sie euch denn getan? Was seid ihr nur für Freunde? Sie hat euch immer geholfen, euch aufgemuntert und so zeigt ihr euren Dank? Godric Gryffindor hätte sich für euch geschämt. Ihr seid nicht würdig, Gryffindors zu sein. Wir sollen mutig und tapfer sein. Ihr macht alle gemeinsam einen aus unseren eigenen Reihen nieder. Ihr...Ihr seid eine Schande."

Die ganze Halle blieb stumm.

Plötzlich ertönte ein einzelnes, langgezogenes Klatschen. Alle, Schüler wie Professoren, sahen sich verwirrt um, doch was sie sahen, konnte nicht wahr sein.

Dort saß Professor Severus Snape, sah grimmig auf den Tisch der Gryffindors und klatschte für Neville. Als ihn dieser völlig schockiert ansah, nickte er ihm leicht zu.

Als erste fielen die Professoren Dumbledore und Lupin in das Klatschen ein, bis schließlich außer den Löwen alle Anwesenden klatschten.

Nun erhob sich Professor Snape.

„Mr. Longbottom? Für ihren Mut, sich gegen ihr ganzes Haus für eine einzige Person zu stellen möchte ich ihnen 30 Punkte für Gryffindor geben."

Neville schaute völlig fassungslos seine größte Angst in Hogwarts an, als Professor Snape sich wieder ruhig setzte und besonders der Tisch der Slytherins in tumultartigen Jubel ausbrach.

Professor McGonagall war an ihrem Tisch angekommen und hatte noch einiges zu dem Vorfall zu sagen.

„Mr. Longbottom, meinen Glückwunsch, aber ich fürchte, ich muss selbst einige Punkte wieder abziehen." Sie lies ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen.

„Zuerst einmal von ihnen 10 Punkte Abzug für diese Störung des Frühstücks. So, und nun zu ihnen Mr. Ronald Weasley, sie verlieren 20 Punkte wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers, 10 wegen unhöflicher Ansprache eines Professors, 30 wegen Beleidigung selbigen Professors und noch einmal 50 wegen der Verbreitung übler Gerüchte und daraus folgender Rufschädigung einer Schülerin und eines Professors. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, 10 Punkte Abzug wegen der Belauschung persönlicher Gespräche. Also wären wir bei insgesamt 130 Punkten Abzug von Gryffindor. Dank des Mutes von Mr. Longbottom sind es lediglich 100 Punkte. Guten Appetit" fauchte sie ihrem Tisch noch zu und kehrte zum Tisch der Professoren zurück.

Leise hörte man aus der Eingangshalle das Rasseln von Rubinen im Stundenglas von Gryffindor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vor Snapes Klassenzimmer waren die meisten Schüler bereits anwesend als Hermine kam. Sie hatte sich auf diese Stunde gefreut, doch noch vor der Biegung zur Kerkertür wurde sie abgefangen und in eine Nische in der Wand gedrückt.

„Na, Granger, freust du dich schon auf dein Schatzi, der dem kleinen Nev Punkte gegeben hat?"

Er kam ihr immer näher, während sie versuchte, sich soweit es ging von ihm zu entfernen.

‚_Bitte, komm doch irgendwer vorbei, bitte..._' Panik staute sich in ihr auf, ihr Magen rumorte und ihr wurde immer heißer.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Sie versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, doch klang ihre Stimme eher hysterisch als selbstsicher.

„Ach komm schon, seit wann wehrst du dich denn gegen jemanden? Wenn du sogar für die Fledermaus die Beine breit machst, da dürfen doch bestimmt mal meine Freunde und ich auch mal, oder? Schämen sich deine Eltern denn nicht? Oder dürfen die auch mal mit dir spielen?"

Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Slytherin von sich wegzudrücken, doch er war bedeutend größer und stärker als sie und hielt inzwischen ihre Arme fest.

„Sag schon, dürfen deine Eltern auch? Und deine anderen Verwandten? Na, kleine Muggelschlampe?"

Hermine keuchte und drückte sich gegen die Wand, doch der Junge kam immer näher. Er packte sie noch fester, sodass ihr inzwischen die Tränen kamen. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, spürte, wie er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, die Tränen auf ihren Wangen wegzuküssen.

„Oh, kommen der kleinen Schlammblüterin die Tränen?" flüsterte er.

„Sollte Miss Granger auch nur eine Träne vergießen, werden Sie selbst diese Träne tausendfach bezahlen" antwortete eine wutverzerrte Stimme hinter dem Slytherin.

Dieser zuckte zusammen, hinter ihm stand Professor Snape, beinahe noch wütender als am vorherigen Abend.

Er lies Hermine vorgehen, schnappte sich den Slytherin sie gingen zum Klassenraum.

„Rein in den Kerker und zwar plötzlich" brüllte er seine Klasse an.

‚_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, ich dachte, dass wenigstens bis heute Abend Ruhe ist. Aber nein, meine Schlangen nutzen natürlich sofort jede kleine Schwäche aus. Na, die können sich warm anziehen._'

Snape behielt seine Wut die ganze Stunde über bei, weshalb die Klasse sich auffallend unauffällig verhielt. Seine Sorge war gewesen, dass Miss Granger weiterhin zwischen Potter und Weasley sitzen musste, doch scheinbar ignorierte Ron sie und Potter schien relativ gesittet mit ihr umgehen zu können.

Er lobte sich selbst für den glänzenden Einfall, eine Theoriestunde einzuschieben, denn heute wäre mindestens die Hälfte aller Kessel explodiert.

Der Vorfall hatte sich unter den Slytherins verbreitet, doch zu Snapes großer Überraschung waren die meisten der Schlangen von dieser Aktion nicht begeistert. Scheinbar würden sie sich auf Miss Grangers Seite stellen, sollte es absolut notwendig werden.

Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw arbeiteten still für sich und achteten nicht sehr auf die Feindseligkeit im Rest des Kerkers.

Die Gryffindors waren beinahe geschlossen damit beschäftigt, die eigene Vertrauensschülerin böse anzuschauen, obwohl immer mal wieder die obligatorischen bösen Blicke an die Slytherins geschickt wurden.

Zum Stundenende hielt der Professor seine Schüler zurück.

„Eigentlich hatte ich keine Hausaufgaben eingeplant, da dies nur eine Theoriestunde werden sollte. Aber damit Sie wenigstens alle etwas lernen, schreiben Sie mir alle mindestens vier Rollen Pergament über Grundsätze des menschlichen Soziallebens. Und" er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause „ich ziehe Slytherin 50 Punkte für diese Attacke vor Stundenbeginn ab." Die Klasse war völlig fassungslos. Snape zog seinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab? Er musste tatsächlich wütend sein, deutlich über dem normalen Maß. Alle Schüler versuchte, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kerker zu entkommen.

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch, wir müssen zum Schulleiter."

Als alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, bedeutete Snape seiner Schülerin, sich zu setzen. Er selbst zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setze sich ihr gegen über an einen Tisch.

„Miss Granger, bevor wir zum Schulleiter gehen, muss ich ihnen eine Frage stellen."

‚_Oh nein, doch nicht etwa über...?_'

„Keine Sorge, es geht weder um ihre Erinnerungen noch um diesen...Vorfall vorhin."

Ihrem erleichterten Gesicht nach zu schließen hatte er richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung bezüglich ihrer Angst.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte Sie lediglich fragen, ob Sie sich zu einer Adoption entschließen könnten?"

Für einige Sekunden schauten sich die beiden einfach nur an, jeder hing seinen Gedanken hinterher.

‚_Sie wird nein sagen, sie wird nein sagen, sie wird nein sagen..._'

‚_Was meint er, Adoption? Doch nicht etwa...? Aber das würde doch meine Probleme lösen...Aber wer würde mich schon adoptieren..._'

‚_Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, sie muss zustimmen. Eine magische Adoption, die Aufnahme in eine Reinblüterfamilie...Sie hat nur diese Chance..._'

‚_Es müsste eine magische Adoption sein, aber welcher Reinblüter würde schon eine Muggelgeborene aufnehmen, noch dazu eine Verstoßene, die beinahe nichts an Finanzen oder ähnlichem mitbringen kann. Was habe ich denn schon? Keiner würde mich adoptieren...Nein, Hermine, du versuchst das trotzdem, reiß dich zusammen._'

„Ich wäre dem Vorschlag nicht abgeneigt, Professor."

Der Angesprochene wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah sie einen Moment irritiert an, antwortete dann jedoch „Gut, dann gehen wir nun besser zum Schulleiter. Dort können Sie die Einzelheiten klären".

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro sprach keiner von beiden, denn sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Hermine war immer noch um die Adoption besorgt, Snape dagegen machte sich Sorgen um das Verhältnis der Löwen untereinander und wie man wenigstens für einige Zeit Frieden stiften könnte.

„Ah, Severus, Miss Granger, schön, dass sie beide ihre Zeit erübrigt haben." Der Direktor saß lächelnd und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Severus hat mir von ihren familiären Problemen erzählt, allerdings, das zu seiner Verteidigung, erst unter Androhung von Veritaserum. Die Adoptionsidee stammte von ihm und ich habe bereits einige reinblütige Familien kontaktiert, damit wir diese Prozedur ein wenig verkürzen können. Allerdings meinten die meisten, erst einen Familienrat einzuberufen, vorläufig wäre es ein aber ein nein " Hermine senkte leicht den Kopf, nickte aber zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Oh, aber wir haben trotzdem drei Familien, die zugesagt haben. Ich würde gerne ihre Meinung zu den Bewerbern hören, vielleicht finden wir ja bereits heute eine geeignete Familie für Sie."

Damit legte er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Um wen handelt es sich dabei, Professor?" ‚_Drei Familien? Oh Wow...'_

„Die erste dürfte ihnen bekannt sein, es ist die Familie Weasley."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, dann müsste ich ja noch mehr Zeit als sowieso schon mit Ron verbringen." Dumbledore sah etwas überrascht aus, zückte dann jedoch seinen Zauberstab und verbrannte kurzerhand das Bewerbungsschreiben.

„Familie Nummer zwei sind die Malfoys." Hermine verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber erst einmal nichts.

Dem Schulleiter fiel auf, dass sein mürrischer Schützling auf einmal ein großes Interesse an einem Tischbein zu haben schien. Innerlich breit grinsend sah er wieder zu Miss Granger.

„Nun, unsere dritte Bewerberfamilie ist die wohl unwahrscheinlichste Familie für eine Adoption. Man muss dazusagen, dass diese nur noch aus einer Person besteht, weshalb der Familienrat relativ schnell abgehalten werden konnte. Es handelt sich um die Familie Snape."

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu Snape herum, der sehr interessiert die Bücher auf dem am weitesten entfernten Bücherregal studierte.

‚_Snape hat sich beworben? Für die Adoption eines Schülers? Hilfe, wo ist meine normale Welt?_'

Völlig verdattert starrte Hermine zwischen ihren Professoren hin und her.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, ich...ich würde mich für die Familie Snape entscheiden wollen."

Nun war es an Snape, verwirrt zu seiner Schülerin zu blicken.

Der Schulleiter begann plötzlich zu lachen und meinte zu Hermine, sie solle sich diesen Moment gut einprägen, denn es war ausgesprochen selten, einen Severus Snape so verwirrt zu sehen.

„Severus, Miss Granger, zurück zu den ernsten Dingen. Wann soll die Zeremonie stattfinden?"

„Angesichts der neuerlichen Attacken gegen Miss Granger würde ich so schnell wie möglich sagen." Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, dann, Miss Granger, wollen Sie jemanden dabei haben als Zeugen?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, dann „Ich würde gern Professor McGonagall dabei haben. Sie hat mich immer unterstütz und würde so etwas sicher gern aus erster Hand erfahren."

Dumbledore nickte, sah kurz zu Fawkes, der zustimmend pfiff und in einer Stichflamme verschwand. Keine drei Sekunden später kehrte er zurück mit der Verwandlungslehrerin an seinen Schwanzfedern.

Ihr wurde kurz die Situation erklärt, sie sah zwar etwas skeptisch aus, als sie von der neuen Familie ihrer Lieblingsschülerin hörte, kam dann allerdings auf den Gedanken, dass sie ja trotz allem noch ein Löwe sein würde und war beruhigt.

Nachdem alles besprochen war, reisten die vier per Flohpulver ins Ministerium, um dort sowohl das Ritual als auch die Schreibarbeit zu erledigen.

Das Ritual selbst war so einfach wie komplex.

Die beteiligten Parteien schworen sich Treue bei ihrem Blut. Durch einen uralten Zauber wurde das Blut der adoptierten Partei ausgetauscht und die beiden Parteien schworen sich ein weiteres Mal die Treue bei ihrem Blut.

Hermine konnte sich nach der magischen Adoption also als reinblütig bezeichnen.

Nachdem das Ritual abgeschlossen war, erhielten sie diverse Formulare, bei welchen Severus aufgrund des unnötig komplizierten Satzbaus beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Die anderen drei waren damit beschäftigt, nicht laut aufzulachen, als der Meister von Trank und Schrecken leise vor sich hinschimpfend ein Formular nach dem anderen ausfüllte, statt wie sonst tobend und Flüche schleudernd zu verschwinden.

Schließlich mussten auf dem letzten Formular alle Beteiligten und die Zeugen unterschreiben.

Hermine wurde noch ein Blatt gereicht, auf welchem sie vollständig sowohl ihren alten als auch ihren neuen Namen angeben sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen schrieb sie ohne zu zögern erst „Hermine Jane Granger" und darunter „Hermine Severa Snape" auf das Blatt.

„Was ist das noch für ein Zettel, Hermine?" Severus Snape stand hinter ihr und versuchte, über ihre Schulter mitzulesen.

„Nur eine Namensauflistung, also alter und neuer Name und sowas. Zweiter Vorname, diese ganze Geschichte, du kennst das ja sicher." Grinsend faltete sie das Pergament zusammen und reichte es dem Ministerialbeamten.

„Albus, worauf habe ich mich hier eingelassen? Hilf mir, bitte."

Der Schulleiter aber lächelte nur. „Keine Sorge, Severus, ich glaube, Hermine ist gerade die glücklichste junge Hexe der ganzen Welt und ich bin froh, dich endlich einmal fröhlich zu sehen."

Snape verzog das Gesicht und murmelte etwas von „ich bin doch nicht fröhlich", fasste sich dann aber und blickte zu seiner neuen Tochter

„Nun, wie kann ich meine Tochter denn nun rufen?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich behalte Hermine, ich bin einfach daran gewöhnt. Aber mit vollem Namen heiße ich jetzt Hermine Severa Snape."

Als ihr Vater nicht antwortete, sah sie ihn verwirrt an und sah eine einzelne Träne auf seinem Gesicht.

„Severus? Dad? Was ist los? Ge-gefällt er dir nicht?"

Er sah sie an und wischte sich schnell die Träne weg.

„Aber natürlich gefällt er mir. Ich finde ihn sogar wunderschön. Ich habe nur nie gedacht, dass es irgendwann einmal für mich eine Tochter gibt. Es ist einfach, einfach mehr als ich mir je erträumen konnte."

Er zog seine Tochter in eine Umarmung, die erste Umarmung, die Albus Dumbledore bei ihm je gesehen hatte. Glücklich betrachteten die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore die kleine Familie und konnten sich in diesem Moment keine zwei anderen Personen vorstellen, die dieses Glück mehr verdient hätten als diese beiden vor ihnen.

Schließlich kehrten die vier nach Hogwarts zurück. Da es bereits nach Sperrstunde war, brachte Minerva die junge Hexe zurück nach Gryffindor.

An diesem Abend schlief Albus Dumbledore ein in dem Wissen, dass es doch noch Gerechtigkeit und Liebe auf der Welt gab. Endlich war sein Schützling glücklich. Zum ersten Mal hatte dieser freiwillig Gefühle zugelassen. Vielleicht würde sich nun einiges ändern...

* * *

So, dieses Kapitel war relativ friedlich, ich hoffe, es war trotzdem lesenswert ;) 

ich versuche, so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, denn ich selber will unbedingt wissen, was mir so alles einfällt für unsere neue Familie...

Hier unten ist außerdem so ein wundervoller Button, da steht "go" drauf, könntet ihr da drauf drücken? Ich würde sehr gerne wissen, ob euch meine geschichte zusagt oder was ihr euch für den weiteren storyverlauf wünschen würdet, besonders natürlich bezüglich Ron Weasley, denn der ist ja bisher nicht ganz so gut weggekommen.


	6. Fliegende Bücher

1. Wie immer, das meiste außer die konkrete Story gehört J.K.Rowling

2. SORRY! Ich hoffe, es findet sich noch jemand, der Interesse an meiner Story hat.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich solange ausgesetzt hab, aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja verzeihen?

Natürlich wieder ein herzlicher Dank an Klinke, der sich durch den Text gequält hat ;)

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

- Fliegende Bücher-

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen zeitiger als die anderen Mädchen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, das Bad einmal für sich allein zu haben.

So stand sie eine halbe Stunde später frisch geduscht vor einem der Spiegel.

„Genau dieselbe wie jeden Morgen" seufzte Hermine.

„Wenn du das sagst, meine Liebe" antwortete der Spiegel verschlafen.

Der Vormittagsunterricht verlief ausgesprochen ruhig. Alle Gryffindors außer Neville ignorierten Hermine, doch ihr war das nur recht, denn so hatte sie die nötige Ruhe, um dem Unterricht zu folgen und ihre Aufgaben zu machen.

Am Nachmittag hatten die Gryffindors noch eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall. Diese erdolchte jeden mit ihren Blicken, der ein Geräusch machte, und hielt so ihre Klasse absolut ruhig.

Nicht einmal Ronald, Lavender und Parvati wagten eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung.

Die ganze Klasse atmete erleichtert auf, als die Verwandlungslehrerin den Unterricht beendete.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich in der nächsten Stunde bessere Arbeit von Ihnen sehe. Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch. Den anderen ein schönes Wochenende."

Hermine packte ihre Tasche zusammen und ging dann zu Professor McGonagalls Tisch. ‚_Was sie wohl möchte?_'

Die Professorin sah sie scharf an, sprach dann allerdings sehr viel ruhiger als man es erwartet hätte.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen soweit ganz gut?"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall. Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

„Oh, nun, der Schulleiter hat gestern Abend noch einmal mit mir gesprochen und wir wollen Ihnen ein Angebot machen."

‚_Was ist denn jetzt los? Irgendwas ist hier mehr als nur merkwürdig..._' dachte Hermine verwirrt.

Die Professorin betrachtete einen Moment lächeln die verwirrte Schülerin, räusperte sich dann aber und sprach weiter.

„Nun, wir sind der Meinung, dass Sie eine außerordentliche Schülerin sind und wollen ihnen deshalb ein sehr spezielles Training anbieten, natürlich nur mit Ihrer Einverständnis. Ich möchte Sie deshalb fragen, ob Sie Interesse an eine Ausbildung zum Animagus haben?"

Hermine starrte ihre Professorin an. Nur langsam begriff sie, was Minerva McGonagall gerade gesagt hatte.

„Eine...Eine Ani, äh, Animagusausbildung, Professor? Ehm, Na-natürlich, jederzeit."

„Gut, dann kommen Sie bitte Samstag nach dem Frühstück in dieses Klassenzimmer, wir werden dann mit der Ausbildung beginnen. Wir müssen ja erstmal sehen, in was sie sich möglicherweise verwandeln, oder?" Sie zwinkerte ihrer Schülerin kurz zu, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.

„Nun denn, bis zur nächsten Stunde, Miss Granger."

Hermine war über die abrupte Verabschiedung ein wenig verwirrt und wandte sich zu gehen. Da sah sie Professor Lupin, der in der Tür stand. _‚Deshalb also die schnelle Verabschiedung, die anderen Lehrer wissen scheinbar von nichts.'_

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu dem Verteidigungslehrer verschwand die Vertrauensschülerin Richtung Gryffindorturm.

--

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen ohne größere Besonderheiten. Die Gryffindors ignorierten Hermine, mit Ausnahme von Neville natürlich.

Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff interessierten sich augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht für die Probleme der Löwen, die Slytherins dagegen waren freundlicher als üblich zu Hermine, was diese doch sehr wunderte.

Donnerstag Abend begab sich Hermine in die Bibliothek um endlich die inzwischen angestauten Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben.

Als sie durch das große Tor in der Bibliothek trat, hüllte sie sofort die angenehme Stille ein.

Ein Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke war mit Pergamenten und Büchern bedeckt. Madame Pince hatte Hermine erlaubt, einen Tisch für sich zu belegen, da sie die häufigste Besucherin war, und erfreut stellte sie fest, dass ihr Platz scheinbar über die Sommerferien hinweg unberührt geblieben war.

Sie löste wie schon so oft die Schutzzauber, welche sie über den Tisch gelegt hatte und begab sich auf die Suche nach einem Buch, welches ihr für einen Aufsatz in Verwandlung helfen konnte. In einer der weniger besuchten Abteilungen stand ein schlichtes Buch, welches Hermine herauszog, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Die Magie – eine Übersicht zu ihren Spielarten"

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch blätterte Hermine es ein erstes Mal durch. Sie blieb schließlich beim Inhaltsverzeichnis hängen.

Im ersten Kapitel, so hieß es, wurde die normale Magie erläutert. _‚Was hier wohl mit normaler Magie gemeint ist? Magie mit dem Zauberstab? Oder gesprochene Magie? Oder beides? Vielleicht Schulmagie?'_

Das zweite Kapitel beschäftigte sich mit ungesagten Zaubern.

Diese würden sie dieses Jahr sowieso lernen, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, bereits etwas mehr darüber zu wissen. _‚Sind doch sowieso schon alle von mir gewohnt, da kann ich sie doch nicht enttäuschen'_

Bereits völlig in das Buch vertieft ging Hermine zu ihrem Tisch in der Ecke zurück und ließ sich auf einem bereitstehenden Stuhl nieder, dem einzigen Fleck, der nicht von Pergament bedeckt war.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war selbst die „normale" Magie deutlich komplexer als sie bisher annahm. Gemeint war natürlich die Stabmagie, wie sie in den ersten Schuljahren gelehrt wurde. Laute, deutliche Aussprache und präzise Stabbewegungen.

So wurde in dem Buch zum Beispiel erläutert, dass es für die Wirkung eines Zaubers unerheblich war, wie laut er gesprochen wurde. Viel wichtiger war die Konzentration, der Wille, hinter dem Zauber.

Na, wenn das keine wage, aber ebenso faszinierende Behauptung war.

Hermine wollte es prüfen und stellte begeistert fest, dass ein geflüsterter Zauber genauso viel, wenn nicht gar mehr Effekt zeigte als ein laut gerufener. Das jedoch würde sie Harry und Ron nicht sagen, manchmal war ein kleiner Vorteil ganz praktisch.

Schnell las sie weiter, was das Buch ihr noch über normale Magie beibringen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit, Madame Pince hatte schon lange die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet, hatte Hermine sich durch die Alltagszauberei gearbeitet. Sie wusste genau, dass sie dieses Buch noch mehrfach lesen und bearbeiten würde, damit sie jede kleine Information daraus mitnehmen konnte.

Völlig vertieft begann sie mit dem Erlernen ungesagter Zauber. Nach einigen kleineren Übungen konnte sie die Magie einigermaßen kontrolliert anwenden. Als gerade ein tragbares, blaues Feuer vor ihr tanzte, kam ihr ein Gedanke.

‚_Wenn man einen Zauber durch Willenskraft dosieren kann, dann müsste das selbe doch auch für ungesagte Magie gelten, oder? Eigentlich schon._ _Ein verstärkter, ungesagter Zauber könnte also ungleich stärker sein als ein normaler Schulzauber, richtig? Richtig_. _Man würde also völlig geräuschlos agieren und trotzdem eine größere Wirkung erzielen, oder? In der Theorie schon.'_

Das galt es für die Vertrauensschülerin nun zu prüfen.

Sie räumte auf dem Tisch einige Pergamente zur Seite, sodass am Ende nur noch das Buch in der Mitte des Tisches lag.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und dachte „Wingardium Leviosa". Das Buch schwebte nun in der Luft. ‚_Na bitte, klappt doch. Und jetzt mit etwas mehr Power'_ Hermine lies das Buch wieder sinken, richtete den Stab erneut auf das Buch und konzentrierte sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie erneut hochkonzentriert, richtete ihren ganzen Willen auf ihr Ziel und dachte erneut den Zauber. Das Buch schoss so schnell Richtung Decke, dass es dagegen schlug. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, woraufhin das schwebende Buch natürlich zurück Richtung Tisch, oder besser, auf den Boden fiel und sie einige Momente starr sitzen blieb. ‚_Ich habe es geschafft. Es stimmt. Man kann mit purer Willenskraft Zauber schwächen oder verstärken_.' Hastig kritzelte sie ihren Versuch, die beobachteten Ergebnisse und ihre daraus resultierende Annahme auf ein leeres Pergament.

Nach einer halben Stunde weiteren Übens konnte sie relativ schnell hintereinander ungesagt zaubern, da sie sich immer kürzer konzentrieren musste.

Als sie nach einer Stunde die letzte Schildkröte wieder in einen Stuhl verwandelt hatte, wollte sie sich erschöpft zurücklehnen. Doch der Stuhl machte es ihr durch seine harte Lehne ziemlich schwer.

Die junge Hexe überlegte kurz, dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breit ‚_Ein Sessel vielleicht? Er wäre viel gemütlicher zum lesen. Mal sehen, ob ein kleiner Zauber was machen kann._' Gedacht, getan. Hermine stand auf und verwandelte den Stuhl in einen schönen, blutroten Ohrensessel ‚_Wow. Das ist umwerfend. Der Sessel ist echt schön geworden und er sieht so warm aus. Hermine, ich bin stolz auf dich._' Damit setzte sie sich wieder hin und stellte nach einiger Zeit fest, dass sie ziemlich fertig war. _‚Vielleicht reicht das mit den praktischen Übungen erstmal für eine Weile.'_

Sie schlug das Buch wieder auf. Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie sich komplett durch das Kapitel der ungesagten Zauber gearbeitet. Natürlich wäre Hermine nicht sie selbst gewesen, hätte sie sich keine Notizen gemacht und so kam es, dass sich neben ihr bereits ein beachtlicher Stapel Pergament auftürmte.

‚_Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, die wichtigsten Informationen aus diesem Buch noch mal für mich neu zusammenzuschreiben, dann könnte ich meine eigenen kleinen Versuche mit dazu schreiben und hätte es auch nach meiner Zeit in Hogwarts noch zur Verfügung. Hermine, das ist doch mal ein guter Plan.'_

Als sie die letzte Seite bearbeitet hatte, schlug sie die Seite um, gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel.

Freudig erblickte sie die nächste Überschrift.

„Die stablose Magie" prangte in verschlungener Schrift auf dem Pergament und Hermine sog unwillkürlich die Luft ein. Natürlich hatte sie schon gesehen, wie Dumbledore Kerzen löschte oder entzündete ohne seinen Zauberstab zu nutzen. Flitwick hatte am selben Tag eine sehr dürftige Einführung in das Thema gegeben, doch war diese Art der Magie nicht noch viel mehr? _‚Was man damit alles machen könnte, zaubern ohne Zauberstab, das soll doch unglaublich schwer sein.'_

Sie blätterte die erste Seite um und zog ein frisches Pergament zu sich heran. Wieder schrieb und las sie, so schnell ihre Augen und Hände es zuließen. Nach einer Stunde unterbrach sie sich selbst. ‚_So wie es hier beschrieben wird, kann jeder ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Ob ich es lernen kann?_'

Erneut probierte Hermine die unterschiedlichsten Zauber und sank schließlich wieder erschöpft in ihren Sessel.

In diesem Moment kam Madame Pince durch die Bibliothek und gab Hermine Bescheid, dass in einer Viertelstunde die Sperrzeit beginnen würde und sie langsam ihre Sachen zusammenpacken sollte.

„Danke, Madam Pince, ich suche mir nur noch schnell ein Buch raus, was ich gern ausleihen würde."

Mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken ging die Bibliothekarin wieder. _‚Ach, dieses Mädchen, man könnte fast glauben, die Bücher wären ihre einzigen Freunde.'_

Hermine unterdrückte unterdessen ein Gähnen und begann, in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Stundenplan zu suchen. _‚Nur noch schnell schauen, was ich morgen habe. Na, wenn das mal kein anstrengender Tag war. Hoffentlich wird nicht das ganze Schuljahr so, sonst komm ich gar nicht mehr zum schlafen, wenn ich noch mehr spannende Bücher entdecke.'_

Schnell sah sie auf ihren Plan und stellte fest, dass sie bis zum morgigen Tag nur den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben hatte.

Den hatte sie zu großen Teilen bereits fertig und musste nur noch einmal drüberlesen. Für Flitwick sollten sie einen Aufsatz zur nächsten Stunde schreiben. Dabei sollten sie an einem selbstgewählten Themengebiet der Magie zeigen, warum Korrektheit und Konzentration ein unverzichtbarer Teil der Zauberei darstellten. Hermine hatte bereits eine Idee. Die Vertrauensschülerin wollten ihren Aufsatz: „Wieso Rezepturen unbedingt komplett gelesen werden müssen und man sich niemals ablenken lassen darf, während man einen Zaubertrank braut." nennen und wollte ihn mit nicht allzu bekannten Beispielen verunglückter Zaubertrankbrauer versehen.

Sie holte sich noch schnell ein Buch aus einem der Regale über Zauberkatastrophen. Es war ein altes Buch voller Zauberunfälle. So hatte ein Zauberer zum Beispiel ein Büffel auf sich selbst gezaubert, als er statt dem „W" ein „R" für den Schwebezauber verwendet hatte, ein klassischer Aussprachefehler. Ein sehr langes Kapitel bildeten die Zaubertrankunfälle. Sehr oft hatten sich die Hexen oder Zauberer schwer verletzt oder waren gestorben, weil sie unaufmerksam gewesen waren oder weil sie Zutaten vergessen hatten.

Mit ihren auszuleihenden Büchern und ihrer Tasche beladen verließ sie ihren Tisch, legte die Schutzzauber wieder darüber und ging zu Madame Pince.

„Nun, Miss Granger, passen Sie mir bloß auf, dass Sie sich nicht überarbeiten, ja? Das Schuljahr hat doch gerade erst begonnen."

„Ich weiß, Madame Pince, aber es gibt in Hogwarts so viele interessante Bücher, ich will einfach möglichst viele von ihnen gelesen haben, bevor ich gehen muss."

Einen Abschiedsgruß später ging Hermine beschwingten Schrittes aus der Bibliothek in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon, eine lächelnde Madame Pince zurücklassend.

--

Der Vormittagsunterricht am Freitag, Verwandlung, verlief ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Allerdings war der Nachmittagsunterricht von einer einzigen langen Zaubertrankstunde geprägt. Snape war alles andere als gut gelaunt und ließ die Klasse das Cecla-Gift noch einmal brauen, da nur einer der abgegebenen Tränke seinen Anforderungen genügt hatte und alle anderen in einer Prüfung durchgefallen wären. Im Verlauf des Unterrichts wurde er noch eine Spur entnervter, als er feststellen musste, dass seine Schüler scheinbar wieder nicht fertig werden würden. Er begann an seinem Schreibtisch die Aufsätze zu korrigieren, entschloss sich aber, das auf den Abend zu verschieben, nachdem er zum sechsten Mal gelesen hatte, dass es scheinbar keinen genauen Erfinder des Giftes gab. _‚Wie ist es denn dann entstanden, frag ich mich? Einfach so aus der Erde gekrochen, oder was. Oh, diese Dummköpfe.'_

Als endlich das Läuten zum Abendbrot rief, hätte sich Snape beinahe an dem übereiligen Rückzug seiner Schüler beteiligt, damit er möglichst schnell diese Klasse verlassen konnte, bis ihm auffiel, dass er für den größtmöglichen Abstand nur im Klassenraum bleiben musste. Die Schüler würden innerhalb von zwei Minuten von allein weg sein.

Tatsächlich schafften sie es in einer Minute, das komplette Klassenzimmer zu säubern und zu verschwinden, ein neuer Zaubertränkerekord.

Hermine selbst hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit dem Trank gehabt und ging, ihrem Vater kurz aufmunternd zulächelnd, aus dem Kerker, während der Rest hektisch zusammenräumte.

Der Tränkemeister atmete erleichtert aus, als der letzte Umhangzipfel durch die Tür verschwunden war und diese zugeschlagen war.

Nun musste er nur noch am Abend oder übers Wochenende verteilt diese bestialischen Aufsätze und die neuen Proben kontrollieren, dann hätte er bis zum Montag nichts mehr mit diesem Kurs zu tun. ‚Apropos Proben, mal schauen, wie weit sie heute gekommen sind.' Er wandte sich zu seinem Pult um, verzog aber fast im selben Augenblick das Gesicht. Diesmal blubberte zwar nirgendwo ein Trank mit grünen Blasen vor sich hin, doch stattdessen zierten einen Trank violette Schlieren, ein anderer schien hart wie Granit zu sein und ein dritter war komplett von einem leuchtenden Zitronengelb.

Resigniert seufzte der Zaubertrankprofessor, packte dann seine Sachen und ließ Phiolen und Aufsätze hinter ihm her in seine Privaträume schweben.

Ihm würde ein schreckliches Wochenende bevorstehen, und die Aussicht, dass es nur das erste in einer langen Reihe sein würde, machte es nicht wirklich besser.

Hermine dagegen verbrachte ihren Abend damit, ihre ungesprochenen Zauber zu verbessern und nebenbei ihren Aufsatz zu schreiben. Die stablose Magie wollte sie erst einmal beiseite lassen, da diese noch zu kräftezehrend war.

--

Die Erleichterung war allen Schülern Samstag früh anzusehen. Jeder einzelne war froh, die erste Woche überstanden zu haben.

Hatten die Sechsten Klassen sich im letzten Schuljahr bereits über die Zettelberge und den Stress beschwert, so mussten sie jetzt feststellen, dass es scheinbar immer noch ein bisschen schlimmer ging. Bereits nach einer Woche hatten sie in allen Fächern Hausaufgaben, hatten sie doch in Zaubertränke am vergangen Nachmittag noch einen Extraaufsatz über das Wochenende aufgehalst bekommen. Der Professor meinte, er wolle nur mal prüfen, was sie aus den vergangenen Schuljahren behalten hatten, und ließ sie einen Aufsatz über unterschiedliche Formen der Zutatenzubereitung und –Beigabe zu Tränken schreiben.

Hermine hatte bereits einen Teil der Aufgaben erledigt, als sie am Morgen zum Frühstück ging. Sie setzte sich ganz ans Ende des Tisches, kurze Zeit später stieß Neville zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Und, bereit für ein arbeitsames Wochenende?", er lächelte sie kurz an.

„Morgen, Neville. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich gestern schon sagen, aber ich bin nicht dazu gekommen. Könntest du heute erstmal alleine deine Aufgaben machen? Ich muss nachher noch mal zu Professor McGonagall, sie wollte noch irgendwas mit mir besprechen." _‚Tut mir leid, Neville, aber ich glaube nicht, dass allzu viele von ihrem Angebot erfahren sollten und unser Tisch hat leider ein paar Ohren zu viel.'_

„Oh, ähm, ja, ok. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht wütend wegen irgendwas, oder?" der Junge blickte zum Tisch der Professoren.

Auch Hermine sah zu dem hohen Tisch, begegnete aber zuerst dem Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters. Kaum sichtbar lächelte sie und nickte ihm zu. Er nickte ebenso kurz zurück und noch flüchtiger hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

Der neben ihm sitzende Professor Lupin hatte den kurzen Austausch bemerkt und sah Severus fragend an.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Lupin? Was haben Sie heute morgen an mir auszusetzen? Oder finden Sie nur keinen anderen, an dem Sie ihre unerträglich gute Laune auslassen können?" _‚Du kannst mich nicht aus der Bahn werfen, Flohmantel. Ich bin tatsächlich glücklich, das lass ich mir von dir doch nicht kaputt machen.'_

„Oh, es ist nichts Severus." Er sah zur gewölbten Hallendecke, die heute ein mattes Grau zeigte.

„Gut"

„Nur..." Snape holte einmal tief Luft _‚Wusste ich's doch, natürlich ist was, wenn der schon so schaut...'_

„Mir ist gerade deine Verständigung mit Miss Granger aufgefallen."

‚Ha, hab ich dich ertappt, Severus. Na warte'

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn überrascht an und sagte betont liebenswürdig „und was ist damit?"

„Nun, Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, hör auch damit, Severus. Sie ist eine Schülerin für dich, mehr nicht. Ich dachte, soviel Verstand würdest sogar du besitzen." Lupin funkelte ihn wütend an. Warum verstand Snape es nicht? Es war doch wirklich widerlich und vollkommen absurd von dem Tränkemeister, zu hoffen, dass aus Hermine und ihm etwas werden könnte. Was dachte sich dieser Mann bloß? _‚Oder denkt er überhaupt?'_

Snape, der langsam verstand, wovon der Mann vor ihm sprach, wurde nun auch wütend. Würde ihm dieser Köter nie vertrauen können? Was dachte der eigentlich von ihm, dass er Schülerinnen hinterher lief, oder was?

„Lupin, zum letzten Mal, mein Privatleben geht dich überhaupt nichts an." _‚Memo an mich: Nie mehr am Wochenende zu den Mahlzeiten gehen. Begründung: Unerträglich gut gelaunter und streitsüchtiger Werwolf neben mir.'_

Das konnte der Werwolf nicht so stehen lassen.

„Oh doch" _‚Bitte wie? Wenn es eine Schülerin betrifft, Langnase?'_ „Weil..."

Snape ließ sich von Lupin nicht unterbrechen und sprach einfach weiter:

„Aber damit du endlich mal Gewissheit hast, muss ich dich wohl korrigieren. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich hassen wirst und verpetzen gehen wirst, ja, zwischen Miss Granger und mir ist mehr als ein bloßes Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis."

Damit erhob er sich abrupt, ging zu Dumbledore, sprach kurz mit ihm und verließ dann die große Halle, nicht ohne dem völlig verdattert dasitzenden Lupin noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu schenken.

‚Hat er grade gesagt, dass da mehr ist? Doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?'

In diesem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und der Schulleiter setzte sich neben ihn, um leise eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

„Remus, falls Sie sich gerade über Severus ungebührliches Verhalten beschweren wollten, so würde ich Sie bitten, heute Abend hier in der Halle zu essen. Ich werde eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen haben, vielleicht klärt sich dann einiges. Professor Snape wird natürlich auch anwesend sein und Ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

„Sie glauben wirklich, dass Snape freiwillig etwas zugibt, Albus?" Lupin sah den Älteren ungläubig an.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tun wird. Natürlich nur für den Fall, dass Sie nach dem heutigen Abend überhaupt noch Fragen haben." Mit einem Zwinkern erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und verließ die Halle.

Lupin saß immer noch auf seinem Platz und war verwirrter als vorher.

‚_Ich glaube, ich weiß, woher dieser Muggelspruch von Genie und Wahnsinn kommt. Die müssen Albus gekannt haben.'_

* * *

So, vielleicht könnt ihr mir jetzt wieder sagen, wie ihr den weiteren Verlauf findet?

Da ist hier unten so ein kleiner Button

Ich möcht mich sowieso bei allen Reviewern bedanken )

Vielleicht schaff ich es, das nächste Chap noch in dieser Woche hochzuladen

* * *


	7. Training

Soooo, hier kommt schon das nächste Chap

Ich hab mich beeilt wie sonstewas Finger glühen noch immer

Das übliche erstmal: Die Hp-Welt gehört natürlich J.K.Rowling, nur die Story ist von mir ;)

Ein absolut riesiger Dank geht erneut aaaaaaaan: Klinke ) Dafür, dass er sich immer so tapfer durch meine chaps quält ;)

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, ihr seid beflügelnd ;)

Und nun, viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

- Training -

Hermine verließ die große Halle einige Zeit später mit Neville.

„Na dann, Neville, ich hoffe, du kommst zu was. Du kannst ja auf meinem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum nachschauen, ob du an Büchern etwas für die Aufsätze brauchst. Da müssten zumindest ein oder zwei noch draufliegen."

„Wann bist du denn wieder da, Hermine?"

Sie überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte.

„Spätestens zum Abendbrot wird Professor McGonagall mich wohl entlassen, so etwas böses kann ich ja nicht getan haben. Hoff ich doch mal." Sie grinste den Gryffindor an, drehte sich dann um und ging Richtung Verwandlungsräume davon.

Als sie den Unterrichtsraum betrat, wurde sie bereits von der Professorin erwartet.

„Ah, gut, dass Sie da sind, Miss Granger. Am besten, wir beginnen gleich"

Hermine war aufgeregt, weshalb sie nicht in der Lage war, zu sprechen, doch ein Nicken schien der Verwandlungslehrerin zu genügen.

„Zuerst einmal zu etwas Grundsätzlichem. Sie müssen wissen, Miss Granger, die Verwandlung in einen Animagus ist nicht einfach und sollte deshalb nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden." Hermine nickte, um zu bestätigen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Die Transformation selbst ist besonders am Anfang schmerzhaft. Ich bin also verpflichtet, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie aus freien Stücken und im vollen Bewusstsein möglicher negativer Konsequenzen diesem Training zustimmen?"

Die Vertrauensschülerin schwieg kurz. War sie bereit dazu, im Ernstfall heftige Schmerzen und eventuell lebenslange Schäden hinzunehmen, falls etwas schief ging?

„Ich möchte dieses Training, Professor."

Nun lächelte die Angesprochene. „Gut, dann lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verschwenden, oder? Sie sind sich hoffentlich im klaren darüber, dass dieses Training unbedingt geheim bleiben muss, da wir gerade gegen das Gesetz verstoßen?"

„Aber natürlich, Professor. Wenn ich sogar Neville über dieses Treffen belogen habe, werde ich das sicher auch ein paar weitere Male können."

„Gut, wenn das alles geklärt ist, wüsste ich gerne, was Sie bereits über Animagi wissen."

Hermine überlegte. Was konnte sie sagen? Sie hatte Sirius gekannt und hatte auch schon einige Verwandlungen gesehen, doch würde das der Professorin reichen? _‚Vielleicht erstmal was Allgemeines?'_

„Ein Animagus ist ein Mensch, der sich, im Gegensatz zum Werwolf, nach Belieben in ein spezifisches Tier verwandeln kann. Er ist dabei kaum an Umstände gebunden, er muss lediglich genug Energie zur Verfügung haben. Die Ausbildung zum Animagus dauert meistens mehrere Jahre, da es sehr schwer ist, die Tierform zu halten und zu kontrollieren."

Minerva McGonagall nickte zustimmend. _‚Soweit das Allgemeine aus dem dritten Schuljahr, aber was wissen Sie noch, Hermine?'_

Hermine stellte sich gerade die selbe Frage. Was konnte sie noch erzählen, ohne den kompletten Unterricht über Animagi zu wiederholen?

„Die Schmerzen während der Verwandlung lassen mit der Zeit nach. Das bedeutet also, je häufiger man sich verwandelt, umso weniger Schmerz verspürt man dabei, oder?"

„Sehr richtig. Nun, wenn Sie das bereits wissen, dann ist Ihnen sicher klar, dass ihr Training nicht nur auf diesen Unterricht beschränkt sein wird. Sie müssen üben, sooft und soviel sie können."

„Natürlich, Professor, das ist selbstverständlich." Hermine lächelte. _‚Als würde ich aufhören zu lernen, also wirklich.'_

„Also, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Zuerst müssen wir rauskriegen, welches Tier Sie werden können."

Hermine sah ihre Professorin verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte, man kann sich in ein beliebiges Tier verwandeln?" _‚Ein vorgegebenes Tier? Am besten noch sowas wie eine Maus, oder was? Macht sich in Hogwarts mit den ganzen Katzen und Eulen sicher sehr gut.'_

Die Verwandlungslehrerin betrachtete ihre Schülerin amüsiert.

„Würden dann nicht alle Animagi als Drachen oder so etwas herumlaufen? Oh nein, Miss Granger, es ist nicht so einfach, wie immer gedacht wird. Man muss seine Form erst einmal finden, dann kann man anfangen, sie zu erlernen."

„Wonach richtet sich die Gestalt?"

‚_Ah, da ist er wieder, der ewige Durst nach mehr Wissen'_ dachte Professor McGonagall lächelnd, sagte dann aber:

„Nun, es kann von den verschiedensten Dingen abhängen, Ihrem Charakter oder Ihren Wünschen und Träumen, manchmal ist es aber auch ein Tier, welches ihnen später einmal hilfreich sein wird. Man weiß nie genau, weshalb, aber es ist immer das richtige Tier."

Hermine nickte langsam, zu etwas anderem schien sie gerade nicht in der Lage zu sein.

„Wollen wir dann beginnen? Zuerst finden wir also Ihre Gestalt."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin zückte ihren Zauberstab, die Vertrauensschülerin tat es ihr gleich.

„Also der Spruch lautet _somnium animalis_. Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Damit schwang sie kurz ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft und ein dunkler Nebel schien zu entstehen. Aus dem Nebel begann sich eine Gestalt zu formen, sie schrumpfte, wurde zierlicher und deutlicher, bis schließlich eine getigerte Katze auf dem Boden saß. Sie schaute sich irritiert um, erblickte dann die Professorin und begann laut zu schnurren. Diese ging zu der kleinen Fellkugel, hob sie sachte hoch und setzte sie auf ein Fensterbrett. Hermine betrachtete fasziniert die zwei Gestalten Minerva McGonagalls, die so friedlich beieinander standen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie sehen, es ist nicht sehr kompliziert. Das einzig schwierige an diesem Zauber ist, dass es sich im Normalfall um einen ungesagten Zauber handelt."

Hermine dachte einen Moment belustigt daran, wie die Professorin wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie den Zauber ohne Probleme ausführen könnte. _‚Na ja, aber es ist reichlich unwahrscheinlich, dass das so einfach funktioniert. Es scheint ein echt komplexer Zauber zu sein und ich habe es bisher nur zu einem kleinen magischen Feuer gebracht. Das hier ist eine ganz andere Sache.'_

Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas anderes ein.

„Professor, wie lange bleibt diese Gestalt für gewöhnlich erhalten?"

Beide sahen zu der kleinen Katze, die sich inzwischen auf dem Fensterbrett eingerollt hatte und die Sonne genoss, die auf ihren Pelz schien.

„Das ist abhängig davon, wie weit man mit seiner Gestalt vertraut ist. Wir zwei kennen uns schon ziemlich lange, deshalb kann sie verhältnismäßig lange bei uns bleiben. Bei meinen ersten Versuchen war ich stolz, wenn ich überhaupt erkennen konnte, was für ein Tier es wurde. Nach dem fünften Versuch konnte die Kleine sage und schreibe drei Schritte gehen, bevor sie wieder zu Nebel zerfiel."

„Oh, na dann. Ich würde es gerne versuchen, Professor."

„Nun denn, Miss Granger. Versuchen Sie den Zauber, sprechen Sie ihn laut und deutlich, ein kurzer, energischer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab sollte genügen."

‚_Also doch sprechen? Was denn nun, Professor?'_

Hermine packte entschlossen ihren Stab, den sie bis jetzt locker in der Hand gehalten hatte. Sie trat zwei Schritte in die Zimmermitte, sammelte sich und sprach dann laut und deutlich „_somnium animalis"_. Ein energischer Schlenker, genau, wie Professor McGonagall es gezeigt hatte, ein kurzer Augenblick des angespannten Wartens.

Doch es geschah nichts, nicht einmal eine kleine Rauchfahne kringelte sich aus der Spitze des Stabes. In keinster Weise zeigte sich, dass der Zauber gewirkt hätte.

Enttäuscht seufzte Professor McGonagall auf, während Hermine es noch ein paar Mal probierte, jedes Mal mit dem gleichen Erfolg.

„Vielleicht, meine Liebe, muss dieser Zauber tatsächlich ungesagt ausgeübt werden." Traurig sah die Professorin zu ihrer liebsten Schülerin.

„Wir verschieben die Ausbildung dann besser, bis Sie ausreichend versiert in dieser Technik sind."

Hermine sah ihre Verwandlungslehrerin geschockt an. _‚Verschieben?'_ Das wollte Hermine auf keinen Fall.

„Ich versuch es noch einmal, Professor. Ich kann es schaffen, ich...ich weiß es einfach."

Noch einmal nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen. _‚Konzentration und Wille, das ist der ganze Trick, Konzentration und Wille'_

Als sie völlig konzentriert war und ihr Ziel klar vor sich sah, dachte sie den Zauber, während ihr Zauberstab diesmal völlig ruhig in ihrer Hand liegen blieb. ‚Diesmal kein ablenkendes Zauberstabgefuchtel, es muss auch so gehen.'

Und tatsächlich stand bereits eine beachtliche Nebelwand im Zimmer, als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

Der Nebel verdichtete sich und formte Stück für Stück eine Gestalt.

Erst eine kleine Fellkugel, wuchs die Gestalt mit jeder Sekunde beachtlich, bis schließlich ein gewaltiger Wolf vor den Frauen stand.

Dieser schüttelte sich kurz die letzten Nebelfetzen aus dem Fell, schaute sich leise knurrend im Zimmer um und schaute zuletzt auf Hermine selbst. Die kleine Katze hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Minerva McGonagalls Schulter zurückgezogen und fauchte unablässig, während die Professorin versuchte, die Krallen wieder aus ihrer Schulter und die Katze von selbiger herunter zu bekommen.

Hermine und der Wolf blickten sich unverwandt ab, bis der Wolf schließlich an sie herantrat und den Kopf leicht senkte. Als er mit seinem Kopf ihre Hand anstupste, begann er sich wieder in den Nebel aufzulösen, aus dem er entstanden war.

Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, dann begann Professor McGonagall auf Hermine einzureden, wie stolz sie auf sie sei und dass das eine absolut umwerfende und mächtige Animagusgestalt sei.  
„Nur sehr selten haben Leute den Wolf als Gestalt. Ich denke, wir haben wirklich großes von Ihnen zu erwarten, Miss Granger, großes"

‚Ja, natürlich, Professor, weil ein Wolf meistens auch so positive Assoziationen hervorruft.?'

Hermine wurde nachdenklich.

Was hatte sie mit einem Wolf gemeinsam? Ihr fiel nichts ein was ihr helfen konnte, doch Professor McGonagall unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Also...wann genau...also wie...woher können Sie...?"

Sie brach ab, da sie scheinbar selbst bemerkte, dass das gesagte keinen Sinn hatte.

Hermine lachte kurz und hell, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder angesichts der irritierten Professorin vor ihr.

„Bibliothek" war das einzige, was ihr als Antwort einfiel, doch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nickte verstehend. ‚Das klärt alles'

„Professor? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Also wenn ich mein Tier gefunden habe?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, dachte dann aber kurz nach.

‚Das mit den ungesagten Zaubern scheint sie wohl doch ganz schön geschockt zu haben.'

Aber als Hermine sich gerade für diesen kleinen Spaß geistig auf die Schulter klopfen wollte, fing Minerva McGonagall an, tückisch zu lächeln.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die geschockte Hermine und murmelte einen Spruch. Die Schülerin konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was die Professorin sagte, zu geschockt war sie von dem Zauber, der sie traf.

In den Kerkern versuchte Professor Snape unterdessen der Versuchung zu widerstehen, beinahe sämtliche Aufsätze seines Tränkekurses mit einem „S" zu bewerten.

Kaum einer schien dazu fähig, ein Buch aus der Bibliothek aufzuschlagen.

Er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass die Schüler herausbekamen, dass er der Erfinder dieses speziellen Giftes war, aber sie könnten wenigstens versuchen, ein wenig über ihn herauszubekommen und darauf eigene Vermutungen gründen. Laut Lehrplan sollte er nun einmal Gifte behandeln, was lag näher, als das eigene zu verwenden? Wenigstens konnte er bei diesem ziemlich genau einschätzen, bei welcher Zutat die Schüler aufpassen mussten.

Lautes Lachen drang durch die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers zu ihm. _‚Was zur Hölle...?'_

Misstrauisch ging Snape zum Eingang seiner Privatgemächer und öffnete abrupt die Tür, nur um einer Horde Schüler gegenüber zu stehen, die mit einem Schlag realisiert hatten, vor wessen Räumen sie gerade ein lauteres Geräusch als Atmen gemacht hatten.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie dazu veranlasst, vor meinen Räumen einen solchen Lärm zu veranstalten? Und beeilen Sie sich lieber mit einer Erklärung, wenn Ihnen ihre Hauspunkte lieb sind."

Grimmig starrte er die Schüler vor ihm so lange an, bis diese sich in etwa wie Würmer fühlten.

„Ver-Verzeihung, Sir, wir... wir haben nur gelacht, weil..."

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten gen Haaransatz, ein sicheres Zeichen, sich schnell zurückzuziehen.

Als er jedoch gerade eine gehässige Bemerkung machen wollte, flitzte eine große Katze zwischen ihm und den Schülern hindurch.

Bevor sich der Tränkemeister wundern konnte - denn natürlich war es sein Kater Salazar gewesen, der die Flure unsicher machte -, drehte sich das Fellknäuel um und rannte auf Snape und die offen stehende Tür zu.

Im letzten Moment konnte ihn Snape schnappen.

Mit Salazar auf dem Arm blickte er die Schüler vor sich erneut böse an, raunzte sie dann aber an, sie sollen doch endlich verschwinden.

Als der letzte Umhang die Treppen hinauf und um die Ecke verschwunden war, widmete sich Severus Snape wieder dem Ausreißer in seinen Armen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass dieser wieder einmal etwas in seine Wohnung schleppen wollte, diesmal jedoch kein totes Tier, sondern vielmehr ein Zitronenbonbon.

‚_Albus, was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?'_ Innerlich seufzend trat Snape wieder zurück in seine Wohnung, knallte die Tür zu und ließ den Kater auf einen Sessel nahe des Kamins fallen.

Entnervt begab sich der Professor für Zaubertränke wieder an seine Arbeit.

Nach kurzer Zeit riss ihn ein Klopfen aus der angenehmen Stille. Sowohl Kater als auch Besitzer fragten sich, wer wohl diesmal die selige Ruhe störte.

Einen Moment war Snape versucht, den Besucher einfach zu ignorieren, doch da selbiger scheinbar erst aufhören würde, gegen seine Tür zu hämmern, wenn er öffnete, zwang er sich dazu, aufzustehen um dem „Gast" zu öffnen.

Als er die Tür aufriss, blickte Severus Snape in die funkelnden Augen seines Direktors.

„Direktor, was für eine Überraschung." _‚Warum, warum kann mich nicht einfach mal jeder in Ruhe lassen.'_

„Oh, das ist es sicher, Severus. Ich wollte eigentlich nur dafür sorgen, dass du dich nicht überarbeitest."

Mit typisch großväterlichem Lächeln und funkelnden Augen wartete Professor Dumbledore auf die Reaktion seines Schützlings, die natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Überarbeiten, ich bitte Sie, Schulleiter. Es ist unsere Pflicht als Lehrkörper, unseren Unterricht nachzubereiten, und sind wir nicht dazu angehalten, so schnell wie möglich unseren Schülern Aufsätze und ähnliches zurückzugeben, damit sie möglichst viel Zeit haben, Fragen zu stellen?"

Die letzten Sätze glaubte Snape einmal in einer Informationsbroschüre über den Professorenberuf gelesen zu haben, aber es war schon viele Jahre her. Wirklich interessiert hatte ihn nie, was von ihm erwartet wurde, solange er seinen eigenen, durchaus sehr hohen, Ansprüchen gerecht wurde.

‚Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor, alter Mann. Was ist es diesmal, Valentinstagsball oder Aufsicht beim Frühstück oder vielleicht doch nur ein kursübergreifender Ausflug mit dem Verteidigungskurs?'

„Oh, Severus, es ist natürlich lobenswert, so erpicht auf das Wohl der eigenen Schüler zu sein, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du mit mir zum Mittagessen gehst, da die liebe Minerva zur Zeit mit Miss Granger Extraunterricht hält und ich einen Gesprächspartner brauche. Keine Widerrede."

Snape hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch von der Zurechtweisung Dumbledores gestoppt.

„Ja, Schulleiter" murmelte er und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, nicht ohne seinem Mitbewohner noch ein Mittagessen gezaubert zu haben. Nicht, dass der Arme noch anfing, Zitronenbonbons zu essen.

So fand sich Snape kurze Zeit später in der großen Halle sitzend wieder, während Dumbledore ihn in ein völlig uninteressantes Gespräch über die erste Schulwoche verwickelte.

Lupin stieß kurze Zeit später zu den zwei Professoren und versuchte natürlich prompt, aus Snape herauszubekommen, was dieser beim Frühstück gemeint hatte. Wie inzwischen fast immer warf ihm der Werwolf natürlich eine Beziehung zu einer bestimmten Schülerin vor, worauf Snape wie immer gereizt reagierte. _‚Was für ein...Oh, mir fällt nicht mal mehr ein Wort für diesen Flohteppich'_

Dumbledore dagegen war die Ruhe selbst, er schien sich sogar über die beiden Streithähne zu amüsieren.

Allerdings sah er sich wenige Minuten später gezwungen, die beiden Quälgeister zu unterbrechen. Die beiden Professoren versuchten sich gerade zu Tode zu starren _‚wobei Severus einfach die besseren Grundvoraussetzungen hatte - Er war größer, furchteinflößender und einfach bösartiger als der Werwolf'_, als der Schulleiter sie zurechtwies.

„Severus? Remus?" _‚Na das kann ja dieser Jahr noch was werden. Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass sie erwachsen geworden sind? Albus, du wirst wirklich alt...'_

Die beiden sahen den Schulleiter an und begannen sich sofort über den jeweils anderen zu beschweren.

„Schulleiter, dieser.. Mensch unterstellt mir völlig absurde Dinge und betreibt schändlichsten Rufmord!"

„Was sollte man denn da noch ermorden? Etwa deine Beliebtheit als Lehrer?" _‚Elende hakennasige Petze, musst du etwa gleich zu Papa Albus laufen, wenn dich der böse, böse Werwolf ärgert?'_

„Remus, bitte." Immer noch lächelnd unterbrach der Schulleiter die beiden Streithähne erneut. „Vielleicht wäre es nicht allzu schlecht, wenn du bis zum Abendessen warten könntest. Dann dürfte sich einige... Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Tage klären."

‚_Ha, Flohmantel, Ha'_ dachte Snape, allerdings machte er den Fehler, seine Schadenfreude zu zeigen.

Dumbledore lachte innerlich, sprach jedoch genauso ruhig wie immer „Am besten ist es wohl, ihr kommt nach dem Abendessen beide zu mir ins Büro. Vielleicht können wir in Ruhe eure derzeitigen Streitigkeiten beilegen. Und nun, einen schönen Tag noch und bis heute Abend."

Damit erhob sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und verließ, ein Lied pfeifend, die große Halle.

Die beiden verbleibenden Professoren sahen ihrem Vorgesetzten absolut entgeistert hinterher.

Der Verteidigungslehrer war augenscheinlich vom Vorschlag des Schulleiters nicht angetan, ihm schien das Gesicht eingeschlafen zu sein.

Für Snape allerdings war eines verdammt klar: Der Tag war im Großen und Ganzen gelaufen.

‚Mag sein, dass er genial war, aber er schien tatsächlich alt zu werden. Demnächst würde er noch anfangen von Weltfrieden und der Macht der Liebe zu reden. Moment. Das macht er ja schon. Oh verflucht, irgendwann wird er noch restlos den Verstand verlieren und bei meinem Glück bin ich es, der das dann wieder ausbaden darf.'

Lupin erhob sich wenige Minuten später.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Severus. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was der Schulleiter heute Abend als Alibi für dich anbringen kann. Für dein Wohlergehen sollte es ein verdammt gutes sein." Damit verließ er die große Halle.

Der Tränkemeister hatte ihn vollkommen ignoriert, wohl in der Annahme, dies sei die ultimative Bestrafung für seine Penetranz.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, was ihn die ganze Zeit schon gestört hatte, seine Tochter war nirgendwo zu sehen.

‚Da war doch was, die Löwenmutti hatte doch irgendwas von einer Animagusausbildung oder so erzählt. Na, da bin ich mal gespannt, was da für ein Tier rauskommt.'

Snape sah sich noch einmal kurz in der Halle um. Nein, keine Hermine, keine Minerva, klarer Fall.

So erhob auch er sich und verschwand durch eine kleine Seitentür in seine Kerker.

Es war ein Gefühl, was Hermine wohl nie vergessen würde.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Rücken unter der Magie verbog, und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er in die Länge gezogen. Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, da ihre Zähne wuchsen.

Ihr Körper beschloss scheinbar, dass es besser war, abzuschalten, und so wurde die Musterschülerin kurzerhand ohnmächtig, während sich ihre Hände gerade zusammenballten und verformten.

Nur kurze Zeit später erwachte Hermine wieder und sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer um. Es schien auf einmal größer zu sein, nicht sehr viel, aber doch merklich größer.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Lachen. Dort stand Professor McGonagall und fand ihren Anblick offensichtlich ausgesprochen komisch.

Hermine sah an sich herunter und erblickte statt ihrer Hände große schwarze Pfoten.

„Professor, was haben Sie getan?"

„Miss Granger, was auch immer Sie gerade gesagt haben, ich werde Sie nicht verstehen können."

‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Wölfe entsetzt aussehen können'

„Aber ich kann mir denken, was Sie fragen wollen. Ich habe Sie in einen Wolf verwandelt, damit Sie ein Gefühl für diesen Körper bekommen können. Je besser Sie ihr Tier kennen, desto leichter wird die erste richtige Verwandlung."

Hermine überlegte kurz. _‚Ja, das scheint logisch. Also, Gefühl für den Körper? Na dann.'_

Minerva McGonagall begann sich gerade Sorgen zu machen, da Miss Granger einfach nur dasaß und sie ansah, doch dann erhob sich die Wölfin und ging mit zögerlichen Schritten ein paar Meter. Scheinbar schien sie sehr schnell die Bedenken zu verlieren, denn bald schon trabte sie in Kreisen um ihre Professorin herum und sprang auf Tische.

Kurzerhand verwandelte sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin in ihre Katzenform und ließ sich vom Lehrerpult aus auf die Wölfin fallen.

Vom Fensterbrett aus beobachtete die kleine Nebelkatze verwirrt das Treiben. _‚Komischer Hund jagt Katze, gut, ok. Ist akzeptabel. Aber warum jagt die Katze den Hund?' _Da sie zu keiner Lösung kam und die beiden anderen scheinbar nicht ernsthaft miteinander kämpften, beschloss sie, dass es sinnvoller war, weiterzuschlafen.

Als die Sonne bereits tief über dem verbotenen Wald stand, verwandelte sich Professor McGonagall zurück und richtete ihre Frisur. Sie nickte Hermine kurz zu, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie nun die Rückverwandlung angehen würde. Die Schülerin sah kurz zu den Fenstern und ließ dann ein zaghaftes Heulen ertönen.

Professor McGonagall fing wieder an zu lachen, schaffte es aber gerade so, die Gryffindor wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zu verwandeln.

Nach einem solchen Erlebnis war Hermine natürlich fasziniert von der Aussicht, sich immer wieder verwandeln zu können.

Sie wollte unbedingt die Form meistern und ein richtiger Animagus werden.

„Nun, meine Liebe, eigentlich ist die Verwandlung selbst ganz einfach. Wir haben heute schon sehr viel geschafft, aber bis zum nächsten Samstag können Sie durchaus schon etwas üben. Sie müssen sich einfach mit ganzer Kraft darauf konzentrieren, ein Wolf zu werden. Beginnen Sie aber am besten zuerst mit einzelnen Sachen, zum Beispiel einer Hand oder ähnlichen."

Einen Moment war Hermine verwirrt, dann:

„Professor, wieso dauert es normalerweise so lange, ein Animagus zu werden?"

‚Das kann doch eigentlich nicht sein, wenn wir heute schon so extrem viel geschafft haben, dann müsse es innerhalb von wenigen Wochen bis Monaten machbar sein.'

„Wie erkläre ich Ihnen das am besten? Lassen Sie es mich so formulieren: Das Problem ist nicht, wie oft fälschlicherweise angenommen, die Verwandlung selbst, sondern vielmehr, dass Sie akzeptieren müssen, welches Tier zu Ihnen am besten passt."

Sie sah zum Fenster zum Wald, aus welchem gerade ein Schwarm Vögel aufstieg.

„Sie selbst, Miss Granger, meinten doch, der Wolf wecke selten positive Assoziationen. Viele Animagi, so begabt sie auch sein mögen, können ihre Gestalt nicht akzeptieren. Sie müssen lernen, ihn anzunehmen, erst dann sind Sie ein echter Animagus."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide und nun schaute auch Hermine aus dem Fenster.

„Am besten, wir beenden das Training für heute, Sie sind sicher erschöpft."

Lächelnd sah die Löwin zu ihrer Schülerin. _‚Ich hoffe, Sie schaffen es, Miss Granger. Er wird Ihnen sicher einmal von großem Nutzen sein, auch wenn wir es jetzt noch nicht wissen.'_

„Lassen Sie uns in die große Halle gehen. Das Essen beginnt gleich und Professor Dumbledore will die ganze Woche schon etwas verkünden."

Hermine zuzwinkernd verließ die Professorin den Raum, dicht gefolgt von der Gryffindor.

In der großen Halle waren bereits viele Schüler anwesend, sowie ein Großteil der Lehrkräfte. Alle wollten wissen, worum es sich bei Dumbledores mysteriöser Verkündung handelte.

Als auch die letzten einen Platz gefunden hatten, erhob sich der Schulleiter und schaute glücklich in die Runde.

Sein Blick blieb am Gryffindortisch hängen, wo Hermine, wie bereits häufiger, abgesondert von den anderen saß. Doch zu seiner großen Freude saßen sowohl Neville Longbottom als auch Ginny Weasley bei der Vertrauensschülerin.

Hermine selbst schien Ginny alles verziehen zu haben, kannte sie die junge Weasley doch schon so lange.

‚Na, hoffentlich zerstöre ich jetzt dieses kleine Glück nicht wieder.'

Dieser Gedanke war nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Professor Snape, der grimmig wie immer aussah, gekommen. Er war innerlich zum Zerreißen gespannt, zum einen aus Sorge um die Reaktion der Löwen, aber auch sein eigenes Haus bereitete ihm Sorge.

Dem dunklen Lord hatte er vergangene Nacht bereits Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, doch war der Lord davon überzeugt, dass sein Spion die Treue zu Schulleiter und Schlammblütern nicht besser hätte zeigen können. Außerdem war die kleine Hexe jetzt theoretisch reinblütig und unter Snapes Einfluss, also eine potentielle Hilfe, getrennt von Potter und seinen Lakaien.

Die düsteren Gedanken des Tränkemeisters wurden durch den Schulleiter unterbrochen.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen. Ihr seid sicher alle hungrig, deshalb werde ich versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen. Ich möchte nur eine ausgesprochen frohe Botschaft mit euch teilen."

Snape wappnete sich und setzte den gemeinsten, bösartigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, der ihm möglich war, obwohl er insgeheim bereits vor Stolz schwebte.

„Ich bin froh und stolz, euch eine der wohl ungewöhnlichsten Adoptionen in der Geschichte von Hogwarts verkünden zu dürfen."

Sofort brachen Geflüsterfeuer in der ganzen Halle aus. Adoptionen waren bei Zauberern sehr selten, da damit die Zugehörigkeit zur ursprünglichen Familie nahezu komplett ausgelöscht wurde.

Auch die Professoren waren nicht besser, in Zweier- und Dreiergrüppchen hatten sie sofort begonnen zu tuscheln, nur Minerva McGonagall lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück.

„Nun, aber bitte. Ich habe doch noch nichts weiter gesagt." Gespielt empört stand Dumbledore vor der Schülerschaft, die langsam wieder verstummte.

„Und ich könnte sogar fortfahren, wenn die Professoren Sprout, Hooch und Lupin uns auch wieder ihr Gehör schenken würden."

Sofort waren die Angesprochenen still, peinlich berührt von der direkten Ansprache des Schulleiters.

„Um euch ausgehungerte Meute nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, ich wollte euch nur verkünden, dass Miss Hermine Granger am vergangenen Dienstag adoptiert wurde." Beinahe alle Köpfe ruckten in einer gewaltigen Bewegung zu Hermine, die rot anlief und auf ihrem Platz immer kleiner wurde. Neville und Ginny sahen ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an, wobei Hermine sehr froh war, dass die beiden die Plätze neben ihr und ihr gegenüber eingenommen hatten, denn so musste sie nicht den anderen Schülern und Professoren in die Augen sehen.

„Mit ganz besonderem Stolz darf ich nun verkünden, dass Miss Granger von einem Mitglied des Kollegiums aufgenommen wurde." Wieder legte der Schulleiter eine künstlerische Pause ein, bis die Luft selbst vor Spannung zu vibrieren schien. Die Professorinnen waren sich inzwischen geflüstert einig darüber, dass Minerva die neue Familie war, denn sie stand der jungen Gryffindor schließlich am nächsten.

„Es ist: Professor Snape"

Stille

Einen einzigen, ewigen Moment lang Stille, den Severus Snape nutzte, um seine Bösartigkeit noch ein Stück weiter auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Hätte jemand vor Hogwarts gestanden, er hätte die Welt nicht mehr verstanden.

Der Lärm, welcher in der Halle losbrach, überbot sogar den Freudentaumel der Gryffindors im ersten Jahr des goldenen Trios, als Slytherin im Kampf um den Hauspokal besiegt worden war.

Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs fingen als erste an zu klatschen, doch gingen sie bald in einem völlig unerwarteten Jubelsturm der Slytherins unter. Fassungslos sahen die Professoren zum Tisch der sonst so eiskalten Schlangen. Schlangen, die jubelten und die Oberschlange, die scheinbar auch Menschlichkeit zeigen konnte.

Der Schulleiter konnte beinahe hören, wie Hunderte Weltbilder an diesem Abend klirrend zu Bruch gingen.

Die Gryffindors zögerten lange, doch stimmten sie dann in den Applaus ein, nur Ron, Lavender und Parvati wurden sehr klein in ihren Stühlen, konnten sie doch erahnen, was ihnen bevorstehen würde, wenn Snape nun von ihren diversen Ausfälligkeiten erfuhr.

Oder hatte er das etwa schon?

Gerade wollte der Tränkemeister sich auf die innere Schulter klopfen _‚Gut gemacht, Severus, sehr gut, keiner wagt es, dich anzusprechen, weiter s, das machst du'_

Plötzlich lehnte sich ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld und Lupin musterte ihn scheinbar höchst interessiert.

„Was soll das, Lupin?" Seine Stimme hätte die Hölle gefrieren lassen können, doch war sie ganz offensichtlich für den aufdringlichsten Pelzmantel der Welt noch ein paar Grad zu warm.

Dieser lehnte sich betont langsam wieder zurück und schaute Snape eine Weile forschend an.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Sie tatsächlich ein Mensch sind, Severus. Sie verstehen doch, mein Weltbild verträgt so einen herben Schlag nicht unbeschadet. Ich versuche gerade zu retten, was zu retten ist, und scheinbar sind wenigstens Sie der gleiche grantige Snape wie immer." _‚Snape, alte Schlange, komm wieder aus der Gefriertruhe raus.'_

„Was wollten Sie mir gerade sagen, Lupin?" _‚Noch ein paar falsche Worte, Lupin, und du wirst in dieser Halle die nächste Eiszeit erleben.'_

„Warum haben Sie das getan? Sie können mir nicht erklären, dass Sie plötzlich väterliche Gefühle hatten für eine kleine Gryffindor, die eine unsägliche Nervensäge sein soll."

‚_So, nun spuck es aus, alter Griesgram, was hast du ihr getan, dass sie so wahnsinnig sein konnte.'_

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, Lupin? Alles, was ich sagen könnte, wäre entweder zu viel für Ihr zartes Canidenhirn oder aber eine neuerliche Angriffsfläche. Vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, weshalb Miss Grangers, oder Miss Snapes, und meine Beziehung weit mehr ist als eine bloße Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung."

Lupin schluckte und war einen Moment still. Alle Anschuldigungen der vergangenen Woche waren also unberechtigt gewesen? Dann wäre das wohl der richtige Augenblick, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Sollten Sie noch einmal auf solch abstruse Gedanken kommen, rate ich Ihnen eines, Lupin. Wer angreift, sollte nicht sich selbst damit entblößen."

‚_Und das war für die vergangene Woche, Flohfänger.'_

„Was...was werfen Sie mir da vor, Snape? Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, dass... Oh, warten Sie, bis wir nachher beim Schulleiter sind, dann werde ich"

„Was werden Sie, Hausköter? Wollen Sie gleich zum Direktor rennen, weil die große, böse Fledermaus Sie ein bisschen schlecht behandelt hat? Sie armer!"

Hämisch grinsend lehnte sich der Tränkemeister zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Als er zum Gryffindortisch sah, schauten ihn zwei braune, amüsiert funkelnde Augen an. Seine Tochter hatte natürlich den Disput mitverfolgt und es war mehr als klar ersichtlich, wer gewonnen hatte.

Severus Snape saß locker auf seinem Stuhl und begann zu essen, während Remus Lupin kurz vorm Sieden war und wie wild auf sein blutiges Steak einhackte.

Nach einem der lautesten Abendessen in der Geschichte von Hogwarts verließen die meisten Schüler immer noch über die von Dumbledore gelieferte Information diskutierend die große Halle, gefolgt von den ebenfalls tuschelnden Professoren.

Der düstere Kerkerbewohner wollte gerade wieder durch die Seitentür in Richtung Kerker verschwinden, als er vom Direktor zurückgerufen wurde.

„Severus, ich hoffe, du hast unser kleines Treffen nicht vergessen."

Der Zurückgerufene ergab sich dem scheinbar unbeugbaren Willen des Schulleiters und ging kurz in seine Räume, um nach den Tests für die Trankproben der Sechsten zu sehen, und verließ dann die Kerker für einen Abend voller Zitronenbonbons.

Vielleicht sollte er seinen Mitbewohner mitnehmen? Wenigstens einer würde dann die Süßigkeiten annehmen, denn Salazar hatte scheinbar Gefallen an den gelben Leckereien gefunden.

* * *

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn sich die Story und die Charaktere selbstständig machen? Mir ist es scheinbar grade passiert...

Sollten die nicht eigentlich schon seit dem letzten Chap wieder weniger gut behandelt werden?

Komisch... )

So, aber im nächsten Kapitel wirds dann wieder besser, hoffe ich.

Upload dann wahrscheinlich erst nach dem Wochenende, weil ich erstma weg bin bis Anfang nächster Woche ;)

Sooooo, hier unten ist der gute, alte button ;) drückt ihn, damit er weiß, dass ihr ihn lieb habt )


	8. Ein Reinblutfanatiker?

Hi Leute *Ganz sehr um Verzeihung bettel*

Die lange Wartezeit tut mir sehr leid, so hoffe ich, dass es doch noch Leute gibt, die meine Story lesen. Ich werde versuchen, wieder etwas häufiger zu schreiben, damit mir nicht auch noch die letzten von euch abtrünnig werden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

Und wie immer, das HP-Universum gehört J., mir die Idee und danke an Klinke fürs betan =)

Nun aber wirklich viel Vergnügen

Twilight jackal

* * *

- Ein Reinblutfanatiker? -

Hermine verließ das Abendessen mit Neville, kurz hinter ihnen ging Ginny. Bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wechselten die drei kein Wort, denn niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Die Vertrauensschülerin war froh, nach einigen Minuten endlich in den Lärm des heimatlichen Turms einzutauchen, doch verstummten alle Schüler, als sie eintrat. Nach wenigen Sekunden allerdings begannen die ersten zu tuscheln und schließlich herrschte wieder die übliche Lautstärke.

Hermine drängte sich zu ihrem Tisch am Fenster und ließ sich erschöpft in einen der Sessel fallen, Neville tat es ihr gleich. Ginny jedoch stand eine Weile unschlüssig und scheinbar verzweifelt vor den beiden, doch dann sprudelte alles der letzten Tage aus ihr heraus.

„Hermine, es tut mir so Leid, wirklich, es, also, ich versteh dich, wenn du es nicht kannst, aber bitte, bitte verzeih mir."

Die Angesprochene sah die Jüngere nur an, fragte dann aber „Warum, Ginny, warum? Ich verzeihe dir, ja, aber sag mir, warum du die letzten Tage so...anders warst."

Die Rothaarige traute ihren Ohren nicht. _‚Hermine verzeiht mir? Oh, danke, bei Merlin, danke.'_

„Oh, Mine, ich weiß, es klingt völlig bescheuert, aber es...du kennst doch Ron. Er war einfach so unglaublich sauer und er ist immerhin mein Bruder. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu ihm zu halten, ich hab doch aus der Familie nur noch ihn hier." Betrübt sah sie zu Boden.

Neville sah zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her und fing an, leise zu lachen.

Als ihn beide verwirrt ansahen, startete er einen Erklärungsversuch.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch endlich so ganz mädchenhaft in die Arme fallt und wieder beste Freundinnen seid? Es tut Ginny ehrlich leid, und du weißt doch, Mine, Ronald kann ein größerer Mistkerl sein als alle Slytherins zusammen."

Beide Löwinnen sahen sich einen Augenblick an, bevor sie sich tatsächlich lachend umarmten.

Nachdem die beiden sich wieder getrennt hatten, schauten sowohl Neville als auch Ginny neugierig zu ihrer Freundin.

„Nun sag schon, Mine. Uns kannst du es doch erzählen." Neville hatte es ausgesprochen, doch auch Hermines wieder-besten Freundin schien die Frage auf der Zunge zu brennen.

„Was denn?" Sie war völlig verwirrt. _‚Was zum Teufel soll ich denn nun wieder sagen?'_

„Wie ist es zu der Sache mit Snape gekommen. Ich mein, alle hätte ich verstanden, aber ausgerechnet die Oberschlange, der Herr der Kerker?"

Die junge Miss Snape war einen Moment sprachlos. War es so abwegig, ihren Vater zu mögen? _‚Natürlich, er ist kein allzu umgänglicher Mensch, aber trotz allem, Severus Snape ist ein guter Mensch. Warum versteht das keiner?'_

Mit belegter Stimme antwortete Hermine „Er ist nicht so bösartig, weißt du? Er kann direkt lieb und menschlich sein, auch wenn er das nicht zeigt. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch."

Ginny und Neville sahen ihre Freundin völlig fassungslos an. Snape als Mensch mit Emotionen überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft bei weitem.

Gerade wollte Hermine von dem Ritual erzählen, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Ronald, dicht gefolgt von Lavender und Parvati, eintrat. Der Junge blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und erstarrte, als er seine Schwester bei den beiden „Verrätern" sitzen sah.

Die anderen Gryffindors machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub, denn die Wut des Rotschopfs war inzwischen hinreichend bekannt.

„Na, Snape" er spie den Namen förmlich aus. „Hast du dich jetzt schon mit den Schlangen verbündet? Willst du nicht lieber das Haus wechseln? Die Silbernen sind hier nicht wirklich willkommen."

Hermine sah ihn mit einer für sie völlig neuen Kälte an.

„Was ist dein Problem, Ronald?"

„Ich wollte dich nur was fragen. Fühlst du dich jetzt toller? He, Schlammblut?"

Für einen Moment war es, als bliebe ihr Herz stehen. Dann brach sich die Wut einen Weg in ihre Gedanken, der Zorn, den sie so lange sicher verwahrt hatte.

‚Schlammblut? Schlammblut hat er mich genannt? Schlangen sind also schlimmer als die ach so ehrenwerten Löwen, ja? Ist das wirklich so, Ronald Weasley?'

Die Vertrauensschülerin zückte ihren Zauberstab und kaum ein Blinzeln später entstand vor den Augen der geschockten Menge ein riesiges Raubtier.

Der gewaltige Wolf schüttelte sich kurz, erblickte dann Hermine, zu welcher er zuerst gehen wollte, doch sah er ihr dann in die Augen. Durch eine Verbindung, welche die Schülerin später selbst nicht mehr verstand, wusste er von ihrem Zorn.

Sein Kopf fuhr herum, sodass er den jüngsten Weasleyjungen sehen konnte. Knurrend ging der Wolf auf ihn zu bis er schließlich nur noch knapp einen Meter von ihm entfernt die Zähne fletschte.

Diese plötzliche Nähe schien Ronald aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Hals über Kopf rannte er auf die Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle zu und diese hinauf, dicht gefolgt von Parvati und Lavender.

„Ronnie, warte doch, warte."

Mit offensichtlichem Stolz drehte sich der gewaltige Verbündete Hermines zu ihr um und kam ihr entgegen. Sie ging in die Hocke und strich dem Raubtier dankbar über den Kopf, was der Wolf mit einem deutlich sanfteren Knurren quittierte, bis er sich wieder in dunklen Nebel löste.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall vermieden es die meisten Schüler, der offensichtlich gefährlichen Gryffindor zu nahe zu kommen, nur Neville und Ginny saßen noch bei ihr, waren aber auch geschockt von Hermines Zorn.

So beschloss sie, noch ein wenig durch das Schloss zu spazieren, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es war noch Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde. _‚Vielleicht kann ich ja heute Abend schon die ein oder andere Verwandlung schaffen'_

Mit diesem fröhlichen Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht bemerkend, dass ihr ehemals bester Freund Harry ihr betrübt hinterher sah. _‚Was ist nur mit uns geschehen, Mine? Weißt du es so genau? Wahrscheinlich auch nicht.'_

Neville und Ginny sahen ihrer Freundin stumm hinterher. Was hatte sie so verändert, dass sie sich so verschloss?

„Weißt du, wieso sie so...nun...gut mit Sn...Snape auskommt?" Nevilles Stimme hatte wieder einen zittrigen Unterton, obwohl er seit der unerwarteten Punktevergabe durch den Professor weniger ängstlich war.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie ihn wirklich kennen gelernt, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so anderes sein soll. Ich hoffe nur, sie weiß, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hat. Ich meine, sie ist jetzt ein Reinblüter, daraus könnten einige Probleme entstehen."

Ginny hing ihren Gedanken nach. Hermine als Reinblüter, das würde ihre unbändige Wut gegen Ron zumindest teilweise erklären. Denn Schlammblut war für sie schon immer eine schlimme Beschimpfung gewesen, doch nun war es quasi Beleidigung einer ganzen Familie, wenn auch einer kleiner. Ihr fiel etwas anderes auf.

„Weißt du, was das für ein Wolf war?" fragte die Gryffindor Neville.

Der schaute verwirrt zurück „Nein, nicht wirklich. Es war auf jeden Fall kein Patronus, die sind doch immer silbern und...na ja...hell. Das...Ding...war...irgendwie..." –

„Dunkel?" Die beiden fuhren herum. Harry hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Harry? W-Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe euer Gespräch mitgehört, entschuldigt bitte." Neville winkte nur kurz ab.

„Was ich sagen wollte, dieser Wolf war etwas dunkles. Ich habe so etwas zwar noch nie gesehen, aber Sirius und Lupin haben mir doch eine Buchreihe geschenkt, geniale Zauber da drin. Na ja, egal, jedenfalls war dort ein Querverweis auf einen Zauber, der geradeso erlaubt ist. Und der Beschreibung nach passt er sehr gut auf den von Hermine."

Ginny sah leicht verzweifelt aus. _‚Und was ist mit dem wichtigsten?'_

„Und was bewirkt dieser Zauber, Harry? Könntest du uns das auch noch sagen? Nicht, dass unsere Hermine noch ein Reinblutfanatiker wird." Sie meinte es als Scherz, doch kam er nicht ganz so an wie gedacht. Alle drei schwiegen betreten, bis Harry wieder auf die vorherige Frage zurückkam.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, ging es darum, ein Seelentier erscheinen zu lassen. Es basiert auf der Theorie, dass jeder im Inneren seiner Seele einem bestimmten Tier ähnelt oder auf dieses angewiesen ist oder sowas. Allerdings stand dort weiter nur, dass es für einen anderen wichtigen Zauber gebraucht wird, der nicht näher erläutert werden soll aufgrund seiner Gefährlichkeit für Körper und Geist des Anwenders."

Neville sah die anderen geschockt an. „Was hat sie nur vor?" Nicht nur er erinnerte sich an die finstere, bösartige Gestalt, die aus dem Nebel entstanden war. _‚Hermine, was tust du nur, was hat dich nur so verändert?'_

Ginny war zu demselben Schluss wie Neville gekommen.

„Also langsam sind mir das zu viele Geheimnisse. Was ist nur über den Sommer mit uns allen passiert? Es ist doch nicht mehr normal. Ihr hasst euch alle, Snape adoptiert Gryffindors und Hermine lernt dunkle Zauber. Kommt das nur mir komisch vor?"

Bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten, antwortete eine neue Stimme vom Jungenturm.

„Dann bin ich also nicht mehr der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht um dieses Snape-Hermine-Ding? Schön zu wissen." Dort stand Ron, noch etwas durcheinander und zerzaust von der rasanten Flucht, aber mit einem trotzigen Gesicht.

Neville ging auf Konfrontationskurs

„Was willst du, Ronald? Denkst du, wir empfangen dich mit offenen Armen nach dem, was du getan hast?"

Der Angegriffene sah betreten zu Boden. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich wollte euch nur etwas fragen, besonders dich, Harry."

Er holte tief Luft, als koste es ihn größte Überwindung.

„Harry, hat sich unser Verdacht gegen Snape jemals in Luft aufgelöst? Konnten wir jemals seine Unschuld beteuern? Besonders nach letztem Jahr." Alle wussten, auf was er anspielte. Das Fiasko im Ministerium, die Kämpfe mit den Todessern, der Tod von Sirius, Snape, der angeblich den Orden alarmiert hat, aber auch Sirius, laut Harry, in den Tod getrieben hat durch seine ständigen Sticheleien.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich, als er zurücksah.

„Also, seht euch an, was mit Hermine passiert. Vielleicht sind wir mitschuldig, aber wir sind nicht allein verantwortlich für ihre Veränderung." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu Lavender und Parvati, die auf ihn gewartet hatten.

Die drei Verbleibenden sahen sich entgeistert an.

„E-Er lässt sie mit schwarzer Magie rumspielen. Vielleicht will er sie zu einer Todesserin machen? Oder vielleicht, nein, sie wird doch nicht etwa auf ihn hereinfallen?" Ginny war entsetzt über die Andeutungen, die Ron gemacht hatte.

„Sieht ganz so aus, Ginny. Denk doch mal dran, wie hoch sie immer von ihm spricht, dass er doch so menschlich und freundlich sein konnte, wenn er denn wollte. Pah. Jetzt weißt du, warum. Vielleicht hat er ihr auch was eingeflößt, um sie gefügig zu machen? Wer ahnt schon, was die Fledermaus alles in den Tiefen seines Kerkers verbirgt." Harry war wütend, auf sich, auf Snape, auf die ganze Welt, auf Dumbledore.

‚_Warum hab ich es nicht eher erkannt? Snape, du Hund, das wirst du bereuen, Sirius war der letzte, den du mir genommen hast. Verdammt, Dumbledore, wieso bist du über diese Verbindung so fröhlich, Hermine ist uns verloren gegangen an die dunkle Seite und du feierst? Was soll das alles?'_ Er verstand einfach nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

Die anderen zwei schwiegen und auch, als Hermine wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sprachen die drei nicht weiter. Die Vertrauensschülerin war erfreut, ihren besten Freund wieder bei ihr zu sehen, doch er sah sie an, stand abrupt auf und ging mit einem „Bis Morgen" in seinen Schlafsaal. Auch Ginny verabschiedete sich bald, der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich zusehends.

„Neville, was ist hier los? Ist irgendwas passiert, als ich weg war?"

Der Gryffindor sah sie kurz an, überlegte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Nicht heute, Mine, ich erzähl es dir morgen, in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte verstehend. Auch Neville stand nun auf, um schlafen zu gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging in seinen Turm.

Die Vertrauensschülerin musste feststellen, dass sie wieder einmal die letzte im Gemeinschaftsraum war. _‚Vielleicht kann man die Nacht dann noch für ein paar Übungen nutzen?'_ Sie hatte es bei ihrer Wanderung durch die Gänge nicht die Ruhe gefunden, die Verwandlungen zu üben, zu frisch war der Zorn auf Ron.

So nahm sie sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann, zu lernen, was es mit der eigentlichen Verwandlung auf sich hatte.

Mit einem leisen *plopp* erschienen ein paar Hauselfen im Gemeinschaftsraum, unter ihnen auch Dobby. Der kleine Elf zuckte zusammen als ein Buch von einem Tisch fiel, musste aber kurz darauf wieder lächeln, schlief doch dort die Tochter des Tränkemeisters. Während die anderen Elfen mit dem Aufräumen begannen, schlich er sich zu der Schülerin, legte ihr Buch wieder neben sie und deckte sie mit einer herumliegenden Decke zu.

* * *

Als Neville am nächsten Morgen spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, sah er sofort Hermine, die friedlich in einem der großen Sessel schlief. _‚Genau dort, wo ich sie gestern gelassen hab, war ja klar_.' Er weckte sie und als sie hochfuhr, bemerkte er nur, dass er bereits zum Frühstück gehen werde, sie könne ja nachkommen. Nur eine Sekunde später war die Gryffindor aufgesprungen und eilte zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

‚_So typisch Hermine.'_ Lächelnd drehte sich Neville um und ging Richtung große Halle.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich ans Ende des langen Tisches neben Ginny, einen Platz für Hermine freihaltend.

Kaum saß er, wurde er von den anderen Gryffindors abschätzig gemustert.

„Was ist los?" fragte er sie, als sie ihn auch noch beobachteten, als er sein Müsli fertig gegessen hatte.

Harry antwortete als erster. „Warum bist du immer noch in ihrer Nähe?" Neville wusste sofort, um wen es ging, wusste aber nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ähm, wieso sollte ich nicht?"

„Das hatten wir doch gestern schon geklärt, sie wird böse, sie wird ein Slytherin, immer mehr, schrittweise. Langsam aber sicher wird sie eine Schwarzmagierin."

Neville wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte über soviel Dummheit.

„Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn, Harry, und das weißt du auch. Hermine soll eine Schwarzmagierin werden? Eher..."

„Spar es dir, Neville. Es ist sinnlos. Du willst es nur nicht sehen."

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er hier hörte, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Hermine betrat gerade die große Halle, als sie einen Streit am Gryffindortisch mitbekam. _‚Och, nicht schon wieder, können die auch mal ohne Streitigkeiten überleben?'_ Als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie keiner, der ganze Tisch schwieg und lauschte Gryffindors Helden.

„Neville, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass sie sich verändert hat. Hermine ist nicht mehr dieselbe und, ich bitte dich, Snape soll positive Gefühle entwickelt haben? Sie wird dunkel, Neville, du willst es nur nicht sehen. Das war ein grenzwertiger Fluch, du musst zugeben, dass die alte Mine schwarze Magie verurteilt hat, und jetzt attackiert sie einen ihrer besten Freude damit."

Die Gryffindors nickten und murmelten ihre Zustimmung, der Angesprochene jedoch war bei Harrys letzten Worten aufgesprungen.

„Ihr traut das Hermine tatsächlich zu, oder? Ihr fallt wirklich auf diese Tricks von Ron rein? Habt ihr nicht gemerkt, dass er versucht, jeden von Hermine zu trennen? Wie könnt ihr nur? Sie würde uns so etwas niemals antun, sie würde niemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln, sie ist nicht böse, sie ist doch kein Todesser."

Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geschrieen.

„Neville, hast du nicht gesehen, wie die Schlangen gejubelt haben? Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, die sind sonst doch eiskalt und hassen alle Gryffindors." Seamus deutete auf die Slytherins auf der anderen Hallenseite, die empört und wütend zu den Löwen sahen.

Neville wollte davon allerdings nichts hören.

„Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, dass vielleicht nicht alles stimmt, was wir von ihnen denken? Ist euch vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass tatsächlich viele Gryffindors so stur und verbohrt sind wie wir es von den Schlangen denken? Hört euch doch alle miteinander mal an."

Inzwischen schwieg wieder einmal die ganze Halle und hörte dem sonst so schüchternen Jungen zu.

„Wir ziehen über die Slytherins her ohne sie wirklich zu kennen. Wir sind doch angeblich mutig, wieso können wir nicht über unsre Schatten springen? Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was der sprechende Hut letztes Jahr gesagt hat? Steht zusammen und lasst die Häuser wieder die vier Säulen der Schule werden, die sie seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr waren. Vielleicht solltet ihr vorher an so etwas denken, bevor ihr anfangt, Mitschüler wegen vollkommen unbegründeten Verdächtigungen auszugrenzen. Und wenn ihr das unbedingt machen wollt, dann zerfleischt euch doch gegenseitig, aber hört auf, Hermine da mit reinzuziehen. Sie hat euch doch nichts getan."

Neville wandte sich um und wollte die Halle schnellen Schrittes verlassen, doch sah er nun in das völlig geschockte Gesicht Hermines. _‚Oh nein, Hermine. Wie viel hat sie gehört?'_

Völlig verstört sah sie Neville an, sah den ganzen Gryffindortisch hinunter und blickte wieder zu dem Gryffindor vor ihr, ein gequältes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Betont ruhig drehte sie sich um und verließ die große Halle. Doch wohin nun? _‚Weg, nur weg hier.'_ Sie eilte zum Astronomieturm, hier würde sie keiner finden, denn der Turm war im Normalfall gesperrt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beschwor sie den großen Nebelwolf aus dem Nichts herauf.

Fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd kam er auf sie zu, sah jedoch sofort die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht. Er wusste nichts besseres zu tun als zu ihr zu traben und sie leicht anzustoßen. Hermine sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, während sie ihm das Fell kraulte. Scheinbar stundenlang saßen sie so schon da, als sich die Tür öffnete. Der Wolf sprang auf und stellte sich kampfbereit vor seine Herrin, die zusammengezuckt war und reflexartig hinter ihm Schutz suchte.

* * *

Soo, ich hoffe, euch hat es genauso gefallen.

Bittet tötet mich für das Ende nicht, ich bete, dass das nächste Chap bald folgen kann... =)

Falls jemand Lust hat, über Reviews freu ich mich immer noch gaaanz dolle ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ok, sorry an alle, die so lange noch gewartet haben, dass es endlich weiter geht...RL is echt erbarmungslos... :(

Ich werde versuchen, wieder häufiger zu posten, naja, weniger geht ja auch fast gar nicht mehr...

Hier jetzt das erstmal ruhigere Kapitel, und da mich viele darum gebeten haben und weil ich ihn einfach nicht lange leiden lassen kann^^ The return of the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-behind ^^

Wie immer gehört nichts mir und alles J. , abgesehen von der idee...Danke, dass ich mir die Charaktere bissl ausleihen darf ;)

Und nun, danke an alle, die bis hierher gewartet haben und viel Spaß beim lesen =)

* * *

- Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm -

Severus Snape saß vor seinem Kamin mit einer Tasse Kaffee, Salazar neben ihm auf dem Boden. In trauter Zweisamkeit verzehrten die beiden ihr Frühstück, der Kater hatte sich in den Morgenstunden eine kleine Amsel gefangen und nutzte nun den Teppich als Teller.

Der Lehrer schaute nur kurz zu seinem Mitbewohner. _‚Toll, ganz toll, haben die Hauselfen wenigstens was zu tun, nicht war, Salazar?'_ Er kraulte den Kater, dieser schlug allerdings nach ihm. _‚Es ist mein Vogel, meiner, nicht wegnehmen, meiner, du hast dein Essen, der schmeckt dir nicht.'_ Leise lachend strich Severus über das Fell, erhob sich und begann mit der Unterrichtsvorbereitung. Ihn erwartete ein toller Tag, voll mit Gryffindors und seinen Schlangen und das zeitgleich in einem Raum, erst die neuen Hogwartsschüler, dann eine dritte Klasse und am Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde mit den Sechsten. _‚Ganz klasse. Woher bei Salazar nahm der Schulleiter nur die Überzeugung, gemeinsamer Unterricht würde die verfeindeten Häuser näher zueinander bringen? Es ist ja eher das Gegenteil der Fall.'_

Auf letztere freute sich Snape besonders, hatten die doch die finale Auswertung des Cecla-Aufsatzes vor sich.

Nach dem gestrigen Abend war seine Laune sowieso gen Null gerutscht, über Nacht hatte sich diese auch nicht wieder gebessert. Albus hatte das Schoßwölfchen und ihn, Severus Snape, nur zu sich gerufen, damit er sie bitten konnte, sich doch auszusöhnen. Als ob sie das schaffen würden. _‚Alles die Schuld von dieser Black-Töle. Seine bescheuerten Ideen, die andere locker mal umbringen können. Ironie, dass sein letztes Glanzstück ihn selbst ins Jenseits befördert hat.'_

Der Schulleiter jedenfalls bestand auf eine Aussöhnung und wollte deshalb heute gleich noch einmal mit ihnen reden. Entlassen waren sie dann, nachdem sie sich notdürftig die Hände gereicht hatten und kurz einander zunickten.

Severus griff in seine Umhangtasche und warf Salazar ein paar Zitronenbonbons zu, die er am Abend zuvor in seine Tasche gestopft hatte um sie nicht essen zu müssen. So ging Dumbledore davon aus, dass er sie später aß und Salazar liebte ihn, weil er ihm diese Leckereien mitbrachte.

Lächelnd blickte er auf seinen Mitbewohner herunter. Auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, er hatte den Kater in sein Herz geschlossen und wollte ihn nicht mehr missen.

Als er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterricht machte lächelte er gedanklich noch immer.

* * *

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Harry trat hindurch. Er schaute auf Hermine und den gewaltigen dunklen Wolf, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte, und sah unsicher auf dessen lange Zähne.

„Harry? Was machst du denn hier?" Hermine versuchte, die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu beseitigen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, ich wollte mich entschuldigen für das was du beim Frühstück mit anhören musstest. McGonagall hat mich geschickt, um dich zu suchen, weil der Unterricht schon begonnen hat und es für dich doch so untypisch ist, eine Stunde zu verpassen."

Er trat neben sie an das Geländer und sah mit ihr auf Gelände und Wald. Der dunkle Wolf stand immer noch zwischen ihnen, jeder Zeit bereit, sich auf den Neuankömmling zu stürzen, wenn nötig.

„Mine? Was passiert mit uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, aber es gefällt mir beim besten Willen nicht."

Harry sah sie verzweifelt an, befürchtete er doch, dass sie ihm sein Verhalten der letzten Woche nicht verzeihen könnte. ‚_Und wenn sie das nicht tut, kann ich sie nur zu gut verstehen, ich war ja so ein Depp.'_

„Harry? Ist schon in Ordnung, ich verzeih dir, aber bitte, bitte denk niemals wieder von mir, dass ich mich Voldemort zuwenden könnte. Snape ist nicht so böse, wie ihr denkt."

Der Angesprochene sah sie zuerst verwirrt, dann aber enorm erleichtert an, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine beste Freundin ihm tatsächlich verzieh.

Erleichtert fielen sich beide in die Arme, der Nebelwolf knurrte skeptisch. ‚_Wehe, du tust meinem Rudel etwas zuleide. Du wirst dir wünschen, dass du nie geboren worden wärst.'_

Harry starrte ihn an und wich einige Schritte zurück. _‚So ist es gut, zurück mit dir, flieh vor der Macht des Rudels.'_

„Der klingt aber nicht fröhlich über unsere Versöhnung?"

Hermine lachte befreit und kniete sich vor ihren Beschützer. Ihn kraulend erklärte sie ihm, dass Harry in Ordnung sei und keine Gefahr darstelle, er wäre ein Freund. Der Wolf legte seinen Kopf schief und verunsichert knurrte er Harry noch einmal an, legte sich dann aber zu Hermines Füßen nieder und beobachtete die beiden Zweibeiner.

„Sag mal, was genau ist das da?" Knurren folgte auf Harrys Frage ‚_Hey! Vorsicht, Zweibeiner!'_

„Ich glaube, das war ein wunder Punkt, Harry" lächeln setzte sich Hermine neben den Wolf und kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren. „Er ist keine schwarze Magie oder so, falls du das denkst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was genau er ist, nicht nur ich würde sonst heftigsten Ärger bekommen. Nur soviel, Professor McGonagall hat mir diesen Zauber beigebracht und der Schulleiter hat es abgesegnet. Es ist ein Art Seelengefährte oder Seelenbild, so könnte man ihn beschreiben. Und dafür, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin, ist das Abbild meiner Seele doch durchaus beeindruckend, oder?" Grinsend schaute sie den anderen Gryffindor an.

Der sah sie immer noch unsicher an. „Er ist in Ordnung? Nun ja, wenn er von McGonagall kommt, wird er wohl nicht schwarzmagisch sein, oder?" ‚_Ich war so ein Idiot'_

Hermine nickte, fragte ihren nun endlich wieder Freund dann aber, wie dieser auf eine solche Idee gekommen war. Unsicher und beschämt druckste er herum, bis schließlich ein „Imbuchvonremusundsiriuswasvo ngrenzwertiggelesen" gemurmelt wurde.

„Oh Harry, der Zauber ist grenzwertig, weil er, wenn er schiefgeht, die eigene Seele verletzten kann. Alle Magie, die Seelen oder Blut nutzt ist vom Ministerium zur schwarzen Magie erklärt worden. Da es sich hierbei allerdings um die eigene Seele handelt, wird er je nach Zaubereiminister als akzeptabel oder inakzeptabel gesehen. Derzeit sind wir mal wieder bei gut, aber sie wollen es wieder kippen."

Erleichtert angesichts dieser doch recht einfachen Erklärung setzte sich der Junge-der-sich-gerade-zum-Trottel-gemacht-hatte neben seine Wieder-Freundin Hermine. Sie deutete die Bewegung als Vertrauensbeweis ihr gegenüber, da Harry und ihr Nebelwolf sich immer noch skeptisch anschauten, und umarmte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Was ist bloß in uns gefahren?" fragte er sie zum wiederholten mal. Die Trauer in den grünen Augen brachen bei der Vertrauensschülerin alle Dämme und so saßen die beiden wiedervereinten Freunde auf dem Betreten-tagsüber-verboten-Astronomieturm zusammen mit einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf, sich über alles unterhaltend, was geschehen war. Mit Entsetzen lauschte Harry seiner Freundin, als sie von ihren Ferien und dem Verhalten von Ron berichtete, welches er selbst konsequent ignoriert hatte. Keiner von beiden merkte, wie die Zeit verging, und so war die Nachmittagsstunde Zaubertränke beinahe zu Ende, als sie sich endlich erhoben und den Weg Richtung Kerker antraten, zum wohl größten, zusammenhängenden Punktabzugs des Hauses Gryffindor in der Geschichte von Hogwarts.

* * *

‚_Endlich die Rückgabe dieses dreimalverfluchten Aufsatzes. Die können sich auf was gefasst machen. '_

Die Tür zum Kerker schlug mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand und Snape schritt fledermausartig in den Raum wie am allerersten Schultag. Sofort war die Klasse still.

„Ich war bisher der Meinung, dass Sie, wenn schon nicht zur Zaubertrankbrauerei, so doch wenigstens zum Lesen fähig sind." Er knallte einen Stapel Pergamente auf sein Pult. „Wie kann es dann sein, dass lediglich zwei von Ihnen es geschafft haben, den Namen des Trankentwicklers zu finden?" Seine Augen schweiften todbringend durch den Raum. _‚Wo zur Hölle'_ „Und wo ist unser geschätzter Mister Potter?" Alle Schüler sahen sich verwirrt um, mit einer Ausnahme, die gerade durch die Tür gestolpert kam. „Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er Hermine suchen gegangen ist. Sie war nach dem Frühstück … ein wenig … durcheinander, Sir." Snape fixierte Neville mit einem seiner Todesblicke. Ja, soviel hatte er sich auch schon zusammengereimt, Potter nicht da, Hermine nicht da, klarer Fall, irgendwas ist passiert.

„Nun denn, Schade. Lob in Abwesenheit, Mister Potter." Alle starrten den Tränkemeister an. Hatte er gerade Harry Potter, den Jungen-den-er-hasste-und-der-ihm-seit-der-ersten-Minute-ein-Dorn-im-Auge-war gelobt?

‚_Was jetzt, Mister Superschlau?'_ Kurz nickte er aus Mangel an Ideen dem in seinem Klassenzimmer rumstehenden Schüler zu. _‚Ein Problem weniger, was nun?'_ Denn Neville hatte natürlich so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, kehrt gemacht und war in den Gryffindorturm gehastet. Da kam der Tränkemeister ja relativ selten hin, wie man wusste.

Selbiger blickte kurz auf sein Pult, sah die Pergamente und fand seinen Zorn in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder. „Der Aufsatz zu Cecla-Gift sollte eine Möglichkeit für etwas leichter verdiente Noten sein, um Ihre definitiv noch folgenden miserablen auszugleichen. Allerdings wollten Sie alle mir wohl beweisen, wie wenig Sie von Büchern halten, denn sonst hätten Sie sicher eines aufgeschlagen." Innerlich aufgewühlt wegen dem Fehlen seiner Tochter und des Jungen-der-ständig-Probleme-magisch-anzog, fuhr er mit kalter und ruhiger Stimme fort. Alle Schüler zogen reflexartig die Köpfe ein, denn eine ruhige Fledermaus war deutlich gefährlicher als eine sarkastisch-rumbrüllende, das wussten sie alle aus Erfahrung.

Die ganze Stunde über flogen bissige Kommentare, einige der Mädchen waren kurz vor Stundenende den Tränen nah. Durch die zusätzliche Theoriestunde hatte Snape heute eigentlich seine Klasse straffer arbeiten lassen, allerdings wollte er keine Katastrophen heraufbeschwören. So beließ er es bei einem relativ einfachen Trank. Eigentlich sollten die Schüler den noch aus ihrem fünften Jahr kennen. Das dem nicht so war, bemerkte er bereits nach den ersten 15 Minuten. Alle Farben waren vertreten, wie ein riesiger Regenbogen im Kerkerklassenzimmer. Die ganze Stunde über versuchten sich die Schüler mit miserablem Erfolg zu konzentrieren, denn Snape schlich bedrohlich hinter jedem lang und versprühte sein verbales Gift.

* * *

Die gesamte Schule befand sich im Unterricht, der Schulleiter selbst war auf einem Kurztrip ins Ministerium. Die Lehrer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun mit ihren Schülern, denn wer von denen wurde schon gerne nachmittags unterrichtet? Eindeutig kein einziger, dem Benehmen nach zu schließen. Fawkes, der Phönix, saß auf seiner Stange in Dumbledores Büro. Eigentlich hatte er nun Zeit, ausreichend zu schlafen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fand er heute keine ruhige Minute. So flatterte er zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Wipfel des verbotenen Walds und die Klasse, die gerade bei Hagrid Unterricht hatte. _‚Vielleicht ist der große Mann ein bisschen zu groß für die Menschen, aber er hat ein gutes Herz und hält in diesem Respekt für alles Lebende, nicht nur die magisch begabten Menschen.' _In Gedanken über die Menschen und ihren mangelnden Respekt vor anderen magischen Geschöpfen versunken blickte er über den verbotenen Wald, während ganz Hogwarts im Unterricht saß.

So kam es, dass er als einziger die Rauchsäule sah, die sich an einer einzigen Stelle aus den Bäumen wand. _‚Feuer!'_ war sein erster Gedanke, doch das konnte nicht sein, sein ureigenes Element hätte er gespürt. Er sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, Albus wäre wieder da. Als er zurück zum Wald blickte, verschwanden gerade die letzten Fädchen und Kringel des Rauches im Wind über den Baumkronen.

* * *

Kurz vor dem Pausenklingeln klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine, gefolgt von Harry, trat in den Raum. „Professor Snape, Sir, ich entschuldige mich für unsere Verspätung und nehme die Verantwortung dafür komplett auf mich. Ich habe Harry unabsichtlich daran gehindert, Ihrem Unterricht beizuwohnen." Hermine sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Snape jedoch blickte kurz zu ihr – _‚Es scheint ihr soweit gut zu gehen und zumindest die beiden scheinen sich wieder zu vertragen. Gut'_ – und dann weiter auf Potter.

„Ich muss meine Aussage von Beginn der Stunde korrigieren. Lob in Anwesenheit, Mister Potter, für einen der beiden besten Aufsätze zum Cecla-Gift, obwohl besser zu sein als das hier" - angewidertes Kopfzucken, was die gesamte Klasse meinte – „nicht wirklich schwierig ist. Dennoch erkenne ich ihre sehr gute Leistung an." Er nickte dem völlig überrumpelten Harry kurz zu.

In diesem Moment klingelte es zur Pause. „Sie füllen alle sofort eine Probe Ihres Tranks ab. Kein Geschnatter, kein unnötiger Lärm." Er schaute sie alle herausfordern an „Sofort habe ich gesagt." Hastige Bewegungen folgten und erneut war die Klasse innerhalb von einer Minute aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden.

Hermine und der nun doch stark beunruhigte Harry traten an Snapes Pult heran. „Also, was war los?" fragte der sie geradeheraus. Und so schilderte zuerst Harry, dem das ganze sichtbar unangenehm war, was beim Frühstück geschehen war, seine Bitte vor Professor McGonagall, Hermine zu suchen und die darauffolgende Stunde erfolgloser Suche. Hermine erzählte ihre Seite des Vormittags und alles, was den Astronomieturm betraf. Mit einem „Es tut mir Leid, Sir." endete sie.

‚_Ach Hermine, wie könnte ich böse auf dich sein.'_ Genau das sagte der Vater seiner genickten Tochter auf, Harry nickte er noch einmal dankbar zu, und entließ die beiden zum Abendessen. _‚Was kann man nur gegen diese ewigen Streitereien machen. Wie soll man Hermine denn helfen, es geht einfach nicht. Nun, erstmal sehen, was Flohteppich und Tattergreis heute Abend wieder zu bereden haben. Versöhnung, pah, das können die Beiden so was von vergessen...'_

Mit absolutem Unwillen begab sich Snape nach dem Abendessen zum Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

Nach einem relativ ereignislosen Abendessen, bei welchem sich kein Gryffindor einen Kommentar erlaubte, trafen sich Hermine, Ginny, Neville und der wieder rehabilitierte Harry in einem ungenutzten Klassenraum nahe dem Verwandlungskorridor für ihre Hausaufgaben.

Alle Löwen waren völlig verwirrt angesichts der plötzlichen Wiedervereinigung von zwei Dritteln des Goldenen Trios und niemand wollte auf Harrys schlechter Seite sein.

Nach nur zwei Stunden waren alle mit ihren aktuellen Aufgaben fertig geworden und Harry sah seine Freundin gespannt an. „Hermine, kannst du uns verraten, was das nun eigentlich für ein Wolf ist oder warum du diesen Zauber lernen wolltest?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment unsicher an, doch entschloss sich für die Wahrheit. _‚Hoffentlich hasst mich Professor McGonagall dafür jetzt nicht gleich'_

Sie beschwor ihren Wolf und erklärte den drei völlig überrumpelten Gryffindors, dass dies ihr Seelentier sei und sie derzeit mit ihrer Hauslehrerin daran arbeitete, sich in selbiges verwandeln zu können.

Stolz zeigte sie ihnen, dass sie immerhin schon beide Hände in ihre pelzigen Gegenstücke verwandeln konnte.

Begeistert redeten die Freunde noch eine Weile, doch schließlich bemerkte Hermine, sie wolle noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, während Neville erschrocken feststellte, dass er sich in fünf Minuten mit Professor Sprout zu einer zusätzlichen Arbeit in Gewächshaus fünf treffen wollte.

„Wieso das denn, Neville, du hast doch nicht etwa eine Strafarbeit, oder?" Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein, Nein, sie hat mich nur gebeten, ihr ein wenig zu helfen, weil einige ihrer pflegeintensiveren Pflanzen..." er wirkte nervös und befürchtete wohl, dass die Anderen ihn auslachen würden.

„Schon klar, Neville, wir wissen, dass du einen grünen Daumen hast. Viel Spaß dann"

Hermine verlies kurz nach ihm auch den Raum, sodass nur noch eine lächelnde Ginny und ein unsicherer Harry zurückblieben.

„Nun, ähm, wollen wir dann zurück zum Turm gehen?" Unsicher sah der Junge-der-gerade-feststellte-dass-Ginny-eine-junge-Frau-wurde zu der kleinen Weasley neben sich.

„Immer gern, der Herr." Ginny schnappte sich Harrys Arm und zog ihn lachend hinter sich her zurück in die Löwenhöhle.

* * *

Während Ginny und Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen, Neville glücklich mit Professor Sprout seine geliebten Pflanzen versorgte und die Professoren Snape und Lupin einen scheinbar ewigen Vortrag über Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt unter Kollegen über sich ergehen lassen mussten, ahnte niemand, dass sich neues Unheil über Hogwarts zusammenbraute.

Niemand, außer Fawkes, dem Phönix, der immer wieder zum Fenster hinaus sah. Zumindest, wenn er nicht gerade über die beiden Lehrer lachte, welche mit seinem Freund gefangen waren.

Doch nicht einmal er konnte erahnen, was geschehen sollte.

* * *

So, das wars leider schon wieder

Ich wage kaum auf reviews zu hoffen, denn ich denke, die meisten sind übers warten auf diese Story gestorben. Aber falls nicht, Review please^^

Leider nur ein kurzes Chap, aber ich wollte erstmal was posten, bevor das nächste, deutlich actionreichere kommt. Mit dem kommt die eigentliche Story dann auch so richtig in Fahrt.


End file.
